Project Edward
by dxdxhx
Summary: Edward is phyiscally the definition of geek. Bella is the Queen Bee of Bristol academy. What happens when Edward and Emmett start attending Bristol and Edward is assigned to be Bella's tutor. Is a push in the right direction all he needs to get Bella?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or anything pertaining to the life-changing saga. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**EPOV**

"Edward!" The booming voice called. It could only be my older brother and my polar opposite, Emmett. If you saw me and Emmett walking down the hallway together you would think he was a jock trying to bully Trig answers out of some unsuspecting nerd.

He came barreling through my door. Doesn't anyone have the common courtesy to knock anymore?

"What could possibly be the reason of you waking me at this ungodly hour?" I spat at him.

"Whoa, chill Eddo," I gave up all hope in persuading him to use a different nickname for me about 2 and a half years ago, "the moving van is here, but it looks like you still have some more packing to do" He reminded as he looked over my destroyed room.

In all honesty, I haven't packed a damn thing, ha oh well I could always ask Maria, our maid, to do it.

"MAARRRIIIIA!" I yelled.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" She replied politely while looking over my room with a horrified expression on her face.

"Well, you see Maria, the moving van is here and I have yet to pack and I was wondering if you would mind helping me with that?" Pshh, like she had a choice. Man, I am being and asshole today.

"Why, yes of course, I'd be delighted to help." She said unconvincingly.

"Thanks, my suitcases are in there." I told her pointing towards my walk-in closet. "I'll be right back." I lied as I ran out of my room and into the bathroom.

I glanced in the mirror disgusted as usual but hopelessly I sighed because there isn't much I could do to help myself in the looks department. It's not like I could help my acne, I swear I've used at least 90 different so-called acne remedies but none of them have helped. They might have removed maybe one or two pimples maximum. Sigh, oh well. I put on my glasses, they were the definition of nerd glasses, the thick bottle cap lenses surrounded by copper wire rims, complete with the tape in the middle because of Emmett's WWE obsession phase. Long story, don't ask. But I've become attached to these old frames, so I decided against buying a new pair even though my mother insisted.

I undressed and jumped into the shower, I stood there waiting for the hot water to untie the knots in my back caused from my turbulent sleeping habits. That is why no one will sleep in the same tent as myself on any of our frequent camping trips. After multiple arms to the head and uncontrolled legs to the gut and groin area Emmett refuses to come near me when I sleep.

I picked up my Axe shampoo bottle. Even if I may looks aren't up to par, at least I smell good, I thought to myself.

After I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed towards my room, upon walking into my room I remembered Maria was in there and I accidentally dropped my towel. She stared in shock and I did the same. Shit, now my 55 year-old maid was the first woman, other than those related to me, to see me naked.

"Uh uhh…" I stammered as I ran out of my own and into Emmett's room.

"HAHAH! What happened to you bro, it looks like you just saw a ghost!?"

"Emmett we need to fire Maria, as soon as possible."

"Why dude, she makes the best pb&j's ever!?"

"Because" I replied not wanting to admit to my embarrassing moment that had just occurred.

"Because why?" God he was persistent.

Realizing that he would never give up I decided to fill him in. As soon I was finished I took off so I wouldn't have to see his reaction.

This time when I got to my room I knocked before entering. When no one answered I assumed Maria was finished and walked in. I looked around my nearly empty room, all that was left was my king sized bed and my old maple dresser. I got dressed, pulling on an old random "that's what she said" tee and old faded jeans that would soon be considered high waters. Looks like I'll have to send my mom on another shopping trip.

"Edward sweetie, hurry up so you can eat breakfast!"

"Coming mom!"

I hurried downstairs as soon as I smelled the delicious aroma of French toast, eggs, and pancakes, all my favorites. I shoveled down the French toast as soon as it was set in front of me, the pancakes were the next victims, and my last order of business: the eggs.

I glanced over at Emmett as he ate off of 1 of his 3 plates pilled high with numerous types of breakfast foods. I always thought he would make an excellent professional eater.

"Thank you for breakfast mom, it was delicious." I said to my mom as I chugged down the last of my chocolate milk.

"Your welcome dear, I wanted to make an extra special breakfast for you and Emmy bear on your last day home."

"Awe, mom I thought I told you I was to old for that nickname 5 years ago!" I laughed as Emmett complained and my mother rolled her eyes.

"Esme dear, I'm home and it smells fantastic!" My father Carlisle called as he came through the door.

If you looked at my parents you would never guess I was their child. They were inhumanly gorgeous. Carlisle has smooth blonde hair, which is always slicked back, and bright blue eyes. His features were chiseled like a male models and he was well built for a 38 year-old. He didn't look a day over 25 and that's why all the nurses at his clinic threw themselves at him, but my father was much too in love with mom to even notice the other women. My mom should have been a model, well maybe I'm a little biased but still, her chestnut hair reached a little bit below her shoulders and her green eyes matched mine but were deeper somehow. Her soft, delicate features matched her personality to a tee. At least Em looked like their child, with his striking good looks, perfect smile and complexion, dark curly hair, and blue eyes. I, on the other hand, had braces, long, shaggy, uncontrollable bronze hair, green eyes hidden behind my aforementioned glasses, acne, and stubble. Even though Emmett had the looks I had the brains. If only that could help get the girls. Okay enough with the pity-party.

They both noticed me being in deep thought and flashed movie star smiles at me.

"So son, are you ready for your first day at Bristol Academy?"

"Uh yeah sure dad"

"Well I suppose we should get a move on, you two don't want to be late for registration now do you?"

Emmett and I both responded by shaking ours heads no.

As I got into my silver Volvo, Emmett hopped into his white Jeep and my dad climbed into his black Mercedes. My dad pulled out first so he could lead the way to the academy followed by myself then Emmett.

Here we go again, another town, another boarding school filled with anti-nerds that looked at me as if I was a parasite. Oh joy.

**BPOV**

"Beep beep beep." I hate alarm clocks! Whoever invented them should die a slow and torturous death.

After I rolled out of bed, I somehow managed to muster up enough strength to drag myself to the bathroom. I didn't even want to look in the mirror because I knew the image before me was frightening due to lack of sleep. And the sleep I did get was restless sleep due to anticipation for the next day. It's not that I liked school or learning by any means, it's just that Bristol academy was the only place that I really fit in. The only place I had friends, they might be fake friends, but still, they were friends ha.

After I washed out all the dirt and grease from the previous day out of my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I conditioned it and then shaved my legs. When I stepped out of the shower I put on my pink cashmere robe and proceeded to rip my brush through my tangled hair. After drying my hair I took out my handy straightener and straightened my hair so there wasn't a wave in sight. To finish off my look I added some black eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow to give myself a smokey eye look. I stepped into my room to get dressed for the day. In all honesty, I had no fashion sense, so I stuck with simple shirts and bottoms from Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, and American Eagle that were stylish and were easy to match.

I wanted to be comfortable on the plane ride to L.A. so I chose a worn out pair of jeans, a hot pink, short-sleeved shirt and some black flip-flops.

I went down the hall to the master bedroom to wake up my mom, Renee so she could drive me to the airport. When I opened the door I saw her tangled up with another guy. OH, wait ! I've seen this guy before. Uh I think his name is Phil. Wow a repeat performance for Renee, there's a first time for everything.

"Mom, wake up. We have to leave for the airport soon." I told her icily.

"Mmm.. uh.. okay, one sec." She slurred

I walked down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I loved cooking, it has been my passion ever since my 4th nanny, Eva, taught me how to make mac & cheese.

I decided to make myself an egg and cheese omelet, something simple and quick while I waited for my mother to come downstairs.

After my omelet was finished I heard a loud thud and quickly realized it was Renee. Then I heard some shuffling around which I thought was someone looking for clothes. Two minutes after that Phil came downstairs with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Phil, did you have a busy night last night?" I asked suspiciously

"Uh… ehrm, yeah me and your mother uhh went bowling! Yeah uh well I got to go, Renee I said bye will ya?" And with that he was off before I could take my interrogation any further.

Three minutes later, Renee came downstairs. She of course was gorgeous, she used to be a model before she had me and abandoned Charlie. Our personalities couldn't be anymore different. She was outgoing and loud and I was shy and reserved. Our bodies were similar at least. We both stood at about 5 foot 6 inches, we both had rather large chests but not to big to the point were plastic surgery would be suspected, and too top that off we had curves in all the right places according to many admirers. They only difference was that I had longer, skinnier legs.

Our facial features are completely different though. With my deep brown eyes and extremely long, dark brown hair I was totally opposite of Renee's green eyes and cropped, light brown hair.

I finished eating and went upstairs to brush my teeth and add some light pink lip gloss, and grab my bags so we could leave. Finally.

I put my many suitcases into the back of my mom's BMW SUV and headed off towards the airport, and off to my haven.

**A/N, well that was my first ever attempt at writing ! Please reviews, and add some constructive criticism in there too please, thanks !**

**-Devyn (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! I got 2 reviews and a couple of alerts and favorites! I know it's not much but I did a happy dance lmao (:

I do not own twilight (:

BPOV

Man, I wish I could sleep on planes. But ever since I saw Snakes on a Plane a few years back, I just can't do it. Yeah I know I'm weird. And with the whole ear-popping thing its just too annoying to even attempt to sleep, so I just listen to music or read _Pride and Prejudice_… again. Somehow I just never get tired of it. If my friends at Bristol ever saw me reading anything other than _People _or _Seventeen_ they would throw me in the looney bin. And I'm not even joking.

"Hey, I'm Steven." The man next to me said as he stuck out his hands while looking down my shirt. Wow, could he be any more obvious.

"Hi. I'm uh Bella." I replied as politely as I could while fighting the urge to punch him square in the nose.

"Why are you headed to L.A.? A modeling job perhaps?"

Wow, smooth Steve. I have heard his attempt at flattery a million times from about a hundred guys like him.

And this I what I always say, "I'm headed for the Gays and Lesbians convention, are you going as well, I know a couple guys I could set you up with." I gave him my golden excuse as I winked at him.

He turned to look out the window, obviously disappointed. I didn't hear a peep from him the entire flight.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in Los Angeles, California in a few minutes, and we are expecting some turbulence. Enjoy your trip and thank you for choosing American Airlines!" I have no idea how the hostesses can be so happy all of the time. I am seriously beginning to think they are brainwashed or robots. Yeah, Bella I think it's time for a nap.

EPOV

As I parked beside Emmett I looked over the campus. It was beautiful. It looked like one of those campuses you see in movies. It had lush, green grass with gardens full of exotic flowers and palm trees. When I got out of my Volvo, I let my eyes roam over the rest of campus. I stood atop the hill and looked down. There was a huge bean shaped swimming pool with amazing gorgeous girls tanning beside it with oiled up bodies. _Stop getting your hopes up Edward. _IN the pool there was a couple of people playing chicken, ya know the game where someone sits on another persons shoulders and tries to push the opposing team's top player off the bottom player's shoulders.

Anyways, to the left of the pool there were 3 basketball courts set up beside each other horizontally. There was a group of guys playing a pick-up game.

"Hey Em, there are some guys down there playing basketball, why don't you go join them while dad fills out the paperwork in the office." I suggested knowing how much Emmett loved basketball. It was his thing. When we went to Forks High he started varsity as a freshman.

"Thanks, Ed but I'm just gonna enjoy the view." I followed his gaze down to a model worthy blonde. Haha, typical Emmett. Knowing him he'll have her in the dorm room by tonight. Poor girl, she's not gonna know what hit her.

She saw him looking at her and waved. Emmett replied by thrusting his hips and giving her a thumbs up. What. A. Dumbass. I was curious to see her reply. Ha, I watch as she put her two middle fingers up.

"It's a good thing I like 'em feisty"

"Emmett I worry about you sometimes."

"Don't worry Ed. I know."

We sat there for about 10 more minutes enjoying the view of the ocean. Then my dad came out to give us our keys and directions to our dorm.

"Okay guys, I want you to know that you can call whenever you need me or your mother and that we love you." Oh god was he about to cry!?

I looked around to make sure no one was watching, sure enough there was a group of amazing gorgeous girls, no scratch that, amazing gorgeous women walking by as my dad pulled Emmett and myself in for a group hug.

"Dad! You're messing with my mojo here!" Emmett said glancing at the laughing girls.

"Emmett, what the hell is mojo?" My dad asked confused.

Right before he was about to explain I cut in, "Dad you don't even want to know. If he tried to explain it we'd be here for a few hours. And then Esme would be worried that you got attacked by a bear or another wild animal of sorts."

"Alright well I'm off. I'll talk to you guys soon. And if all goes as planned your mother and I have a huge surprise for you!"

BPOV

After I met Charlie, my father for all intents and purposes, for a small lunch at some fancy Italian restaurant. I got my car and drove as fast as possible to Bristol.

When I pulled up to my reserved parking spot (well, technically it's not reserved but everyone knows not to park there because I do) I got out and went up to registry to register, obviously. I filled out all the necessary forms, got the key to my new luxury dorm, and went to look for guys to carry my bags. What can I say? Having good looks has its upsides. Actually I don't find myself overly attractive, but I find myself quite plain. I saw two burly football players and enticingly wiggled my finger to tell them to come here. They eagerly agreed.

"What can I do for you beautiful?" The black haired one asked while the other blonde one just looked me over. Again and again. And again.

Fluttering my eyelashes as much as possible and using my most seductive tone I said, "Well you see boys, I have so many bags I just can't carry them all. So I was wondering if you could help me out."

They agreed right away and asked which car was mine. I pointed to my baby, my black Mercedes SLR McClaren roadster. Charlie got it for me for my 16th birthday, and I've been in love with it ever since.

The guys just stared at it apparently they were impressed. My car tends to have that kind of affect on people. I cleared my throat to bring them back to reality and waited for them to retrieve my 5 suitcases.

We walked up to my dorm house, McCleary, and got on the elevator.

While waiting to go up to the 10th floor the guys apparently thought it was interview Bella time. "So what's your name?"

"Bella"

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"So you're a junior?"

"Yes"

"Do you play any sports?"

"No"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" I felt like I was filling out a job application.

"Ding!" Saved by the elevator.

"Can you take them to 1016 please?"

I followed the boys to my room, and opened the door so they could put the bags inside.

"Well I can take it from here, thanks guys!" I said while doing my best to push them through the door.

"Wait! Can I get your num-" I slammed the door before they could even finish.

I turned around and looked over my five-bedroom, three bathroom, deluxe kitchen and living room styled dorm, they should actually call it a house or an overly large apartment. It's amazing what you can get administrators to do with a big flashy check. I looked through all the rooms and picked the one with the best view of the beach and the biggest bed.

Just then I heard the door slam. I walked out of my room to see who it was. Hopefully it was one of my good friends, but instead it was a girl who I'd never met before. She was very pretty, with long reddish-auburn hair and striking blue eyes. She was petite, and curvy, but not fat at all. She flashed me a brilliant white smile before embracing me in a hug.

"Hi! I'm Serenade." Serenade? That's a really err different name. She must have noticed my confused facial expression because she explained, "My parents said they were the hippie bohemian type and that's how I ended up with this name, but I think they were just high." She started laughing infectiously so I joined in too.

"Well, I'm Bella. I think we're gonna be very good friends. I picked out the bedroom there, "I said pointing to my overly large bedroom, "So you're free to choose whichever one you'd like, but I'm gonna go walk around campus and see if I can find some of my old friends, talk to you soon!"

EPOV

After getting settled into our three-bedroom dorm/suite, I decided I wanted to walk around campus and explore a bit.

"Hey Em, you wanna come walk around with me?"

"Uhm nahh, not right now I'm gonna go find that sexy blonde later, so I'm getting all prettied up." I rolled my eyes at him, "I know what your thinking. How could a guy as handsome as him get any prettier?" Before he could finish I was out the door.

I was on the pathway when I noticed that my glasses were dirty, so I took them off to clean them, and kept walking.

BPOV

I was walking down the path on my way to the beach when my foot caught on what I thought was a crack in the pavement. _Great trip and fall on your first day and break your ankle. Way to go Bella, _ I thought on y way down.

All of a sudden I crashed into someone, when I looked up to apologize and to thank this person for catching me, I was staring into the most amazingly gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen! I didn't even see what the rest of his face looked liked before he took off in a rush.

EPOV

As I was looking down I ran into someone, _great way to make impression Edward! _ As I started to stand her back up, I wanted to apologize for being so careless, but I was at a loss for words, this girl was beyond beautiful! Beyond gorgeous even. Her long brown hair was impeccably straight and her body rivaled that of a swimsuit model's. But the thing that made me speechless, breathless even, was her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes seemed to go on for miles and they were staring right into mine. I didn't know what to say, she just stared into my eyes for the longest time. So I did the only thing I could do without looking like a fool. I ran.

A/N: So, the first sighting or whatever you wanna call it. It's really short but there wasn't much I could add into it. I need to find away to incorporate Jacob into the story, thanks sooo much for reading, I love you guysss !!!!! Please review!

-----Devyn (:


	3. Chapter 3

As always thank you to my wonderful readers! I love you all 

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, ughhhhh.**

BPOV

Still slightly in shock from my run-in with the green-eyed god, I stumbled my way down to the beach where I spotted my group of friends, the in-crowd if you will, a moment ago.

"Bella!" As soon as I heard my name I knew I had to put on my act right then and there.

To keep up my Queen Bee status I had to act like I was outgoing and sluttty. I had to be loud and outspoken and command everyone what to do and when to do it. I had to act like I had complete control over everything that was happening. I was also required to say "like" 3 times in each sentence. They even let me tell them what to wear! Like I knew what the hell would look best on them! Half the time I would pick out something dreadfully ugly to see if they actually listened to me, and to my complete and utter surprise they did. I remember my first shopping trip with my "friend" Jessica Stanley.

"Bella, help me pick out something cute to wear. I mean cause like you have the best fashion sense of anyone I've ever met like I swear!"

"_Alright whatever you say Jess, here how about you try on this shirt and those pants!" I looked at the putrid green, wool sweater I had just picked out and handed it to her along with the navy, corduroy high waisted jean things. Honestly, it was just an experiment to see if she would actually listen to me. _

_She looked at the outfit in shock and horror. It was a priceless expression._

"_Yeah, this is like totally cute. I love it, I'll go try it on right now."_

_I thought she was going to upchuck when she came out and looked in the mirror. Her face was as green as the shirt._

_I decided to spare her and tell her the outfit wasn't working for her. Let me just say she looked relieved. _

The in-crowd included, the fake bitch Lauren Mallory, the school gossip Jessica Stanley, the ever persistent Mike Newton, the stylish (and rumored to play for the other team, if ya know what I mean) Eric Yorkie, and the chill Tyler Crowley.

Just as I was about to say hi to everyone I felt two strong arms around my waist and a kiss on the crook of my neck.

"Hey babe how was your summer?" Donavon was my on and off boyfriend, we always date during the school year and we take a break during the summer so he can go screw the girls that live near his beach house in North Carolina.

I turned around, "Hey Don! It was great, but so boring without you. How was yours?" He was simply gorgeous. There wasn't any other way to put it. He had thick black hair that was shaggy but not too long. He had muscle ripping through every inch of his body and had abs that any professional athlete would be jealous of. His dark blues eyes were just as gorgeous as the hope diamond, I used to think they were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen, but right now, looking into his, I thought they were just normal compared to the set of eyes I saw just 15 minutes ago.

"It was great I had my first photo shoot with Abercrombie a few weeks ago and they called me yesterday to schedule another one!" I had forgotten all about his modeling! At least he was finally getting jobs. Last year all he did was complain about not getting any callbacks. I just sat there thinking shut the fuck up! But I didn't dare say it to his face. I couldn't be losing my spot in popularity by losing him.

"Babe, that's great. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." He said as he leaned in for a kiss, when I pulled away he looked pissed that I would embarrass him like that in front off everyone.

I had to save myself so in my sexiest voice I said loud and clear, "Save it for tonight, I've missed you so much." I finished that off with a wink

Of course, after I said that everyone was staring. God! I hate attention, I'd rather live in a hole the rest of my life so no one could see me and listen to my every word and scrutinize my every move. I felt like I had a spotlight on me 24/7.

I had picked this part my freshman year because I was tired of being ignored throughout middle school. Man how I missed those days. I moved with Charlie to L.A. for a fresh start, so I decided it was time to invent a whole new me. The summer before freshman year I filled out. My lanky, skinny, flat-chested body turned into a curvy and busty one. I was pleased that guys had finally taken notice to me. And to my surprise Donavon did.

Donavon was the king of Bristol as soon as he stepped onto campus the first day. He already had a solidified spot as football captain even though he was an underclassman. The same happened with basketball. We met down by the beach while I was lying out with my friend, Rosalie Hale, and he said, "Can I get your number? I lost mine." I was going to turn around and give him some smart-ass remark about being unoriginal, but I was stuck staring at his utter perfection.

The next day I started sitting at his lunch table with the in-crowd and all the guys' eyes roamed up and down my body and the girls gave me the dirtiest, most jealous looks I had ever received, and for that moment I loved the feeling of being hated and untouchable because of who I was dating. It was then that I decided to be fake, to be the opposite of who I truly am, the Queen Bee. And I've been playing the part ever since.

"So Bella, what did you do all summer?" Tyler asked as his eyes were glued to my chest.

So I began my tale of my summer, making it up along the way. I told the about my clubbing adventures with Paris Hilton and Lindsey Lohan. I added details about my all-day shopping sprees at stores like Saks & Fifth, Banana Republic, Dolce and Gabbana, and Ralph Lauren. I had the money to go to all these places; I just didn't feel the need to buy a $500 dollar shirt that barely covered my boobs. But as I continued on with my story they all stared in awe and jealousy. Thank the lord they were all stupid and gullible, because I am a terrible liar and wouldn't have been able to fool them otherwise.

I noticed the sun was setting and decided I needed to finish unpacking and meet my other roommates, "Well guys, I still haven't finished unpacking yet, so I'm gonna head on up to my room. See you later."

I sighed as relief when I entered my room; the movers had moved all my furniture in. I made sure Charlie ordered the dark purple suede couch, loveseat and chaise living room set, along with the dark oak coffee table and matching side tables. He finally got something right for a change.

Walking out of the kitchen was my 2nd roommate. Thank god I knew her. But she hates me.

"Hey Rose, looks like we're rooming together." I said in my friendliest tone. Truth be told I missed our friendship more than anything, but there wasn't much I could do since I ruined it freshman year.

"Yeah, fantastic." She said resentfully. "Just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems." And with that she was in her room.

"Bella!" Thank goodness someone who actually likes me is rooming with me!

"Angela! How are you?"

"I'm great now that I found out your in my dorm I was beginning to get worried that I would be stuck with druggies or devil worshippers!"

Ang and I had a secret friendship, she was the only one at this school other than Rosalie to actually know and accept the real me. It was refreshing to know I wouldn't have to put on an act while in my dorm. Angela was also very understanding of my predicament, she was the sweetest and most kind girl I've ever known. I was grateful to have a friend like her in my life.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night Bella."

I went into the kitchen to get a snack but I realized we had no food. I made a mental reminder to go to the grocery store soon.

Instead of eating like I had planned I went into the bathroom closest to my room and put my make-up, hairbrushes, straightener, curling iron, and tampons into the cabinet. I placed my frilly, pink body towels on the hanger on the back of the door, and then I placed my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner into the shower along with a washcloth and some Sensual Amber body wash from Bath and Body Works.

After that I was off to bed. _Shit I have school tomorrow_, I quickly realized. I checked my schedule to make sure I knew where to go:

Period Class name

1 CREATIVE WRITING

2 GOVERNMENT

3 FRENCH LEVEL 3

4 GEOMETRY

LUNCH

5 BIOLOGY

6 GYM

7 FREE PERIOD

Great, French level 3!? I'm going to need a tutor. I will just talk to Madame Wilson about it tomorrow so I won't start out with an F this semester.

EPOV

_Fuck my life. _I just ran into the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen and then ran away like an idiot! And I didn't even apologize. Hopefully I'd never see her again so I wouldn't have to relive the embarrassment. She's probably laughing with her friends right now as she tells them about the gross geek that ran into her and then ran away.

As soon as I got to my dorm I slammed the door.

"Take that!"

"What the hell Emmett!? You're totally cheating!"

"How am I cheating?"

"Well, let's see you threw a whole carton of chicken nuggets at me and then shoved me off the couch and then proceeded to chuck my controller across the room so that you could get to the finish line first!" Hmm, I didn't recognize that voice, it must be our other roommate.

"That's not cheating, that's just amazing strategy."

I walked into the room to introduce myself, "hi, I'm Edward, Emmett's unfortunate younger brother."

The blonde guy stood up. He was very good looking, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like an Abercrombie model or something. "Hey dude, I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you. Have you seen a dark haired muscled up guy by any chance?"

"Um other than Emmett, no, why?"

"Well this morning some doucher was making suggestive hip thrusts at my twin sister, Rosalie, while giving her thumbs up, and that's how she described the guy." He said as he walked into the kitchen

"Ha that was Em-" Before I could finish Emmett was behind me with his hand covering up my mouth.

"Dude shut up! You don't want our new roommate to hate us do you?"

"Emmett he wouldn't hate us. He would hate YOU! Haha." I laughed as I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When I got out I attempted to comb through my clean, ratted hair. _Man I'm getting' a little shaggy, time for a haircut._

I sat on my bed to look over my schedule for my first day:

Period Class name

1 GYM

2 COMPUTER TECH.

3 FRENCH LEVEL 3

4 GOVERNMENT

LUNCH

5 BIOLOGY

6 PRE-CALCULUS

7 FREE PERIOD

All of them were fairly easy. Especially French 3, it's my favorite.

I went to look through my bookbag to make sure I had all the necessary supplies I would need. Book covers, check. Pencils, check. Pens, check. Folders and binders, check. And finally my scientific calculator was the final thing to check off my list.

I picked up my cell phone and decided to call my mom, I'm embarrassed to admit I missed her. After abut 12 hours of being away from home.

"Hello dear!" My mom said after the second ring

"Mom, how's everything going?"

"It's fine, pretty boring without my two favorite men around the house, but I'm managing. Your father on the other hand has been crying up in his office all day, poor Carlisle."

"Haha, and here I was thinking that you were the softy of the family."

"Oh and don't make any plans for this weekend. Your father and I have some pretty big news to share with you and your brother."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you it's sort of a surprise, a very important one at that." She quickly changed the subject because she knew how easily I could make her tell me, but I guess good things come to those who wait, "What is your dorm room like?"

"Well it looks like an apartment. It has a living room with a flat-screen TV, two couches, and a few coffee tables, and of course Emmett brought his Xbox and his DVD pla-" I stopped when I heard a huge crash.

"Edward! What was that?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure, I'll call you back tomorrow. Bye mom I love you." I said as I quickly hung up

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I looked around as I saw pieces of shattered glass on the ground and a pissed off looking girl staring Emmett down.

Oh I get it, she was the girl from the pool this morning. Holy shit this girl, who I assumed was Rosalie, was beautiful. Her wavy blonde hair ended just below her shoulder blades. Her body was better than Heidi Klum's but not better than the brunette's from this morning. She had a perfect angular nose, high cheekbones, and full, puffy lips, but her face wasn't as angelic as the brunette's either. Her baby blue eyes were full of hatred as she gave the dirtiest look Emmett had ever gotten from a girl.

I couldn't help it I started laughing hysterically, soon after I started, Jasper joined it. But Emmett stood there with a terrified look.

After we stopped laughing, Jasper filled me in, "Rosalie just got here to see how I was settling in when she saw Emmett, she then grabbed the closest, most dangerous object in sight and threw it at him, but she missed."

"YOU! YOU ARE THE PIG FROM THIS MORNING! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THRUSTING YOUR HIPS AT ME LIKE YOU DID!?" Rosalie ranted.

"I am Emmett, and I sincerely apologize. When I see women as gorgeous as you I do stupid things, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, I lost control and wasn't thinking at all. Please forgive me." Wow, he was good.

And when Emmett flashed a movie star smile she melted, "no I'm sorry for yelling at you! And throwing that bowl at you, you could've been hurt! What was I thinking? Would you like to go get some ice cream so I can make it up to you?"

"It would be my pleasure, my lady." Jasper just stared in shock, I, on the other hand, was used to Emmett's unnatural charm.

Life was so unfair.

I headed off toward the bathroom. I took out my green toothbrush and my Crest toothpaste and brushed all the food out of my braces. Yeah, I know it's gross, but I guess it's worth it to get a nice smile. I have had these on for 5 years now and I was supposed to be getting them off soon according to Dr. Musgrave, but he's said that at least four times in the last 2 years, and obviously it hasn't happened. After I rinsed with water and mouthwash, I opened the small cabinet and took out my Clean & Clear face wash. I knew it wouldn't work, but I washed my face anyways still hoping it would cure my terrible acne.

I texted my mom so she would know everything was alright, _Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Emmett angered a hot blonde and she threw a glass bowl at him- don't worry she missed, and now he's buying her ice cream. –E_

_Wow, Emmett must have a way with the ladies. Goodnight muffin top, I love you, and good luck tomorrow! –Mom_

_Thanks love you too. And please refrain from calling me muffin top -E_

_Sure thing sweetheart. -Mom_

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, _maybe tomorrow won't be as bad as I'm thinking it will be. Yeah, right._

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think of Donavon, I was planning on using Jacob but then I found a better part for him and it will please all of you Jacob lovers- I hope! So then I was left with Mike, Eric, or Tyler for Bella's possible love interest, but I couldn't subject her to that kind of torture. And don't worry this will eventually an ExB story. As always, please please please please review! Thanks for reading**

**-----Devyn ! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to EdwardCullenIsBeautiful, nevergotoverhim, and Nina Toledo for reviewing, and to all my other readers! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight unfortunately. ):

BPOV

"BELLLLLAAAA!" The high-pitched voice could belong to one person and one person only. Serenade.

"What do you want!?" I said harshly

"Well I thought I would wake you up so you could get ready for school, I'm sorry for waking you." Shit now I felt bad for yelling.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ser, sorry for yelling."

"Not a problem." She said with a big smile on her face.

I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, and started my water setting the water so it would be extra hot. I disrobed and got in. I let the amazing hot water do its magic on the cramps and muscles in my back while I worked on my hair, gently massaging in the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. After I was done with that, I took out my Neutrogena face wash, and washed away the oil from the previous day.

I hopped out of the shower and shook all the excess water out of my hair and the put a towel over it and twisted it up so that it was on top of my head. I dried off my body and put on my robe.

I took out my blow dryer and meticulously dried my hair. That is the one bad thing about having long hair: it takes forever to dry! After 25 minutes with the blow dryer I decided my hair was dry enough to straighten. Straightening was so tedious. I wish curly hair was still "in". I would save myself about 45 minutes in the morning. I brushed through my hair a final time and added some shine spray to top it all off.

Onto the make-up. I really hated make-up; I am terrible at applying it so I try to keep it very minimal. I started with a light silver eye shadow, added some black mascara, and finished with black eyeliner.

Sometimes I wish I was a guy just because they could jump in and out of the shower and be ready to go. As I girl I had to go through the whole nine yards, and it sucks.

I went to my large closet to pick out an outfit for today. Hmmm… I picked out my matching lacy blue thong and push-up bra, a short, destroyed, jean skirt from Hollister and a white v-neck tee shirt that said Laguna Beach Cali in navy blue lettering on it. I paired it with my favorite navy flip flops and some navy blue bangles and I was out the door and onto too my first period class which is…. Uhh shit !

I opened up my bookbag to find my schedule. Oh okay my first period is creative writing! I love this class. I love writing all kinds of things from romance to sci-fi. Another secret of mine to add to my already large list.

On my way to creative writing I ran into Donavon.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey Donnie, where are you going?"

"Gym, how about yourself?"

"Uhm creative writing! I'm so pissed they stuck me with this class again!" This was the same lie I used last year.

"Haha well that sucks for you." Gotta love my sensitive boyfriend right?

"Yeah, well I don't wanna be late. Bye!"

"Bye, love you Bells."

"Yeah, love you too."

When I entered the creative writing room, the guys sitting in the front row, whom I did not recognized, looked at me appreciatively. I went all the way to the back of the classroom, sat down and unloaded my notebook and some pencils so I could take notes.

"Good morning class, I'm , and I'll be your creative writing instructor for this semester." Wow a new teacher! And holy shit he was sexy. Ew gross, I'm mentally hitting on my teacher.

After he lectured us on the classroom rules and expectations he gave us our first writing assignment. "Okay, so the first project for this year will be a romance novel. But not just any romance novel. You have to write one about a forbidden love. Like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. The novel has to be more than 100 pages long and will be due at the end of the month. So start idea webbing!"

I sat there and thought about possibilities but drew a blank! I've never had to write something this long and complicated. So I just wrote some shit down so it looks like I'm idea webbing when he glances over here, which seems to be more often than normal.

After I left I had to go to Government.

When I entered I sat in the middle of the classroom instead of the back, this is because some of my friends would be in this class and they would want to sit as close to me as possible. Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler were all in this class. Lucky me.

After Mr. Denninger was finished droning on about what we would be doing and experiencing in government this year he gave us time to talk.

"Bella, you like look so awesome today!"

"I know right! But thanks Jess." I hate acting conceited

"Did you guys here about the two new Cullen brothers that just transferred in?"

"No Jess, spill!" Lauren was eager that she might have found a new boy toy.

"Well the older Emmett or Embry or something, is totally hott! But he's already been taken!"

"What!? By who!?" Now Lauren was angry, I didn't know she could show any other emotions other than jealousy and hatred. Wow I learn new things everyday!

"Uhm that sluttty bitch Rosalie Hale! I saw them getting ice cream last night and they were looking pretty cozy." God, she sounded like a gossip magazine.

I wanted to scream at her for calling Rosalie a slut and a bitch but I had to refrain myself so I asked. "What about the younger one?"

"Totally geeky! I saw him walking into the registration office yesterday morning with his brother. And wow, talk about opposites. He has these hideous bottlecap glasses, acne and to top it all off braces! And his outfit! He had on a stu-" and she was cutoff by the bell.

Shit now it was time for French. I headed toward the back when I tripped over someone's foot and landed in a very awkward position.

"I am so sorry! Here let me grab your books." He stuck out his hand for me to grab so he could help me up. I am guessing from his 'geeky' appearance that he was Edward Cullen.

I looked at his eyes and they were green but I couldn't really see them because of his glasses. Oh well I'll just have to continue my search for my green eyed god. Hmph.

He helped me up and avoided all eye contact with me and sprinted off towards his seat. I sat in the seat beside him, it was the only one left.

"BONJOUR MON AMIS!" (hello my friends) Madame Wilson said as she came through the door. She was a big lady and when I say big lady I mean BIG lady. But she was extremely nice and helpful so she was a great teacher. As she talked about conjugation of –ir verbs, I tried to look over at Edward and to thank him for helping me out but he kept his head turned slightly away from me and his glance towards the teacher.

Jess was right about his appearance I realized to my dismay. I was hoping she was exaggerating. But he had almost shoulder length, shaggy hair. The color of it was gorgeous though, I had never seen bronze hair before. His oversized bottlecap glasses looked like they were from the 80's and his acne was severe. And to complete his look he had the braces, but his teeth looked perfectly straight. His outfit wasn't that bad, I thought. I liked his 'The Who' shirt, his faded jeans, and his black converse. If I dressed like myself, that's exactly what I would dress like.

"Madamemoiselle Bella would you like to answer the question please?" Shit what was the question?

"Je m'excuse, quelle était la question?" (excuse me, what was the question?)

"What are the singular conjugations of the verb sortir?"

I thought about it and I had no idea! Then Edward coughed, I looked over and he had the list of the conjugations written down on his notes! He shifted it so I could look off of it.

"Je sors, tu sors, il sort, and elle sort."

"Tres bien." (very good) She looked shocked.

"Thanks." I whispered and Edward nodded his head in response. Goddammit! Why won't he look at me!

Just when I finished that thought, the bell rang and he sprinted out the door. I needed to talk to Madame about getting a tutor.

"Hey Madame, I was wondering if you could set me up with a tutor. I know it's the first day and all but I know I'm going to need some help soon. Very soon."

"Well sure Bella, but you did so well today."

"I guess it must've been my lucky day."

"Okay, meet me after class on Friday and I'll have you meet your tutor. I need a day or two to find a good tutor for you but I might have one in mind."

"Thanks so much Madame!"

"It's my pleasure. Have a good day!"

"You too."

And now I was off to geometry. I hate math with a burning passion. So this should be fun.

On my way there I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. It made me mad that he didn't stare at me like 99.9% of the guys did at our school. Was I not pretty enough for him? Gosh why did I care!? He was a nerd for Pete's sake.

EPOV

Thank the Lord, I had gone through my first two classes and I hadn't seen the brunette.

I walked into the French classroom and noticed that I was the first one here. I sat down and spread out my long legs. These desks were little and I always felt cramped up. I looked through my French book to refresh myself when I felt something hit my foot. I looked down and saw a girl lying in a very uncomfortable looking position on the floor. Shit! I tripped her!

I ran over to her to help her up. "I am so sorry! Here let me grab your books." I held out my hand for her to grab so I could help her up. When she looked at me I recognized her! Of course I tripped the brunette because God just loves me so freaking much. I was about to shout REALLY GOD!? JUST KILL ME NOW! But that would make this situation even more embarrassing.

She didn't seem to recognize me so I ran to my seat. And she sat in the one next to me. For the next 40 minutes I listened to the teacher talk about conjugations, which I had already learned about last year.

I tilted my head away from her as much as possible without making it obvious and I kept my eyes on Madame. But the one time I glanced over at her she was staring at me! Maybe she did recognize me. Fuuuuuckkkkkkk.

"Madamemoiselle Bella would you like to answer the question please?" So Bella was her name? Well Bella wasn't paying attention at all

"Je m'excuse, quelle était la question?" (excuse me, what was the question?) Wow that was a nicely put together sentence.

"What are the singular conjugations of the verb sortir?" Easy question

She was in deep thought and then I realized that she had no idea what the answer was. I wrote down the answer and coughed, she looked over at me and turned the paper so that she could easily read the correct answer.

"Je sors, tu sors, il sort, and elle sort."

"Tres bien." (very good) She looked shocked.

"Thanks." She whispered and I nodded my head as a way of saying your welcome. Goddammit! Why is she staring at me!

The bell rang and I took off as fast as possible.

My next class was Government with Denninger.

I sat down in a seated close to the back when I noticed the asshole from gym had come in. His name was Donavon I think.

This morning in gym he thought it would be fun to have target practice with a dodge ball. I, inevitably, was his target. He thought it was hilarious and so did the rest of the class. Including the gym teacher. All the hits were to the abdomen area so I don't have to worry about black eyes or anything.

As Mr. Denninger talked about the advantages of taking his class, I let my thoughts wander to Bella. She was gorgeous and that automatically made her popular. But I didn't get the bitchy vibe from her. I was very good at reading people. The vibe I got from her was sincere and kind. She didn't yell at me for tripping her when she very well should have. I really wanted to get to know her. But I doubt she would want to get to know me.

The bell rang and I was off to lunch. Upon entering the cafeteria I heard my name being yelled and Emmett in the corner flailing his arms above his head like a hyperactive 4-year-old. I walked over and sat down the only people I recognized other than Em was Jasper and Rosalie. One of the girls there had long auburn hair and blue eyes, and she was very petite and pretty. "Hi, I'm Serenade, Rose's roommate. And that is Angela our other roommate." She said pointing to the dark haired girl sitting beside her, she looked very quiet and shy, just like me.

"So you guys must have a three bedroom dorm like us." I was trying to make small talk.

"Actually, we have a five bedroom three bathroom deluxe suite dorm" Serenade added proudly.

"Wow. Who are your other roommates?"

"Bella Swan is the only other one in the room. We use the extra bedroom for storage and stuff."

Bella Swan!?

"Oh I see."

We all got up and got our lunches. I got a piece of greasy cheese pizza, fries, an apple and a Mountain Dew. Emmett got two trays full of food. Like you could expect anything less from Emmett haha.

"Do you have to be such a pig all the time?" Rose asked as see watched Emmett shovel down his food.

"I'm a growin boy Rose. Of course I do."

"Well you could at least use your table manners!"

"Fine." He tucked his napkin into his shirt like a bib and took out his knife and cut his food into little bits. He politely picked up his fork and placed it into his mouth very carefully while chewing very slowly.

"Em, I never though I'd say this but, your ass is whipped!"

Rose gave me a death stare while Emmett defended himself, "What!? No I'm not I just appreciate and take into consideration Rose's suggestions to improve myself." He flashed me a satisfied smile.

Jasper turned to me, "Yepp, he's whipped."

"Whatever douchers, I don't see you with any beautiful ladies." After that him and Rose got up and went to their 5th period class. Following behind them were Angela and Serenade.

"Hey Jazz, where are you off to?"

"Biology, what about yourself?"

"The same, but I gotta go pee, so I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah sure man, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks."

I hurried to the bathroom, and quickly relieved myself before heading off to biology.

I entered just before the final bell rang. I looked around to find Jasper but he was already sitting with someone, he gave me an apologetic look. I finally found a seat. It was the only seat left. Shit.

It was next to Bella.

"Please take your seat Mr…?"

"Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, please take the seat next to Miss Swan over in the back corner, so we can start class please."

I sat down in the seat closest to the aisle so that I was to the right of Bella. I shielded my face by putting left hand on the side of my face.

I decided I would actually pay attention to Mr. Banner, "This year in Biology, your lab partner will be the person beside you. We will be learning about…" Okay I changed my mind.

Instead I thought about a new piano composition I could write, I haven't written a new one in so long I've been suffering from a creative block if you will. I gave that up after I drew blank after blank.

"Hey Bella." I looked over at a blonde guy with blue eyes and a round, boyish face as he talked to Bella.

"Mike."

"So I was wondering, do you wanna go out to eat tonight. Maybe we could go get pizza or something?"

"Mike what the hell? You know I'm dating Donavon." Great she was dating that guy. I instantly felt bad for her. Did she know she was dating an asshole?

"Well what Donavon doesn't know what hurt him, so I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

"No Mike! I'm not gonna cheat on him!"

"Fine we can just be friends with benefits."

After he suggested that I just wanted to punch him, or inflict pain on him somehow for treating her like this, "Dude, she's not interested, just leave her alone okay?" Oh shit. Did I really just say that out loud.

I turned to look at them. Both Mike and Bella stood there with the mouths hanging open in shock. And then Mike just walked back to his seat, discouraged.

"Thanks Edward, you've saved me twice today."

"You're welcome." The bang rang and I was out the door in a flash and off to pre-calculus.

BPOV

Mike was getting really annoying and I didn't know how to get rid of him once he said we should be friends with benefits.

"Dude, she's not interested, just leave her alone okay?" Holy shit.

I turned to find out where that gorgeous voice came from, I looked beside me and discovered that it was Edward. He stuck up for me!

"Thanks Edward, you've saved me twice today."

"You're welcome." He looked kind of embarrassed and like always as soon as the bell rang he sprinted away.

I got up slowly and gathered my books and headed towards gym.

As I walked in, I pushed up the 'girls' and went to talk to Coach Clapp, "Coach I don't feel very well today, so may I please sit out?"

"Why uhh uhh, yes of course you may Miss Swan. I hope you get better." I did that every single day last year, and it worked every time. And I have every intention of doing the same thing this year as well.

After gym I had my free period so I went back up to my dorm room to chill out for a little bit and watch TV.

When I got in Rose was the only one there. As soon as she saw me, she got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Rose! Please stop, I really wanna talk to you, about everything." She just glared at me. "I know you don't want to talk, but I really think we should, what do you say we go down to the grocery store and we can talk while we shop? Please." I begged

"Fine, as long as you let me drive. Your car." I glanced skeptically at her, but I knew how good Rosalie was with cars so I agreed and threw my keys to her.

About 5 minutes into our trip Rose had the biggest smile plastered on her face. "This car is amazing, it's so.. so… exhilarating to drive, I think I'm in love. I'm gonna have to get myself one."

"I'm glad you like it! I do too, it's my baby."

She pulled into the Kroger's parking lot and got out.

We were in the canned food aisle when she started the discussion, "Why did you do it Bella? We had the perfect friendship and then you just ditched me for _them_." She said with a disgusted tone.

I picked up a few cans of Chef Boyardee ravioli and some spaghettio's and placed them into the cart. "Rose, I had spent my whole life being invisible, I was always in your shadow. Following your every footstep. When Donavon came up to me that day on the beach, I thought he was talking to you. When I realized that he was actually talking to me, I saw the chance to be noticed and I took it and ran. I didn't realize that I was gonna become this fake bitchy person that I am. I actually hate who I am." I found some Froot Loops, Cocoa pebbles, and Honeycomb and threw those into the cart as well. "When I sat with 'them' the next day I didn't realized that I would have to choose between the two of you. I was young and stupid. And I chose the wrong group, I chose them because I was selfish."

"Do you even realize what I went through because of you leaving me!? I had no friends except for Jazz, I had no one to talk to. I was so alone. Everyday that I see you I just want the old Bella back. The one who writes the most amazing novels and wore jeans and a tee shirt with tennis shoes everyday. The one who listens to classical music and alternative rock. I hate what you've become too Bells, I just want the old you back!"

"I want the old me back too, maybe in good time I will return to what I used to be, but right now I'm in too deep. But I would trade everything I own and all my popularity and fake friends just to have our friendship back. Please Rose. Please."

She hugged me and we both stared crying in the middle of the bread aisle. People were staring but we didn't care. We just stood there in our embrace in a desperate attempt to make up for lost time.

We went up to the check out and unloaded our supply. We spent $239.34.

We had to cram everything in my little car and I had to hold 9 bags on my lap just to make everything fit.

"Rose, next time we're bringing your car." We laughed and sang as loud as possible to the songs on the radio on the way home.

We parked and got a few guys to take the groceries up to the dorm.

When we walked in side-by-side Serenade noticed, "Looks like someone's getting along, I was wondering when you too would make up! Took ya long enough!"

Rose and I looked at each for a second and then tackled Serenade for a group hug, Angela came out of her room and joined in. It was good to have my friends back. My real friends.

We all changed into our most comfy pajamas and brought out the Ben & Jerry's and popcorn and popped in _Pretty Woman_.

I wanted to show Rose that I was dedicated to making our friendship thing work, "So Rose I hear you have a sexy new boyfriend!?"

"Haha, yeah. His name is Emmett Cullen. He's tough on the outside but he's a real sweetheart on the inside. Plus he's an amazing kisser." Her face reddened by her confession.

"What about you and Donavon Bella?"

"It's complicated I guess. We're together by default. Like I'm the queen bee," I grimaced at the thought of that, "and he's the king of the school so we should be together. So we are. It's barely a real relationship, he keeps me around as a trophy, another girl for his gallery. I think he just doesn't want any other guy to have me."

"Why do you keep him around then?"

"I don't want any other girl to have him either. I guess he's like my security blanket. Moving on, Angela any boys catch your eye yet?"

"Well there's one." She was clearly embarrassed, she's even shyer than I am.

"SPILL!" We all shouted in unison. Poor girl, we scared the shit outta her.

"Well his name is Ben Cheney, we met in the library, and we both went for the same book. He gave it to me and told me how pretty I was and we've been talking non-stop." I don't think I've ever seen her smile so widely.

"Awe Ang! I'm so happy for you." Rose said.

"Angela that's so cute! He better treat you right, or I'll kick his ass." Serenade added.

"He sounds perfect for you! Congrats." I finally said.

"Thanks guys, Serenade anyone for you?"

"Well I met this one guy today down on the beach, he's super cute!"

"Name, age, hometown, and description please?" What can I say I needed details!

"Jacob Black, 16, San Diego, tall, dark and sexy!" We all started cracking up.

"I'm so happy for all three of you!" I finally stopped laughing and was able to choke that out.

"But what about you Bella, you can't stay with Don much longer, you don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"After what I've became and done to you, I think I do deserve it Rose."

"No you don't. Hasn't anyone else caught your attention?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well yesterday I tripped and this guy caught me."

"What did this guy look like?"

"I don't know, all I could look at were his eyes, they were the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. Before I could look at the rest of his face he took off."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"Yeah I hope, well I'm heading off to bed, I had fun tonight. The most fun I've had since freshman year, actually." I hugged each one of them and when I was hugging Rosalie I said, "It feels great to have you back, I love you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, and I love you too sis."

"Night guys!"

That was the best day I've had in a really long time. I got in my bed and fell asleep immediately.

THURSDAYEPOV

This week had really gone by fast. Thankfully I seemed to fade into the background and no one really picked on me like they did at my old school.

The first three periods flew by. When French class ended Madame told me she needed to speak with me in private, "Bonjour, Edward. I just wanted to say that I'm very impressed by your work thus far."

"Uh? Thanks."

"I also wanted to give you an opportunity for some extra credit, not that you need it or anything, but it also looks good on college resumes."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to be a tutor."

"Alright, I tutored at my old school too. Who am I going to be tutoring?"

"Miss Swan."

"…"

"Are you okay with that Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow during your free period, she's requesting that you meet in her room, room 1016. It's in McCleary hall."

"Great…"

"Thanks for your help."

"Votre bienvenue." (your welcome)

Well fuck.

A/N, well, how'd you guys like it!? Sorry this one took awhile I had a case of writer's block. And now you found out Jacob's role, don't worry he'll be a bigger character soon enough. As always read and review! Love you guys ! Oh and all of the teachers I use are my actual teachers except for Mr. Banner and Coach Clapp.

**----Devyn (:**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! That's all I've got to say! Thank you so much! Anyways onto chapter 5, I hope you enjoy Emmett and Edward's little surprise.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but alas I do not.

EPOV

I hurried from pre-cal to my dorm as quickly as possible. I need to put on a clean shirt and re-apply my deodorant. I didn't want to repulse Bella n our first tutor session.

I pulled on a new 3oh!3 tee shirt and a nicer pair of destroyed jeans. I combed through my unruly hair, put on my deodorant and some of Emmett's Old Spice cologne. I took a final look in the mirror and realized that this was as good as it's gonna get. I grabbed my French stuff and my bookbag and I was about to leave when Emmett stopped me.

"Where are you off to Eddo?"

"Emmett what did I tell you about calling me that? And I'm going to Bella's."

"Bella Swan's?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm her French tutor."

"Haha, oh I thought you were going over there for a date or something. But have fun bud."

"Thanks will do. What are you doin tonight?"

"Rose and me are just gonna hang out here and watch a movie."

"Oh well have fun." As I was walking out the door I yelled, "remember to wrap it before you tap it!"

BPOV

I was cleaning up the rest of the apartment when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it up, "hi Bella." It was Edward Cullen. It was definitely not who I was expecting. Madame usually makes seniors tutor. But oh well, Edward seems like a nice enough guy, and he's really smart too.

"Hey Edward, come on in!"

"Wow this place is huge."

"I certainly like it haha." I motioned for him to take a seat on the couch while I went into the kitchen, "I made us some snacks, and do you like cheesy chips?"

"Uhm what are they?"

"They're tortilla chips with shredded cheese on them, then you stick them in the microwave so the cheese melts, they're delish!"

"They sound like it haha" I sat the chips down on the coffee table in front of him and I sat down beside him. He looked uncomfortable with the closeness between the two of us so I scooted over a couple of inches. "So uh what do you need help on?"

"Right now I just don't understand the conjugations, other than that I'm good."

So he cracked open his book and he began to explain how to conjugate –ir and –er verbs. We spent about an hour on those and I couldn't contain any more information.

"I don't think I've ever learned that much in a single hour ever in my life! Thanks so much for your help. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure." Just then he took off his glasses to clean them and he looked at me. Holy fuck my life.

It was him.

Edward was the green-eyed guy I ran into on Sunday! The answer had been in front of me this entire week and now he was staring at me like I was mentally unstable.

"Bella are you okay you look like you saw a ghost."

I couldn't respond to that so I simply stated. "You're him."

"I'm who?" He was very confused at this point.

"You're the guy I ran into on Sunday!"

"Oh, listen I'm so sor-"

"It wasn't you're fault! I tripped and fell on you, thank you for catching me!"

"It actually was my fault I wasn't watching where I was walking and I ran into you. I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you would hate me."

Ohh, so that's why he was hiding his face to me this whole week.

Uh-oh word vomit, "You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen."

His face turned bright red at the compliment. "Thank you. Since we're done, I probably should go." He started to stand up. All of a sudden I felt desperation and sadness, I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay here. With me.

"No, don't. We could just sit here and hang out. Maybe talk a little since we're going to have to spend so much time together."

He flashed a metallic smile and sat back down. "We could play 20 questions if you'd like."

I smiled and nodded at his suggestion. "What are your parents names."

"Carlisle and Esme, they're amazing parents. I suppose it's my turn," I nodded, "What type of music do you like?"

"Uhm I really love classical, especially Debussy. But I also love alternative rock like Mayday Parade, Secondhand Serenade and Hey Monday."

"Really? I love Debussy! And Vulnerable by Secondhand is amazing."

"Yeah, do you like Panic! at the Disco?"

"I love them! Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off is brilliant."

From that point on we talked about everything, music and movies, cars and books. Anything you can think of, we talked about it. And it wasn't a pressured, awkward conversation, like when someone is trying so hard to think of something to talk about. Our conversation can as easy as breathing. Things just came up out of nowhere. I was being the real me. And it felt amazing. Being with Edward was so relieving, I forgot all about Donavon and Jessica and Lauren, and everyone else. For that moment and during that period of time it was just Edward and I.

Edward was finally warming up. He even shifted his body towards me and relaxed. I didn't see the ugly, geeky Edward that everyone else saw. I was the brilliant and talented one. The one who had dreams of being a surgeon, not for the money, but just so he could save people's lives. He was honest and true. It was refreshing to hang out with someone like him while I'm usually stuck hanging out with the fake wannabes.

I looked up at the clock at noticed that it was already 11:30, we'd been talking for 5 hours! No, that couldn't be possible! But it was.

"Where are your roommates?" He startled me out of my thoughts.

"Serenade is out with her boyfriend Jacob, Rose is with Emmett doing God knows what," he laughed at that one, "and Angela is out bowling with Ben."

"I really should be going, I have to go home and pack for my parents house this weekend," I hoped I didn't look as disappointed as I felt. He grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pen and wrote something down, "Here's my number in case you need anything."

"Thanks Edward." I gave him a small smile

"I had a really great time tonight Bella, thanks."

"I had an amazing time too, and it was my pleasure. Have fun this weekend."

"Thanks, and whatever you do this weekend, please, be safe." After that he left and my heart felt like it dropped 100 feet below the surface.

I showered and changed into my pajamas. While I was lying in bed and let my thoughts wander. When a certain question came to mind I startled myself awake.

Did I like Edward Cullen?

EPOV

She had an amazing time too!? I've never felt like this before. She was so different than I imagined. She of course was gorgeous, but she was also brilliant underneath the skin.

We had so much in common when it came down to music, books, movies, and even cars!

Was it me or did she look disappointed when I left. Hell I was depressed now that I had gotten back to my room, I missed her.

"Hey how did tutoring go?"

"Oh hey Jazz, it went great, she's a quick learner." I tried to hide my enthusiasm, I didn't want anyone else to know about our bond. It seemed sort of private. So, I took off into my room. I packed my bag for tomorrow. After that I changed into my boxers and a tee shirt and went to bed. A sudden thought jolted me awake.

Did I like Bella Swan?

-------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke to Emmett shaking me awake and telling me it was time to go. So we loaded up his jeep and took off.

"I wonder what the surprise is!?" Emmett sounded like a kid before Christmas.

"Uh I don't know, probably a new car or a dog or something."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm so excited!" We pulled into our driveway and got out our bags.

"Mother dear! We're home!"

My mother rushed out to see us and embraced both in lung constricting hugs.

"Edward I've missed you so much!"

"Me too mom, even though its only been less than a week."

"What about me mom!?"

"Of course I missed you too Emmy boo!"

"Okay. I'll let the name slide this time. But only because I missed ya."

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he's up getting your surprise ready."

Emmett was bouncing up and down in his seat. "Mom we're ready! Bring out the present!!!!!!"

"Okay Carlisle we're ready!" My mom shouted she turned towards me and she looked a little nervous.

I glanced up the stairway and saw Carlisle descending followed by our present.

What. The. Fuck.

That definitely wasn't a dog.

And it sure as hell wasn't a car.

It was a girl.

A small pixie-like girl with short, jet-black, spikey hair that stuck out in every direction. She was also very pretty. She ran up to Emmett and myself and gave us bone-crushing hugs.

She looked over Emmett and looked satisfied. However when she looked at me she had a horrified expression on her face.

I nervously stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Edward."

She took my hand in her very tiny one, "Hi Edward, I'm Alice."

She and Emmett also exchanged greetings and we all sat down. Saying that it was awkward was an understatement. Emmett and I sat there with utterly confused looks on our faces, while Esme sported a nervous smile on hers. Alice who was sitting between my parents on the couch opposite of me and Emmett had an enthused expression, and finally Carlisle looked like he was in deep thought.

"Carlisle I think you should explain." My mom instructed.

"Ah, oh course dear, Emmett, Edward." He looked straight at us, "This is your sister, Alice."

"Uhm come again?" I was extremely confused, was this a prank?

"Your father and I have adopted Alice here."

"Why didn't you tell us!?" It was Emmett who spoke this time.

"Well we didn't want to get your hopes up, and so we decided to wait until all the paperwork was finalized before we told you." My father explained.

Alice looked upset now, she probably thought that Emmett and I didn't approve, so I comforted her. "Welcome to the family Alice!"

"Oh thank you!"

My mom stood up, "Well I'll let you three get acquainted while I finish lunch, Carlisle would you please join me." Both my parents headed into the kitchen.

So now I had a sister, random. But nice I suppose.

APOV

"Okay Carlisle we're ready." My new mother called.

"Are you ready Alice." Carlisle was such a sweet man, I was lucky to have been adopted by him and Esme.

"Yes, I am." I flashed him my most courageous smile.

I followed him down the stairs to meet my new brothers. Without even looking at them I ran up to them and gave them huge hugs! As soon as I released them I looked them over.

The tall and bulky one, who I am assuming was Emmett, was very nice looking and dressed well. I would be proud to call him my brother.

I looked at the second one. And holy shit! What was he wearing! He had on high waters! This just wasn't acceptable. He has acne too! I can cure that easily with my special remedy. But I was going to have to do a makeover on him. Yay! Project Edward!

EPOV

Emmett, Alice and I talked for about an hour about random stuff before lunch was ready.

We all sat at the table while my mom served her homemade vegetable soup. It was my favorite meal.

"Edward before I forget, Dr. Musgrave called and you have an appointment for today at 3. Maybe you'll get them off this time."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Mom. They say that every time I go in there, and they never do."

"Edward may I please go with you?" I looked over at Alice. Why in the world would she want to go with me?

"Uhm sure but it'll be sort of boring, are you sure?"

"Yes of course. We could have some brother-sister bonding time."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Sure sure."

After we were done with our delicious lunch I helped mom put the dished away.

"What do you think of Alice Edward?"

"I like her she seems very nice."

"Good, I'm glad I was nervous about how you both would take this. Will you help her get settled into Bristol on Monday for me please?"

"Of course mom. It would be my pleasure."

"Hey! Its 2:45, are you ready to go" Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, let's go. We'll have to take my dad's car, mine's back at Bristol."

We got into my dad's black Mercedes and headed off to the orthodontists.

"So how old are you Alice?"

"I'm seventeen, but I'm pretty sure you're older than me by a couple of months."

"Oh I see. What kinds of things are you interested in?"

"I love shopping and fashion, how about you?"

"I like music a lot. I play the piano, did Esme tell you that?"

"Yeah, she might've mentioned it once or twenty times. Haha"

"Well here we are."

We walked into the orthodontist's office and I told the receptionist that I was ready.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen." They took me back into one of the small rooms, I was surprised to see that Alice followed. She sat down in the chair against the wall and we waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you."

After looking into my mouth for a few seconds he looked at me with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry but your teeth aren't quite ready yet, you'll have these one for another couple of months."

Of freaking course, I glanced towards Alice and I was shocked. She was fuming, I thought her head was going to burst, it was bright red and she was glaring at Dr. Musgrave.

She finally spoke, "Dr. Musgrave may I please speak to you in private for a moment."

He looked just as shocked as I was. "Uhm, well of course Miss."

They stepped outside and into his office I presume.

APOV

HIS TEETH WEREN'T READY!? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT WAS THAT!? HIS TEETH WERE PERFECT!

I couldn't stand it any longer so I decided I needed to have a private chat with the doctor. "Dr. Musgrave may I please speak to you in private for a moment."

He looked just as shocked as Edward did, but if his braces weren't off this would seriously screw up my makeover plan! "Uhm, well of course Miss."

We stepped into his office. It had numerous certificates and awards hung up everywhere along with several fake sets of teeth. Ew gross.

"What can I help you with?"

"Edward's braces need to come off. And they need to come off today!"

"No can do miss, his teeth aren't quite straight enough."

Okay I had had enough! "LISTEN HERE BUDDY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT HIS TEETH! THEY ARE PERFECTLY STRAIGHT. NOW MARCH YOUR ASS IN THERE AND TAKE THAT METAL DEATH TRAP OFF MY BROTHER NOW!" He just stood there looking at me in shock. "I SAID NOW! SO GO!"

He stood up and scrambled into Edward's room.

EPOV

I don't know what Alice did but what ever she did, it scared Dr. Musgrave into taking off my braces.

"Now he's your retainer, wear it at night and your teeth should stay straight." He practically ran out of the room.

"Alice, what did you do?"

"What ever are you talking about big brother?"

"Never mind haha. But whatever you did thank you. I can finally feel me teeth again." I let my tongue graze over my teeth for what seemed like the thousandth time. I just couldn't get used to the smooth texture after I had gotten used to the rough one.

"No problem Eddo."

"No! Not you too!"

A/N And finally the moment you've all been waiting for !!!! Alice's appearance! I thought it would be better if she came in with a bang. As always I love you guys and please tell me what you think!

----Devyn!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N, I'm so relieved to finally have Alice in the story! And I'm guessing most of you feel the same way. I hope. This chapter has been re-written four times. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does though!**

EPOV

"So Alice, how about we go to Dairy Queen for a celebratory snack?"

"Really!?"

"Really really."

As we pulled into the parking lot she was bouncing up and down in her seat, she was reminding me of Emmett. This isn't a good sign.

We ordered our ice cream. I got a simple banana split. Alice got a hot fudge Sunday with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I hope sugar doesn't make her hyper.

"So Alice, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I am 17, but you knew that. I grew up in Marion, Ohio with my mom. We lived with my grandparents because my mom couldn't afford a house. She was always working different jobs, so she was always gone. But I couldn't blame her ya know? She was just trying to make life better, and easier for me. My grandparents died when I was 11. They left us their house and some money. We sold the house a brought a smaller and cheaper apartment. It wasn't much but it was ours. We got a lot closer because she didn't have to work as much. We would go on shopping trips, nothing too expensive though just to the local Salvo and Goodwill. But we made the best of it, and that's when I became shopping crazed. Haha." She smiled and then looked like she was going to cry.

"What happened to her? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I understand."

"No it's okay. Well one night about 3 years ago she went out to go to a club with her new boyfriend. I waited until one a.m. and she never showed up. I woke up the next morning and I went out to the kitchen and there was a note." The tears were coming full speed now, I wished I hadn't asked her about this, but I was glad she was opening up to me so quickly, "The note said, Alice, Take care of yourself. I'm not coming home this time. Love mom. She didn't want me Edward! I sat in my house for days and when the landlord came into collect the rent he saw me huddled up on the kitchen floor with the note in my hand and he called the police, and I've been in foster care up until now. I'm sorry for breaking down on you like this Edward, but I feel like I can really talk to you."

"Thank you for trusting me, I'm here if you ever need to talk again."

"Thanks, now tell me about you."

Well, where to start, "I started playing piano when I was 5 and I fell in love with it. I love all different kinds of music though. Especially alternative and modern rock, and of course the classics. I speak French and I love it. Uhm, I'm a really boring person. I'm obviously a geek, but you probably already figured that out. I don't have many friends. I have two really. Emmett and Jasper. I have a feeling you'll get along with Jasper when you meet him. And I have the best siblings I could've ever ask." She smiled and ran over and hugged me. For a little thing she sure is strong!

"But don't you have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Me? Haha no. Look at me Alice would you expect me to have a girlfriend?"

"But you like someone. I know it!"

"What!? You're absurd!"

"No I am not I'm right, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah I guess I do like someone. I mean I think I do."

"Well how does she- wait what's her name?"

"Um, Bella. Bella Swan."

"Okay well how does Bella make you feel?"

"I feel amazing. I can open up to her and not even be uncomfortable. I get butterflies in my stomach when I see her, what I feel is utterly indescribable! And we've only hung out once!"

"Where'd you guys go on your first date!?"

"It wasn't a date, I am her French tutor."

"Oh la la, the language of love!"

"Yeah, but two problems. And one is a very big problem as a matter of fact."

"What?"

"The first is that I'm a geek and she is amazingly gorgeous and popular. And the second is that she has a muscle head boyfriend that could beat the living shit out of me."

"Edward you're not a geek, you're a great guy, and I'm not just saying that because you're my big brother. I truly mean it. And with your new killer smile you could make her heart melt. As for the acne I have a plan for that."

"Nothing works. So don't get your hopes up."

"Ha, I remember you saying the exact same thing about your braces today at lunch."

"Touché."

"Let's go home and show off your new smile!"

"After you sis." I was really warming up to the idea of Alice being my sister. I already loved that little pixie like I loved Emmett.

When we got home, I parked the car in the garage, and went inside to celebrate my new brace free teeth.

"Mom I'm home." Alice and me yelled at the same time.

As soon as she appeared I smiled and she embraced me. "I told you it would happen this time Edward! Carlisle! Emmett! Edward is now metal free!"

We all gathered around the TV and talked like any normal family. After a few embarrassing home videos were played and made fun of, it was time for dinner. Pizza a la Pizza Hut. Emmett ordered his own specialty large pizza with pepperonis, sausage, anchovies, pineapple, and bacon bits. Alice and I shared a large plain cheese pizza, and our parents had a large pepperoni.

After we had finished eating Alice grabbed my arm and drug me upstairs and into her bathroom. "Okay Edward it's time to get rid of your acne."

"Whatever you say Alice."

She emptied out a small Ziploc bag. She took the first small tub and explained what it was and how it would help, "This is an all natural exfoliating cream that I made myself, I will get rid of dead skin and open up your pores and that will cause the medicine to enter them and clean them out."

She rubbed the rough exfoliating cream on my skin and shit that kind of hurt. She must've noticed my pained expression, "Suck it up Eddie!"

"The next step is this acne treatment, this is lemon juice combined with cinnamon. I don't know how or why this helps but it does." She wiped off the exfoliating shit and applied the lemon juice and cinnamon concoction. And it burned like hell!

"Alice! This is burning my face off!"

"I know, I know. I do this two times a week so I know how you feel. And look at my skin, it's perfect!" She had a point there. "And finally, the final step is apply my special moisturizer!"

She rubbed the moisturizer into my skin and it felt amazing! "Okay, this is much better thanks Ali, don't be disappointed if it doesn't work, my skin is immune to all acne products."

"It will work." She was very convincing, "Look."

I looked in the mirror. Most of my acne was gone! Well, about half of it! I haven't seen my face this clear since 6th grade!

"Alice, come here you magical little pixie!" I chased her down the hall and gave her a big hug.

BPOV

Why did I miss him so much?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_ I looked at my phone, new text from Jess.

_Hey! We're all down by the pool come and join us! So put on your sexiest bathing suit and don't forget the tanning oil!_

Pshh, like the tanning oil would help, I would just get fried.

I went to my dresser and picked out my least favorite, barely there bathing suit from Victoria's Secret and threw it on. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and reapplied my waterproof eyeliner and mascara and then I was out the door.

"Hey guys!" they all responded with their greetings and Mike and Tyler's ogling.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hey, Donavon! What's up?"

"Well I just got done with football practice and I've been missin' you." Before I could stop him, he pulled me close to him and crushed his lips onto mine, my mouth opened without permission. His tongue against mine felt awkward and all wrong, we just weren't moving in sync. We never really have, but I hadn't noticed it until now. We ended the intense make out section after a couple of minutes. Which was definatley not soon enough for me, but Donavon looked pleased.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "What shall we do tonight Bella?"

"It's up to me?" It was never up to me, we always did what he wanted to do and when he wanted to do it.

"Yeah of course babe."

"Um how about we go back to my room and watch a movie and catch up." I didn't really want to go out anywhere that would require me to get dressed up in a skanky outfit so he could show my body off to everyone.

"Sounds good to me."

The gang and I talked about people for the next couple of hours. I didn't say much because I didn't feel the need to gossip with them. I felt bad every time Jessica made fun of someone's outfit or when Lauren made up vicious rumors about Olympic sized Speedo padding on the swim team. **(quote from the movie!)**

Out of nowhere Lauren turned to me, "So Bella what's up with you and Edward Cullen?"

What the hell? "What do you mean?"

"Well my friend, Emily, saw him come out of your dorm room late last night. Are you cheating on Donavon with him or something!?" Okay this was just ridiculous

I had to make up something quick! "Hell no! I would never date a freak like him! He's my French tutor, I'm just using him to get my grades up. I can't believe you would think I would degrade myself into dating that geek." The words came out in a whisper. Why did it feel like I had just tore out my own heart. I felt pain rippling inside of me. Why was I acting like this. I've never hated myself more than I did after I said that.

I looked at Lauren and she was doing something on her phone with a satisfied look on her face. What the hell was her deal?

"Don, I'm going up to my room to get ready. I'll meet you around 6?"

"Sounds good sweetie."

I looked at my phone it was 4 right now, so I had two hours before I got ready.

I went into my dorm room and picked up all the dirty clothes that littered the floor and I vacuumed everywhere so that there wasn't a speck of dirt in sight.

I hopped in and out of the shower as quickly as possible and I decided I would let my hair go naturally, which in my case, was curly. I put a light layer of eye make-up on and started cooking the chicken enchiladas. When I heard a knock at the door.

"Awe, sweetheart you're cooking for me." He called out from the living room.

I walked into the living room so I could give him a hug and a kiss. "Of course, it's our first date since last year, I wanted to do something special."

He examined me for a second longer. "I like your straight hair better, the curls just don't work."

Big hit to the ego right there. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't have time to straighten it, I will tomorrow." Wow I was whipped. I'm pathetic.

When the food was ready, we sat down in the dining room area and ate in silence. When we were done we talked some. Well I actually listened to him talk about things. And by things I mean himself. Why did I like him again? He was so self-absorbed.

"Ready for the movie, I picked out your favorite, Never Back Down."

"Oh thanks babe, that's real thoughtful of you." Yeah that was really convincing.

"Thanks."

So much for watching the movie. As soon as I sat down, we started kissing. Wait no. Let me rephrase that, he attacked me with his lips. There that's much more accurate. About ten minutes into the awful make out session he went for my belt buckle, after that he started unbuttoning my jeans. Now. I know I dress and act like a slut, but I was a virgin and I planned to keep it that way until marriage. And he knew that!

"Donavon what the hell!?"

"Come on Bells, you can't hold out on me much longer! We've been together since freshman year. You should be ready by now!" He was pissed.

"You know I want to wait till marriage."

_This is why I'm hott, this why I'm hott. _Leave it up to Donavon to also have a self-absorbed ringtone as well.

He picked it up, "Hello?"

He listened for a moment, "Oh okay… Mike, I'll be there in a minute." I could've sworn I heard giggling.

"I'm sorry I've gotta go babe, call me later, kay?"

He slammed the door as he left. I really didn't like him, hell I think I might actually hate Don, he was always putting me down and telling me how to dress and how to do my hair. I was sick of his bullshit. Rose was right I didn't deserve to be treated like this.

I missed my Edward. I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contact list.

EPOV

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. _ I picked up my phone, new text. But I didn't recognize the number.

_Hey Edward it's Bella._

_Oh hey Bella! Do you need help with your French or something._

_No I've got it all under control. I just wanted to see how your weekend has been._

_It's great guess what! I now have a sister._

_Really!? That's great did your parents adopt her or something? Or was your mom preggo?_

_Hahah! No she didn't have her, we adopted her._

_Well tell me about her._

_Well her name is Alice and she very tiny and she has short spikey black hair. She's really nice, and helpful haha. And energetic._

_How old is she?_

_She's 17._

_Maybe I'll have some classes with her._

_Yeah hopefully._

We texted back and forth until 3 in the morning. I was really starting to like her, a lot.

The next morning Alice woke me up. How could she be so hyper at 8 a.m.!?

"Good morning favorite brother!"

"Good morning favorite sister."

"That doesn't count, I'm your only sister!"

"No that's not true, I have Emmett."

We both laughed at that and Emmett came in.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward called you a gi-" I put my hand around her mouth, if Emmett knew that I brought his masculinity into question, he'd pummel me.

"Uhm… okay, Eddo do you wanna go work out at the gym with me today we haven't worked out since we moved to Bristol."

"Yeah sure Em, just let me change real quick."

"Alright bro I'll meet you downstairs in 10."

I looked at Alice. "Little sister, were you trying to get me killed!?"

"That wasn't my intention, I just wanted to see Emmett's reaction, have fun at the gym, and I made you a batch of my face stuff and I put it in a bag for you, make sure you use it everyday until it all clears up, and then use it three times a week, are we understood?"

"Yes Dr. Alice."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"Bye Ed.'

"Adios, Al."

I went over to my duffel bag and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless tee shirt. I had to search my closet for an old pair of tennis shoes, and finally came up with some old Nikes.

I met Emmett downstairs and he handed me a protein shake, I chugged it as fast as possible so I didn't have to taste it. That shit was gross. Emmett followed his down with three raw eggs.

"Ah that hits the spot."

"Em, you know that's fucking disgusting right?"

"Yeah I know but it impresses the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

We parked in our local YMCA's parking lot and went in, and showed the receptionist our memberships and we headed into the weight room.

We started with the legs and worked our way up to our abs then our pecks and finally our arms and shoulders. I was gonna be sore tomorrow.

After the workout, we decided to shoot some hoops. I wasn't terrible but I wasn't near as good as Emmett.

"So how are you and Rose."

"We're great," he froze for a second and then he looked at me with a serious face, "I think I love her man."

"Whoa, Emmett are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." I defiantly didn't see this coming, he used changed girls like he changed his underwear.

"I'm happy for you Em. Really."

"Thanks Edward, I am just so scared that I'm gonna screw something up."

"I'm sure you won't, she seems pretty attached to you as well."

"I hope so." He went over to the rack and put the basketball away and then we left.

When we arrived home we packed up the small amount of stuff that we had brought with us including my new acne savior and then took Alice's suitcases out to the jeep.

We said our goodbyes and hugged and kissed our parents farewell.

"Wait Alice! I almost forgot." My mom chased after Alice right before she got into the car. My mom pulled out a platinum credit card and handed it to Alice. "Don't be afraid to spend too much, but your limit is $15,00 a month."

Alice's eyes grew bigger than the moon as she grabbed the credit out of my mom's hands. Oh wait- correction, our mom's hands. And hugged her so tightly I thought she would suffocate her!

And so now we go back to Bristol. I was excited to see Bella!

BPOV

I was lying on my couch when I heard a knock at the door. _I wonder who that could be?_

I opened up the door and saw Edward standing there.

"Hey Bells!" Why did it sound so much better when he called me Bells than it did when Donavon calls me it? He smiled when I told him to come in.

Hold up, something's different. "Edward, smile again."

He looked at me, and happily flashed me a gorgeous smile. I gave him a hug, "Edward congrats! You got them off, your teeth look great!" We were still hugging. Was it my imagination or did Edward and I seem to fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces?

Mmmmm and he smelled amazing.

I looked at him long this time. Something else was different.

His acne! It was almost gone! He looked great.

"I have a surprise for you Bella." A surprise for me?

"Okay, what is it?"

"Come on it Alice!"

A little pixie girl came in carrying roughly 10 suitcases. She dropped them all and came up and gave me a painful hug. "Hi, I'm Alice, we're going to be great friends!"

"Haha, hi Alice, I'm Bella."

"Oh I know." She giggled, I looked up at Edward questioningly and his face reddened and he adverted his gaze from mine, so he must've been talking about me! Why was I so excited?

"So he was talking about me was he?"

Alice laughed, "My, lips are sealed. Show me to my room will ya, I need to unpack and this could possibly take a while! Edward leave us alone will you, me and Bella need to get to know each other."

Edward looked nervous, "Uh okay, I guess I'll talk to you later Bella." He looked sad as he left.

I showed Alice to her room and cleared out the closet, "Sorry, we didn't think we would have another roommate."

"That's okay." She looked up and smiled at me.

We were about halfway through her suitcases when she told me, "You like my brother."

"Uh wh-what?" Was I that transparent!?

"The way you looked at him today. I know that look. It's the same way Esme looks at Carlisle, don't worry Bella I won't tell him." I nodded appreciatively. "He likes you too ya know?"

"What? No he doesn't he just has to be nice because he tutors me."

"You're wrong Bella, but I'll let you tell him how you feel when you're ready. But don't wait to long, I don't think I can keep it to myself haha!"

"Thanks Alice. And Alice…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to be great friends too!"

We finished unpacking, and the other roommates came in.

"Rose, Serenade, Ang, this is Alice, Emmett and Edward's sister."

Rose was the first to greet her. "Alice! I've heard so much about you from Emmett! It's great to finally meet you."

Alice hugged her, "I could say the same about you!"

Serenade and Angela greeted Alice next. I think they liked her. But who couldn't like Alice. She was friendly and bubbling with personality!

After we all sat down and watched an episode of Gilmore Girls we all headed off to bed. Except me.

I flipped open my phone.

_Edward! Are you up?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Good, meet me down at the pool in 5 minutes._

_Bella! The pool is closed!_

_Not for me, I have a key. You get certain perks when all the administrators are male and perverted, see ya soon!_

_Haha! Okay._

I changed into a modest bikini and slipped out of the dorm as quietly as possible.

When I got down to the pool area I saw Edward waiting on one of the beach chairs.

He waved, "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Edward, what would you say to a little late night swim?"

"I think I could agree to that." He winked as he took off his glasses. And then took off his shirt.

Unexpected, defiantly unexpected. He was muscular, but not like Donavon or Emmett. His muscles were more lean and toned. But the one thing I couldn't get over were his perfectly formed abs. I put my hand up to my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

"Haha, you okay Bella?" Well that's embarrassing, he caught me staring. I could feel my face redden.

"Yeah I'm good, haha." I took off my cover-up and looked at him. He was checking me out. But it wasn't a perverted type of checking out. It was an admiring type.

"Bella you're gorgeous." His turned as red as a tomato and quickly looked away and jumped into the pool, pulling me in with him!

A/N Awee! They realized that they like each other! And Donavon! What a doucher right? Well tell me what you think! R&R PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

**---Devyn (:**

**p.s. I love you !**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Just to clarify things, what Bella said to Lauren about Edward was a complete and total lie! Thanks to everyone for R&R, and now one of the chapters you've all been waiting for! I think ha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! *Tear*

**EPOV**

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

She's all I could think about all day. She was perfect. And she accepted me for myself. She wasn't repulsed by my geekyness or driven away by my quirks!

The first two periods of the day seemed to go on forever! I just wanted to get to French so I could see her again. Last night was the most fun in a long time, well actually ever.

The bell to end second period finally rang. I fast walked to class. Screw that! I practically ran, I tackled a couple freshmen and almost close lined the principal. But I didn't care I was about to see my angel. I'm really starting to scare myself with all this mushy gushy talk going on in my head!

I sat down in my seat and waited for Bella.

When she came in we met my gaze and her face brightened up.

"Hey, how are you?" God, how I missed the sound of her voice.

"I'm good, but are you okay, do your feet hurt?"

"Uhm, no. Why?"

"Because you've been running through my mind all day!" Haha, I loved using pick-up lines on her because she had an actual sense of humor.

"Haha, last time I heard that I laughed so hard I fell of my dinosaur!" Ahh, a Stepbrother's quote, she has good taste in movies! Day by day I was learning how perfect she was.

"So you missed me?" Like she even had to ask.

"Of course I did, I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too! And I missed you too." I could've sworn I heard her mumbled, "more than you think." But it might just be my mind playing tricks on me again.

As if on queue Madame appeared in the doorway. Today was a culture day. We were learning about the processing of making French bread. Wow really interesting topic. I dozed off once but was awakened by something hitting my head. My eyes snapped open; I looked around the room and then finally looked at Bella. She was about to die from holding her laughter in.

I gave her a glare, and then joined her in her silent laughter.

"Is something wrong Miss Swan?"

"Uhm no Madame."

"And how about you Mr. Cullen, is something funny?"

"Nothing at all ma'am."

The bell rang and we burst out of the classroom.

"Haha haha! Well I'll see you in biology!"

"Ha, okay bye Bella."

I watched as she sauntered off to her next period and I also watched as Donavon came up behind her and grabbed her ass, and kissed her on the cheek. It was then I was brought back to reality. She was gorgeous, popular, and taken. Bella Swan was untouchable.

I walked glumly off to my next class. I changed my mind.

"Hello Ms. Cope I don't feel well. May I please go back to my dorm?"

"Well sure Mr. Cullen, I'll send an e-mail to your teachers to tell them why you won't be in class."

Wow, that was easier than I thought.

I walked into my dorm room, and headed off to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. No wonder Ms. Cope let me go. Most of my acne was gone! I didn't look absolutely hideous!

Alice was a miracle worker.

I jumped in the shower and then washed my face. After that I grabbed a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos and watched Dirty Jobs until Emmett came back.

"Edward, where were you man!? I tried to call you and text you, but you didn't answer. I have great news!"

"You found a new little brother to annoy!?"

"No! Nobody could replace you baby brother. But back to my news, I told Rose I loved her and she said she loved me too!"

"That's great Em!"

"You don't sound too happy, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Okay I really like this girl, let's call her 'Jane'. Well Jane is gorgeous and popular and has a boyfriend, Jane acts like she likes me back but doesn't say anything and I think I'm imagining it all. I really like Jane but Jane really likes her boyfriend."

"Okay so by Jane you mean Bella, and by really like you mean you love her."

Love? Did I love Bella? The answer was very clear,

Yes, yes I did.

"Emmett you're a genius!"

"It's been mentioned once or twice. Wait, what did I do?"

"You made me realize that I love her! I love Bella!" What about Donavon, "Too bad her boyfriend could eat me for breakfast and Bella probably doesn't feel the same way."

"Her boyfriend is an ass, she'll wake up and realize it eventually, just be patient. And she'd be a fool not to like you back Edward. And next time I try to call you answer you're phone, okay?"

I went into my room to get my phone off the charger.

7 missed calls: 4 from Emmett, 1 From Alice, and 2 from Bella!

12 new text messages,

4 from Em, _Dude! Text me back I have great news! _

_Okay really Edward? Pick up your damn phone._

_This is getting old man, pick up!_

_Edward I'm getting really worried about you! Call me back!_

1 from Jazz, _You better answer your phone soon, I don't think I can control Alice from going on a wild rampage to go and look for you any longer._

2 from Alice, _Edward Anthony Cullen! Answer my calls or I will come and personally kick your ass!_

_Edward, I'm really worried about you, are you okay?_

And 5 from Bella, _Hey, I missed you at lunch, where are you?_

_Are you okay? Text me back._

_Biology is boring w/o you, where are you?_

_Edward this isn't funny I'm really worried about you now!_

_If you don't text me back in 5 minutes I'm sending out a search party._

The last message was sent 4 minutes ago so I quickly texted her back.

_Bells, calm down. I'm fine!_

_Geesh Edward I was terrified for a little bit there, I need help with French, meet at my place at 8. Ttyl! _

_Okay bye!_

What would she need help on, we learned about bread! And why did she care so much?

BPOV

All I could think about all day was Edward.

So, today at lunch, I was worried when I didn't see Edward. I was quiet and withdrawn from my friends, and they get giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I pulled out my phone and texted Edward, I waited for a few minutes, no reply. I hope something didn't happen to him! I texted him again.

After no reply for a second time I excused myself from the lunch table and went into the table to call him, no answer. I returned to the lunchroom and sat back down keeping my glance towards my feet to avoid all the questioning stares.

When I got to biology and realized he wasn't there either so I texted him a third time, still no answer, I texted him a fourth time. I waited for a reply all period. No answer. I was really worried now, almost to the point where I was about to cry!

After biology, I left school and headed up to my dorm, Coach Clapp wouldn't mind if I skipped. I called him again. NO ANSWER!

I sent him a text saying that if he didn't reply I would send out a search party. I wasn't kidding. I sat on my bed waiting for the reply. And it came finally!

I told him to be at my dorm room at 8. I wanted to show him something special.

I lay down on my bed when I thought of the perfect idea for my novel! I immediately jumped up and grabbed my laptop. As soon as I was in a comfortable position I started typing and I couldn't stop. The words just flowed out of my and onto my computer screen. By 6 o'clock I had 237 pages typed out, and I wasn't anywhere near finished.

I decided to start getting ready. I took a long, hot, steamy shower. I decided that I would let my hair be naturally curly again, and see how Edward liked it. I put on mascara and a light lip-gloss. I dug into the back of my closet and picked out an old pair of jeans, a white Go-Go's tee and my dark pink converse. A second later I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Edward!"

"Hi Bella, you look gorgeous, I like you're outfit. It suits you."

"Thanks you look good too. We'll take my car, since I know where we're going."

We headed for my baby and when I started to get in he stood there with his jaw hitting the floor. "This. Is. Your. Car?"

"Yes it is Mr. Cullen. I recommend you pick your jaw up and get in. We don't want to be late for my surprise."

EPOV.

We pulled up to what looked like an old abandoned warehouse.

"You comin Cullen?"

"After you Miss Swan."

She led me to the back of the building, we went don't an old cement staircase and then through a creepy, dim hallway. We ended up in what looked like a tavern.

It was dimly lit, with old pictures and newspaper articles about L.A. covering the walls. There were booths against the walls and a few tables on the floor, but the floor was mostly open, I assumed the open floor space was for dancing. In the corner of the room there was a grand piano, with an old man sitting at it. He was playing Claire de Lune.

"This place is amazing Bella! How did you find it?"

"Freshman year I got lost while downtown, some guys were chasing me, I swear they were going to rape me or attack me or something. Anyways, I found that stairwell and walked down it and just kept on walking and voila, I stumbled upon this amazing Italian restaurant that provides lives music, and not just any music, my favorite kind, classical. They play lots of Debussy! I come here about once a month to clear my head, and be the real Bella for awhile."

The hostess seated Bella and me in a booth that was to the right of the piano.

"The music is beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes it is but it cannot compare to how beautiful you are." Could I be any cheesier!?

She blushed at my compliment, "I don't know how you could say that. I am absolutely ordinary."

"You don't see yourself clearly then."

The waitress appeared and asked us for our drink orders, she turned to me first, "I'll take a coke please."

She then looked at Bella, "Make that 2 cokes please."

"So Edward what do you think about your little sis dating your roommate?"

"What!?"

"Haha yeah, today when Al came home all she could talk about was Jasper and how he asked her to be his girlfriend, I'm really happy for her."

"I didn't know that, I guess I was too busy moping around."

"What were you moping around about?"

The waitress brought out our drinks and a basket of breadsticks, "What can I get you guys to eat tonight?"

"Bella, go ahead."

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And I'll have the chicken parmesan."

"So what were you moping around about?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Oh okay."

"So tell me about your parents."

She explained how she stayed with her mom, Renee, in the summer in Jacksonville, Florida, and she came out here during the school year to live with her dad, Charlie. Her mom was an ex-model, who did infomercials now. She told me about her mom's clubbing habits and how she would bring home a different guy every night. She told me about Charlie's job as a movie director and producer. I loved listening to her, I was infatuated with every story and every word that came out of her mouth. Damn, I had it bad.

The food came and we ate in comfortable silence, just listening to the music that filled the restaurant.

A few minutes later the waitress came back with the check and placed it on the table. We both reached for it at the same time.

"Bella, let me pay for it."

"No you were my guest."

"Bella you're much too kind for your own good, I am the guy and paying the check is the gentlemanly thing to do."

She dropped the argument quickly, I pulled out my wallet and placed to twenty-dollar bills on the table and then left.

On the way home I just had to ask, "Do you love him?"

"Do I love who?"

"Donavon?"

"No, I actually despise him."

"Then why are you with him?" Girls are so confusing!

"I ask myself that everyday."

She pulled up in front of her dorm building and we got out. Being the gentleman that I am I walked her to her door. "I had a great time tonight Bella. Thank you for showing me your special spot."

"It was my pleasure Edward." A smile spread across her lips, her beautiful, enticing, full lips.

BPOV

We were standing at my door saying goodnight, I didn't want to say good night.

"I had a great time tonight Bella. Thank you for showing me your special spot."

"It was my pleasure Edward." I smiled up at him, he leaned in. Oh my gosh!

Before I knew it his lips were on mine, I felt an electric current run through my body and his lips were so soft, so warm, so perfect against mine. I was in heaven, our lips moved in sync, like they were meant to be together. I lost all control at that point.

He was pinning me against my door, his right hand was placed on the small of my back pushing our bodies even closer together, his left hand was on the back of my neck making our lips crash together even more.

My hands were fisted in his long hair, and I was involuntarily moaning sounds of pleasure. This was the best kiss I had ever experienced. I forgot all about Donavon, and everybody else. It didn't matter anymore. They didn't matter.

He ended the kiss before I wanted him to, "I'm so sorry Bella I don't know what came over me! I'm terribly sorry."

"Edward don't be sorry, that was the single best kiss I have ever had." It was true, All of Donavon's kisses and make out sessions combined couldn't hold a candle to Edward and mine's single kiss.

"Really?"

"Yes. Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Well if you count the kiss in 3rd grade with Kerry Wilson underneath the bleachers than no it was not. But I don't really count that as my first kiss. So my first kiss belongs you, love." Love? I liked the sound of that.

"I am honored Edward. But I have to go to bed now. I will talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye Bella, and thanks again."

I entered my door and closed it. I did a celebratory happy dance.

"Tell me everything!"

"Alice I didn't see you there!"

"Was that a short joke?'

"Haha, no it was not."

"Okay good! Spill the details now, I wanna know everything!"

So, I told her all about my night with Edward, I didn't leave anything out, and I even included details about the kiss. She squealed with excitement after I had finished my story.

"OH MY GOSH! Bella, this is so exciting! *yawn* Well I'm wiped I'm heading off to bed. Night Bella."

"Night Ali, love you."

"I love you too Bells."

I sat on the couch for about ten minutes working on my novel. Everything came so natural when I was writing, I hadn't done it in so long, it felt revitalizing!

"Whatcha workin on?" I didn't recognize the husky voice, I spun around ready to attack.

"Who are you!?"

"Jacob Black, Serenade's boyfriend, you must be Bella."

Serenade's description was spot on. He was tall, very tall about 6'8, he had long jet-black hair and midnight color eyes. His russet skin was beautiful, overall he was a very good-looking kid.

"Yes I am, sorry you scared me."

"Oh my fault. I thought you would've heard me open the door."

"Nope, what are you doin here anyways."

"I told Ser that I would meet her here, something about a midnight beach trip, she's down there getting it ready I think and she said she would come get me when she was finished.

Hey, are you okay, you look at little down in the dumps?"

"I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"A love triangle."

"Look the best advice I can give you is do what's best for yourself. Pick who makes you happy and who fills the void in your heart. You've got to ignore your head and listen to your heart."

Just then Serenade came through the door, "Jake, you ready?"

"Yeah, comin babe."

"Oh hey Bells, how was your night."

"Too amazing for words. And thanks for the advice Jacob."

"No problem."

"Behave you two!"

"Like always Bella, night!" After they left I went to bed. I was unconscious before my head even hit the pillow.

The next day at school, Edward and I didn't really get chance to talk because Madame started talking as soon as I entered the doorway.

At lunch I was sitting with my usual table. I wasn't talking or paying attention at all.

"Bella, are you okay?" It was Lauren who asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Jessica answered, "Well you haven't been yourself lately."

Just then all hell broke lose inside me I didn't care what they thought anymore, "You know what you guys!? I haven't been myself at all since freshman year. I've been fake just like that rest of you!" At this point I was yelling and everyone was staring, my 'friends' had shocked looks on their faces, but I wasn't done yet, "I hate talking about people for the stupidest reasons! I hate dressing like a slut, I would rather wear a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with a pair of converse! I hate acting stupid and I hate straightening my hair and wearing an excess amount of make-up. I hate what I've become. I hate _People _and _Seventeen _magazine! I love reading! Actual books! Novels that are 700 pages even! But what I like more than reading is writing. I love my creative writing class! AND I'M IN LOVE WITH EDWARD CULLEN." At this point you could hear a pin drop, I ran out of the cafeteria.

I stopped in the doorway to turn to look at Donavan, he looked confused, that happens to him a lot, he's a Dumbass, "As if I needed to say it, it's over you self-absorbed asshole. OH AND YOU'RE A TERRIBLE KISSER." On that note I was off.

I ended up sitting on a bench a few feet away from the cafeteria. I heard footsteps and someone pulling me up to hug me, I didn't need to look at his face to know it was Edward because I felt the jolt of electricity.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you! You were amazing in there." At this point I was bawling, "Why are you crying, love?"

"I'm just so happy and relieved to be done with them!"

"Bella, I love you too."

I looked up at him and even through his glasses I could look into his eyes and know that he meant it!

I pulled his lips to mine. We kissed softly at first then our mouths opened and our tongues touched for the first time, I wanted, no, I needed to be closer to him. I buried my hands in his hair to keep our mouths locked together. His arms were around my waist pulling us tightly together, while our tongues were gently massaging each other, moving in perfect harmony. He pulled away and left a trail of kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. This was the single happiest moment of my life.

"Do you wanna go back to my dorm and watch a movie or something?"

"Bella, do you honestly have to ask."

We entered the dorm room and went to sit on the couch, "Do you remember the first to you came over to tutor me and you sat like a foot away from me haha?"

"Yes, I was so nervous!"

"Why!?"

"Because you were gorgeous, smart and funny and I didn't want to do anything stupid."

"Well look at us now." We were lying down on the couch, spooning with his left hand around my waist, I had my left arm resting on his and our fingers were intertwined.

"Let's take a nap, I'm beat."

"Bella I must warn you I kick and punch in my sleep, maybe I should sleep somew-"

"I don't care what happens as long as you're with me, even if you kick me a few times. it doesn't matter."

We quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to a bright flash. I opened my eyes. Alice.

"What the hell Alice!"

"Haha Bella, you and Edward looked so cute together lying on the couch that way, I just had to document it."

"I'll let it slide this time pixie." She went off into her room, I looked up at the clock it was 5.

"Edward wake up," I gently shook him, "Edward wakie wakie."

"Oh good morning beautiful."

"You mean good evening haha."

"Oh right. Did I uhm, kick you?"

"No, you were actually quite still and peaceful."

"Wow, you must've been my cure."

We got up and rearranged our clothes and fixed our hair.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"What's your favorite?"

"Tacos."

"Tacos it is then."

I got out a pack of beef and started grinding it up. "Edward there's enough here for about 12 people so go tell Alice to call everyone and invite them to dinner."

"But what if I want you all to myself."

"You have me forever."

"Forever?"

"And ever, haha now go please."

"Yes ma'am."

About ten minutes later everyone was here and waiting for their dinner. I set the refried beans and chips with salsa down on the table, next came the Spanish rice. Once the beef was fully cooked and the tortillas were ready I brought them out, followed by all the toppings, cheese, sour cream, lettuce, tomatoes, and bacon (Emmett's special request.)

We all ate and talked like old friends, I felt so comfortable with them.

Rose looked over at me, "Bells I was so proud of you today. The look on their faces was priceless. I knew you could do." Everyone else followed her with words of agreement.

"Thanks guys, I just realized that I would rather be with you guys burning in hell everyday, than be with them in heaven for a single day."

After dinner I cleared the table and everyone else helped. I loved my friends.

It was 11:30, so the guys had to go.

"Guys! I just got a text from my friend down at the office! I guess all classes are cancelled tomorrow because of plumbing problem. But the dorm room water's okay to use!" Rose was jumping up and down with excitement and Alice gave her a glance that looked like she was asking a question, Rose nodded.

I wonder if I'm the only one that saw that?

"So do you guys want to stay and watch a movie or something?"

They all nodded and coupled up on the couches.

Ben and Angela were adorable cuddled up together on the chaise. Rose and Emmett looked perfect together, they were sitting beside Edward and me. Alice and jasper looked like they were made for each other. And beside them, Serenade and Jacob were, well, making out. Haha.

The movie sadly ended and all the guys got up to leave.

I went over to Edward and gave him a hug and kiss, "I'll miss you, text me tomorrow morning and we'll plan out our day together."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." It was the truest thing I had ever said in my life.

EPOV

When I awoke the next morning, my hands and feet were bound by what I thought was Duct tape and I was blindfolded and gagged, and I was being carried away by two people.

HELP!

A/N, uh-oh! Well finchy94, I hope you liked my attempt at embarrassing Donavon. But who is proud of Bella!? I am. I've been waiting for her blow up seen since chapter one! Tell me what you think. R&R!

**I love you**

**----Devyn(:**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: words cannot express how happy I am that you guys loved last chapter!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed and add Project Edward to the alert and favorites list!

**And I apologize for the evil cliffy last chapter. Enjoy ch 8!**

**I do not own twilight. Boo ):**

**EPOV**

I was carried out to a car. I didn't know who was carrying me and who's car I was in because I was blindfolded. I heard 4 voices whispering, all I could tell was that there were two guys and two girls. They put me in the backseat of the car- I think. I heard two people get into the car.

About five minutes into the trip I was getting scared. "Okay you can untie, ungag, and unblindfold him now." What a minute! I knew that voice.

The other person in the car did as Alice said.

As soon as I could talk I yelled, "ALICE WHAT THE HELL!?" The other person was Rose.

"Edward calm down would ya."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see soon enough, you'll thank me for this later bubby."

"I'm sure I will." I said it with as much sarcasm as I could muster up.

"Someone is cranky. But you should believe Alice, you'll thank her for this later tonight." Rose gave me a genuine smile.

I sat in the back of the car in a pissy mood for 15 more minutes.

We pulled into a Charles Penzone parking lot. You've gotta be fucking kidding!

"Alice! I am a man, I do not get pampered and all dolled up! I refuse to go in there."

"Don't make me call Emmett and Jazz and make them carry you, again! You will do as I say and enjoy your make-over!" She was upset but I don't care.

"What do you think I am, some kind of Barbie doll!?"

"No, I think you need a major make-over, Bella will be so impressed. And I'm not saying she doesn't like how you look now. But I think she'll enjoy my improvements, now let's go we don't want to be late for our facials!"

I reluctantly agreed. We entered the salon/spa thing and Alice went up to the front desk cheerfully, "Hello, we have a 10 o'clock appointment for the deluxe package for Cullen."

"Alice, Rosalie, and Edward, is it?"

"That's us." I hid my face in shame.

No male high school junior should be caught dead in a spa.

Three minutes later they called us back to get our facials. I am a pussy.

Honestly, it felt amazing and the avocado facemask tasted pretty good too.

They massaged my cheeks and placed cucumbers on my eyes, I heard Alice talking to my facialist, but I only heard bits and pieces, "Tell… eyebrow massage…. Bushes…. I'll do… give it here!"

I felt, whom I assumed to to be my facial place a hot liquid on my eyebrows. This is weird, but it must be that eyebrow massage Alice was talking about.

Then all of a sudden RIIIPPPPP! "Ow! What the fuck!? That hurt!"

Alice was standing above me with a guilty look on her face. "Alice what did you do?"

She handed me the mirror, "I waxed your eyebrows silly!"

I looked at my eyebrows; they were red, puffy and sculpted! "Alice I look like a girl, I have sculpted eyebrows! I'm going to be the laughing stock of Bristol!"

"No you won't, Rose and I make Jazz and Emmett wax theirs all the time. It makes you look more clean cut and less like a caveman. Now lay back down and let your facialist do her job."

I did as Alice said; there was no use in arguing with her.

After my facial was done, I was forcibly shoved into a mud bath, then we got full body massages, I didn't mind that part too much though it felt great.

"Okay Edward, this is the final thing we have to do hear, and I don't want to hear any complaints."

I was terrified at this point, "What is it?"

"Well, you'll see." She sat me down in a chair, this looks like a… oh shit!

"Alice, no no no no no! You are not cutting my hair! I look horrible with short hair."

"No you won't, and I'm not cutting it, James is. Don't make me Duct tape you to the chair, you know I'm not scared to do it! Now just sit and enjoy your haircut, James is a master."

A tall, good-looking blonde man with a tight v-neck shirt and leather pants appeared. "Hey sugar, I'm James and I'll be your stylist today. Don't worry your little sister here told me what to do. So just sit down and relax I'm gonna make you gor-gus!" Wow, of course I get the fruitcake hairdresser when there is a million hot female ones around in this place.

I closed my eyes as soon as I heard the first snip. I couldn't make myself look.

About ten minutes later he told me he was done and that I looked delicious, I shuddered.

I opened my eyes and I looked in the mirror. My bronze hair was now a few inches long, it was styled in a messy fashion. I liked it a lot!

"YAY! Edward I love it, it looks fantastic on you."

"Thanks Alice."

Rose came up behind her, "Wow, Edward you look amazing! Bella's gonna have to compete for you now."

"There is no competition, she already has my heart." I added shyly.

"Edward give your brother a lesson in romantics he could use it!"

"Sure thing Rose. Can we go home yet?"

Alice answered, "HAHAH! No we still have to shop." She looked up at me through her eyelashes and gave me a puppy dog look. "Big brother can I see your glasses, they look dirty and I'll clean them for you."

Well that's nice of her. I handed my glasses over to her.

_Crack!_ That evil little pixie! She broke my glass. She handed me a box.

"Alice! I can't believe you would do that! Those were my favorite pair! And what is this box for?"

She threw my crumpled frames away, "They're contacts. Now go put them in. Rose and I will wait for you in the lobby."

I did as she said, I miss my glasses.

I took the contacts and went into the restroom to put them in.

I don't know how to do this!? After around 14 stabs to each eyeball I got them in so that they were in a comfortable position. I washed my hands, then looked in the mirror.

I looked that a totally different person. I now had short, messy hair that made me look older and more mature, thank God for that. My acne was gone and my complexion was flawless. And now, I didn't have my geeky glasses and you could actually see my eyes. Overall I looked and felt so much better. Bella will be proud to be my girlfriend now. Well if that's what she is.

I'll have to plan something really special to ask her.

Just then, James walked in. "Hey sexy." He slapped my butt and walked into his stall. I got outta there as soon as possible.

I had just been molested.

By a man.

I found Alice and Rosalie and followed them out to the car.

"Alice do we have to shop!?"

"Of course, you need lots of new jeans, so you don't have to wear high-waters anymore. And of course we need to get you some new shoes and nicer shirts for when you and Bella go out to dinner at nicer places. Oh and Rose and I need some new shoes!"

We drove about five more minutes until we got to the mall.

This was going to be hell.

BPOV

It was 1:34 p.m. and Edward still hadn't called. Rose and Alice were gone to but they left a note saying that they were shopping and would be back around 4.

I texted Edward for what seemed like the 47th time. In the past 10 minutes. I was anxious and scared when I heard a knock at the door.

I ran over as quickly as I could to open it, hoping it was Edward. It wasn't.

"Oh hey Em."

"Well I see that someone's happy to see me."

"Sorry, have you seen Edward? He was supposed to text or call me this morning but he hasn't and I'm getting really worried." I tried to fight back the tears that were forming.

"Bella don't cry! I know where he is and don't worry he's fine."

"Oh good where is he!?"

"I can't say."

"Why not!?"

"I promised!"

"Ugh fine. But I will get you back for this!"

"Please don't hurt me! But I came by to talk to you."

I motioned for him to sit down on the couch. "About what?"

"Well about lots of things, especially Edward."

"Oh. Well what about him?"

"I just wanted to tell you that he loves you more than you think. And not that I think you will but please don't hurt him."

"Emmett you know I wouldn't do that to him! I love him with my whole heart!"

"Okay, you wanna know the real reason I'm coming to you?"

"Yes haha."

"Tomorrow is the two month anniversary of me and Rose being a couple, and I wanna do something special and I wanted you to help."

I thought for a long moment and then it hit me, "I know exactly what you could do! About 1 mile or so down the beach there is a gazebo. It has a perfect view of the sunset, and it is covered with lights, it's gorgeous. I can prepare a meal for you to take down with you if you'd like!"

"That sounds great Bella! Thanks so much!"

"Not a problem."

He pulled me into a hug and then whispered, "He'll be back soon, don't worry."

He left and I was bored out of my mind!

I decided to work no my novel for a few hours.

I looked up at the clock at it was 4:03. My novel was practically finished even though it wasn't due for a while.

My phone vibrated and I flipped it open. New text from Edward!

_I'm so sorry I haven't called, I'll explain later. Meet me down on the beach in 5. I love you._

_Okay, see you soon! I love you too._

I went into the bathroom and quickly ore a brush through my hair. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt that I didn't even look out. I threw on my flip-flops and ran down to the beach.

I looked around for a minute or two and didn't see him! Where was he!?

I heard footsteps and arms being placed around my waist.

I felt the wonderful electricity and turned around…

AN, *runs and hides* I know I'm evil! I'm apologize but I am being forced to go to bed soon because I have a volleyball tournament in the morning and I wanted to put this chapter up. Please don't hunt me down and kill me haha! I'll probably have the next chapter up Monday around 4.

How did you like the gay James!?

Please review! It makes me write quicker and better! Thanks, I love you guys with it all! Also, send me some funny lines you would like me to put in the story, just add them into your review!

**---Devyn ! **


	9. Chapter 9

AN, okay so all of you are beyond amazing, and your reviews make my life 200030954752 times better haha. The chapters might become shorter because I want to get them up quick to keep all of you guys happy, please keep reading and reviewing thanks and enjoy this chapter it was fun to write.

EPOV

I was shaking. I was so nervous that Bella wouldn't like my 'transformation' as Alice so eloquently put it. Maybe she really did like the old me, the nerdy one. Who knows? Maybe she's one of those people with the freaky nerd fetish.

I could see her on the beach, not 3 feet away from me; she was looking around for me, I think.

I decided I would get it over with; I put my arms around her waist. I felt my body relax when the familiar shocking current ran through every inch of my body.

My beautiful Bella turned around and looked me over for a moment. She did something that shocked me. SHE SLAPPED ME!

She was pissed, did I look that bad? "Who are you!? Don't touch me, I have a boyfriend!" I smiled when she said I was her boyfriend.

"Bella, it's me Edward! Alice gave me a makeover. And that really hurt." I said while rubbing my very sore cheek.

She stared at me, and then looked into my eyes for a few minutes and then finally realized it was me. "Oh Edward! I'm so sorry, I… I… I'm speechless."

"Wow that bad?"

BPOV

He looks amazing, gorgeous, sexy, hott, perfect, a million different adjectives were running through my mind at a million miles a minute.

His hair, his beautiful bronze hair, was now a lot shorter than it used to be and it was styled in a messy disarray, like a male model's hair would be. And his glasses were gone so I could see his mesmerizing green eyes without interruption. Alice was a miracle worker.

It wasn't like I didn't like they he looked before, it's just that now his personality matched his appearance.

I threw my arms around him, "No Edward you look wonderful, I didn't even recognize you! I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

"No not too badly, so you really like it?"

"I love it! But what kind of torture did Alice subject you to?"

"Uhm, spa day, it was terrible Bella, I was molested by a gay hairdresser, I felt so violated."

I lost it, I was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down my face before I could stop them, "Bella this is not, by any means, funny!"

"Was he cute?"

"Bella!"

"Haha, what I was just curious." He looked at me, silently begging me to drop it. "Fine, fine, what else did Alice do to you?"

"I had to go shopping for an immeasurable amount of time! It was unbearable, I almost committed suicide." I looked at how he was dressed. He was wearing a tight, dark gray sweater that clung to his chest and showed off his amazing body. He was wearing dark wash jeans that fit him very well and a new pair of black converse.

"I'm guessing Alice didn't pick out the shoes…"

"You are correct, I snuck them."

"And how on earth did you manage to do that."

"I told her I needed to use the restroom and went and bought them and stuck them with the rest of the bags- that they were making me carry by the way- while they weren't looking."

"Nice maneuver there, Eddo."

"Awe man! Please, for the sake of my sanity, never call me that again."

"Okay, if you give me a kiss."

"I think I'm willing to do that."

I would have to get used to losing control when I was kissing Edward. The amazing feel that was going through my body was the best I'd ever felt by far. My heart flutters and was beating faster than a sprinter's was when he crossed the finish line as soon as our lips met. The kiss was perfect, of course. Our lips moving together flawlessly, his hands pulling us impossibly closer together, my hand tangled up in his now short, soft, silky bronze hair. His taste was impeccable and delicious.

The kiss ended and I was smiling like an idiot.

"I was thinking maybe we should go get something to eat."

"Of course Edward, but I was thinking that maybe we should stay on campus tonight." I wanted to show him off.

"Anything for you my love."

He was perfect. He was mine.

We ended up going to the campus's own Little Caesar's fast food pizza place. After we got our pizzas and breadsticks we sat down at a nearby picnic table.

"So Bella, how was your day?"

"Terrible! I was so worried that something happened to you!"

"I am sorry Bella but they literally kidnapped me, they even blindfolded me, gagged me and bound my wrists and feet." He shuddered, poor old chap. "I really don't want to go back to school tomorrow I still have a bunch of homework to due."

That reminded me that my Creative Writing summary was due tomorrow and my folder was in my locker! "Edward stay right here, I have to go get my folder for Creative Writing."

"Let me come with you. I won't have anything else better to do, haha."

"No it's fine, I'll be quick. How about you go get us some ice cream."

"Okay, what would you like?"

"Uhm moose tracks please and thank you."

"My pleasure. See you in a sec babe."

I took off towards my locker, it really wasn't to far of a walk, but it was chilly and all I had on was a tank top and some shorts.

When I made it to my locker, something didn't feel right. I entered my combination and searched through it until I found what I was looking for. I made a mental note to clean out my disaster of a locker.

I heard footsteps close to me, I turned around and screamed.

A hand went over my mouth, I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Bella. Sweet, sweet Bella. I've missed you baby." He took his hand off my mouth and traced down my jaw line and my throat with his fingers.

"Donavon what the hell are you doing here!?" I was scared of him when he was drunk, he'd hit me before and now there was nothing stopping him from beating the shit out of me.

"Well, I saw you with a new boyfriend, you little slut! You go from me to the fucktard nerd Edward to some new kid! So I thought I would teach you a lesson."

I was tensed up, ready for the hit when I heard a sickening thud.

EPOV

Where was Bella!? I've been waiting for a few minutes at our table, and she said she would be back quickly. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something bad was going to happen.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I went to her locker to look for her.

I entered the building and heard a scream, I started running- sprinting as fast as my legs could go.

"Bella. Sweet, sweet Bella. I've missed you baby." I felt a chill run down my spine when I realized that I recognized the voice.

"Donavon what the hell are you doing here!?" Bella sounded scared shitless

"Well, I saw you with a new boyfriend, you little slut! You go from me to the fucktard nerd Edward to some new kid! So I thought I would teach you a lesson."

I could see them now, Bella was backed up against her locker with Donavon up against her. His arm was pulled back getting ready to swing.

Hell no. I ran towards him, trying to remember the self-defense moves that Emmett had taught me to fight off bullies in middle school.

I charged at him and swung. I hit his face. Hard. I hit him again. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in his side. "Try talking to her again, and see what happens." I threatened him and I looked for Bella.

She was on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest, she was sobbing.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to see that, I just… he was going to hit you and I couldn't let that happen."

"It wouldn't be the first time it happened."

WHAT!? I looked at Donavon lying on the ground and stamped my foot down on his nuts. He groaned and screamed in pain. Serves him right. Fucker.

Bella was still crying so I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and carried her out of the building.

"Edward, I love you so much." She said it with such conviction, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know, more than you can imagine."

I put her on the ground so her could stand. "Everything has gone so quickly and it scared me at first, but I realized that me and you and me are meant to be so why waste time with just 'liking' each other."

"I know what you mean. I thought it was all too good to be true."

We walked hand in hand back to Bella's dorm.

When we got back, her roommates were all in their rooms, sleeping, I presume.

Bella yawned, "Bells maybe you should go to bed."

"Yeah you're right, big day, hah."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow in French class, bye love." I kissed her chastely on the lips and turned to leave.

"No! Don't. You could sleep in my bed if you want."

"I would love to."

And we fell asleep in each other's arms, the way her body fit with mine was consummate.

THE NEXT MORNING WALKING THROUGH CAMPUS.

Bella and I were getting looked at. Okay, that was an understatement. We were getting stared at and stalked.

I've never gotten this much attention before, and it was uncomfortable. I lowered my head to hide my face, Bella did the same. We were so much alike that at times it was scary.

"Lauren and Jessica are undressing you with theirs eyes and formulating a plan to rape you, just thought I'd give you an advanced warning."

"Thanks for that, love."

I looked over at the two twits and they were staring at me and drooling and glaring at Bella.

They came up to us, "Hey Bella, where's you _boyfriend_?" They were obviously trying to tell me that Bella was unavailable so that I would back off, so they could have me. They apparently didn't recognize me.

"Uhm, this is Edward. Now go, leave us alone. Or didn't I make it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you two?" That's my girl.

"Edward, when you want to have some fun, call us." She gave me a piece paper (with their numbers on it) and a wink.

As we walked away I gave the paper to a nerdy looking (what I used to look like) freshman. He smiled, "Thanks man!"

I grabbed Bella's hand and walked her to her first class.

LPOV

Edward Cullen. I couldn't believe how like sexy he was, I mean I'd totally do him in a second. Bella totally wouldn't, so like what was he doing with her? I'm like totally confused.

I wanted him. He will be mine and I know just way to get him.

I walked into the office with my tape in hand.

EPOV

The stared continued all day along with the teacher's confusion and detention threats that if I didn't stop pretending to be Edward Cullen. It was quite humorous actually.

To my surprise Donavon did nothing more than glare at me, through his two huge black eyes I might add, in gym class. When a few of his friends asked him what happened he would tell them that he was attacked in an alley by three huge guys and he fought them off. Pshh, what the fuck ever.

Bella and I had seen each other in French class and I told her about my day through notes. It was a good thing Madame was oblivious to everything around her.

Bella thought my situation was hilarious, especially when I told her about the group of girls who tried to grab my 'area' when I passed them.

After French I gave her a quick hug and I ran off to my next class, and I automatically missed her.

Lunch seemed to come slowly but when it did I eagerly sat down and waited for my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey Edward you look like an overactive puppy." I whipped around when I heard her voice.

"Just anxious to see you, shall we go and get our food?"

"We shall."

I followed her up to the buffet and we got our food. We sat back down and commenced in small talk with our friends.

All of a sudden I heard Bella's voice, I looked at her but Bella wasn't speaking, it was coming from the school's loudspeaker. What the?

**AN, ** **AH! What do you guys think is going to happen!?**

**Please review, it will make me whip out a chapter a lot sooner I promise you that!**

**Thanks so much for my support! I love you guys indefinitely.**

**Peace&Love,**

**Devynnn(: **


	10. Chapter 10

AN I'd like to apologize for bringing the 'Donavon hitting Bella' thing into play, I really wanted to convey how bad of a guy he was and what Bella had to go through to keep her spot as Queen Bee.

**I was amazingly blown away by the response to last chapter, the reviews truthfully left me breathless, thank you again! I love you all! Hehe, and alas, chapter 10.**

**BPOV**

I hated attention, and I was getting a lot of it today, mainly because of Edward's makeover. But I was with him so it really didn't matter at all.

When Jessica and Skank-face came up to Edward to get his number or whatever the hell they were trying to do, I thought I was going to lose it and beat the crap out of them. But my Edward just reassuringly squeezed my hand and we walked away, after giving some random freshie their numbers.

In Creative Writing I finished my novel. It turned out to be a whopping 587 pages. Mr. Cook was impressed and said he'd grade it tonight and give me my results when he finished grading it. I poured my heart and soul into that thing; it was a twisted version of a true story.

After French class, I had a hole in my chest. I was anxious to say the least and I thought lunch would never come.

And it finally did. Thank the almighty heavens! I looked at my new usual table with all of my friends, Edward was sitting there with his back facing me, and he was bouncing up and down in his seat. Does he have a case of ADHD that I'm unaware of?

"Hey Edward you look like an overactive puppy." I think I scared him because of the quick jolt of his body twisting around to face me.

"Just anxious to see you, shall we go and get our food?" Awe, what a gentleman, how could I not love him?

"We shall."

We went up to the buffet and got our food, Edward must have been oblivious to everyone gawking at him as if he were painted neon pink or something. This was going to get old very fast.

Someone else just stared. Yep, it just did.

We sat down with our group and chatted away happily.

I heard a familiar voice. Mine. What in tar nation!? I looked around the table and everyone had lost or confused expression planted on their faces, I listened to myself, _"Hell no! I would never date a freak like him! He's my French tutor, I'm just using him to get my grades up. I can't believe you would think I would degrade myself into dating that geek."_

NO NO NO NO NO !

Why? What? How?

LAUREN! Was I going to have to cut the bitch to make her leave me alone!?

I looked over at Edward, the hurt expression on his face was excruciating for me to look at, the tears started flowing, "Edward I can ex-"

He took off, keys in hand. I ran after him. I wasn't anywhere near as fast as he was so I had to make up for lost ground.

I can't believe Lauren would do such a thing. No, actually I can. She is evil and conniving and will do anything to get her way. I was crying so hard that I didn't even know where I was or, more importantly, where my love was.

I had hurt him. I had hurt myself more than I had hurt him and that was unbearable. The pain from the hole in my chest radiated through my entire body.

I wiped my tears away in time to see Edward peel out of the parking lot in his Volvo. I quickly located my own set of keys and then my car.

I was glad I had extra horsepower, I was going to need it.

It was raining and the roads were slick. I didn't care, I saw the rear of his Volvo and sped up to it. He sped up, I followed suit.

He punched the gas at a yellow light. I had no choice but to stop.

I was going to lose him. I had made the biggest mistake of my existence and I was going to lose my first and my only love.

The light seemed to take forever, but at last it turned green and I shot off. This road was curvy and I would have to slow it down. I wonder how fa-

My thoughts were cut short abruptly when I saw it.

A silver Volvo. Wrapped around a large elm tree.

NO! I wouldn't lose him like this!

I skipped to a stop and jumped out of my car and sprinted to his.

The passenger side was facing out, so that meant Edward's had collided with the tree. I ripped open the passenger side door, "EDWARD! PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE! EDWARD ANSWER ME, WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU!"

His face was covered in blood and he looked dead. I reached over to check his pulse. He had one, he was still alive!

I reached into my pocket and dialed 911. "911, what is your emergency?"

"There's been an accident, hurry, route 98 about a half mile up."

I hung up, there was no use in talking to a cranky operator while I should be shaving Edward.

I had no idea what to do, I didn't want to move him, because I could do damage to him if his neck moves or something. I wish I would've paid attention in those first aid classes they made us take.

I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed his hand and tenderly placed it in mine. It was covered in blood to, hell, his whole body was.

It was all my fault.

I cried until the ambulance got there, silently pleading him to wake up and forgive me, something that might not ever happen.

"Miss? You need to step out of the car now, would you like to go to the hospital in the ambulance?"

"No I can take my car, thanks." I started to walk away, still sobbing, "If he wakes up, tell him I love him."

"Sure thing."

I got in my car, picked up my cell phone and sent a frantic text message to Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Serenade and Jacob. I couldn't call them I would just break down.

The tear filled drive to the hospital was tormenting. Everything was my fault, everything. If he died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I pulled into the emergency room parking lot and hurried up to the front desk.

"Edward Cullen."

"Relation?"

"Sister." That's weird but I didn't give a shit, I wanted to see him, I needed to know that he was alright.

"I'm sorry, there's a no visitors rule until after he is checked over by a doctor. Please take a seat miss. The check-up will be over with soon and I'll alert you as soon as possible." Her monotone voice was bugging the hell out of me. I nodded my head and did as she said.

I was waiting there for 5 more minutes when I heard what sounded like a stampede.

Oh, no worries it was just my friends. I hoped they were still me friends after what had happened.

"Bella!" All of them shouted simultaneously. That earned them a shushing by the receptionist.

"You guys! Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!"

"What about?" They all sat down, surrounding me. Damn my plan to run away and hide under a rock was out of the question.

"I.. I.. This is all my fault!"

"How!? It's Edward's fault for driving like that." Alice tried to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

"I said those awful things!"

"But you didn't mean them." It was Jacob this time.

"I know, it was the day after Edward had started tutoring me. A friend of Lauren's saw him leaving my room and told the hobag about it. They asked me about it and I said the harshest thing that came to mind, also the worst lie I could come up with. It hurt to talk about him that way and I regretted it from the moment it slipped out."

I was bawling, the tears were fast, steady and uncontrollable. I was shaking violently while I sobbed and Rose, Serenade, and Alice embraced me.

"We know Bella. We know how much you care about him and we know that you do love him. We know that you didn't mean it and that you are sorry."

"Thanks Em. But he won't ever forgive me." It was a fact, a horrible truth.

"How do you know that?" Jasper was a little scared by my tears but he spoke up, his voice was soft and comforting.

"Did you see the look on his face? It looked like he had been stabbed a thousand times and the blade had been twisted."

"He will forgive you Bella, I know it." Alice's voice was stubborn, I gave up and shrugged.

I was too worn out to argue I just wanted to see him, to hear his voice even if all he did was yell at me. I wanted to see his killer white smile and his adorable husky laugh.

Just then an old man with a thick, white mustache in a doctor's uniform came into sight. "Edward Cullen's family?"

"That's us!" We all jumper up out of our seats and stared the man down.

"All of you are his relatives?"

"Uhm, of course. Don't you see the resemblance?"

The doctor sighed. "Well Edward has a broken arm, leg, and 4 ribs. He hit his head very hard and has a concussion. We also placed him into a drug-induced coma to help with the pain. But other than that he will be okay. You guys can go visit him, even though he is unconscious. Room 209" He walked away after giving us a hopeful smile.

"You guys can go first. Please." I wasn't ready to see him like that, all broken, and knowing that I was the indirect cause for all of this. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was.

They entered the room, slowly, cautiously. I heard a few of their breaths hitch.

It was bad. I knew it was.

I would make this up to him. I knew how.

I ran back to my car, started it up and headed back to the academy.

I got into my dorm as quickly as humanly possible and searched for my laptop. I pushed print and waited.

This was my 3rd straight day at the hospital. I hadn't gotten used to his appearance yet and it was painful to look at him.

Bruises covered his face, the area arund his green eyes was swollen and was a dark purple and blue. His arm and leg were placed in blue casts, which were signed by fellow classmates and friends. His breathing was shallow and he had a permanent expression that showed pain.

They took him out of a drug-induced coma, but then he slipped into a real one 2 days ago.

They told me that it was uncommon. I told them to fix it.

The rest of the gang took shifts. I was here twenty-four hours a day.

What if he woke up and I wasn't here? He would think that I had left him.

I began to doze off when I heard mumbling.

"Edward?"

"Huh?" HE WAS AWAKE!

I ran to the front desk. "HE'S AWAKE! EDWARD'S AWAKE"

The nurse on duty walked into his room and did a run-of-the-mill check up.

After asking him a multitude of questions she left. I was alone with him.

"Edward? What do you remember?" I was secretly hoping that he would've forgotten about the whole thing.

No such luck. "I remember everything. I remember how it felt when my heart was ripped out of my chest and thrown on the ground and stomped on! I remember how it felt when people were staring and pointing at me as I ran out of the cafeteria. I remember crashing into the tree and hoping my life was ending because of all the pain you'd put me through."

I was speechless. Hurt. I deserved this. "I'm sorry Edward, let me explain please."

"No, Bella I think it's best that you leave."

I stood up, thick, remorseful tears rolling down my face in a constant stream. Before I left I placed my novel on his bed, "Please read this. I know you don't owe me anything but just please."

He huffed and I left my heart shattering over and over again with each step I took.

I arrived at Bristol 12 minutes later.

I was on a mission to kill.

I found my target, she was lying by the pool with guys flocked around her.

"Lauren! What the hell is your problem!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Isabella."

"Don't fuck with me. I have been in the hospital watching the love of my life suffer. And reject me, I bet your pleased to hear that aren't you. You are a slut and a bitch. The lowest type of person on this planet. You never give up until someone is hurt and in this case that someone is in the hospital barely alive! You disgust me. You don't even deserve to lay eyes on Edward again, he is the most amazing person you will ever meet, and I pray to god that you will never get the chance to get to know him like I have. He is too good for you. Stay the hell out of my life. I may not have Edward, but stay away from him too. Or I will do something to make you regret it instantly, you have my word."

"Bella, I don't think you understand who I am. I always get what I want. You tried to stand in my way so you suffered the consequences."

"Wow, that was a big word Lauren, does your brain hurt?"

"Good one Smella." She bit back sarcastically

"Whatever, he'll never like you. I will tell you that, he won't stoop to your level."

"Have you seen me? I am the sexiest woman on the planet."

"Says who? Helen Keller?"

"Says Donavon."

"He was probably high."

"Is someone jealous?"

"Of you? No chance in hell. Go back home. No one wants you here!"

"At least my parents like me enough to pay attention to me."

I lost it, I lunged and hit her nose hard. I listened as a satisfying crunching sound made her scream in pain. "YOU BITCH!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your nose job." I walked away. That felt amazing!

**AN Wow, I hated most of that chapter, but the Lauren encounter was fun! Please review and keep reading! I love my readers and reviewers and alert-ers ? haha**

--devyn. (:


	11. Chapter 11

**AN, thanks again for all your amazing and loving reviews. They make my day!**

**Oh and Bella printed off her novel to give to Eddo, you'll see why (;**

**EPOV**

Pain. Inside as well as out. It was excruciating pain; my whole body was engulfed in it. Every muscle in my being was aching, especially my heart.

How could she say such a thing about me? She said she loved me and then said that she would never degrade herself into dating me! I loved her so much and she lied to me. Was I really that gullible? Or was she just a great liar?

These internal battles had been going inside of my mind all day, all week actually.

The nurses would come in and ask how I was doing, I replied with what they wanted to hear; that I was fine.

The casts that they had put me in were itchy and uncomfortable. They were signed by my family and friends all saying that they loved me and to get well soon.

I thought back to my last encounter with Bella. I had told her to leave; I wanted to get it over with quick, like ripping off a bandage. I know I had overreacted but it was easier to push her out of my life like that. We didn't belong to each other, we weren't right together. It was evident since the moment I laid eyes on her when we collided. Why fight fate, right?

She left a very large stack of papers, her novel. She asked me to read it, begging me with those deep, chocolate orbs. How couldn't I?

I picked it up off my bedside table.

I remember her telling me about the assignment and telling me it was about a forbidden love, and that she based it on a story from her life. Hmm?

This thing was thick, it was probably a good thing I was a speedy reader or this could take me awhile.

I sat it in my lap, daring myself to open the first page. Sooner or later I would have to.

I started reading. I sat with stiff, hospital pillows surrounding me, curled up in thin, white blankets reading for an unaccounted for amount of time. I stopped on page 346.

Her writing was amazing, each word and each sentence was eloquently and perfectly written and endearing. It reminded me of how much I truly loved her. Pain.

Her story was about Princess Ella who hated attention and basically being a princess. She hated the way the royal family and friends treated people who they considered to be lesser than they. Inside she was different than every single one of them.

Ella's father, Charles, hires a stable boy to teach her to ride her horse properly. The stable boy was dirty and poor. No one else saw the true beauty inside of him except for her.

After every lesson, the stable boy, Edmund, took her to a beautiful meadow to talk. They were exactly the same, they agreed on almost everything and the things they didn't agree on they decided to agree to disagree. Every time they talked she fell even more in love with him. She saw the amazing person on the inside and not the scruffy boy on the out.

On day Edmund came for the riding lesson. The dirt had been washed away from his face and he had on his best clothes used for worship.

And that is where I stopped. It was two a.m.

I missed her like a smoker missed a cigarette when he had gone cold turkey. She was my drug; my addiction- like my own personal brand of heroine.

I would give anything to have her in my arms at this time.

A little voice in the back of my mind said, _remember what she said about you? She doesn't truly want you._

Wow, harsh fucking little voice.

I feel asleep, finally numbed from my pain.

The next morning when I awoke my parents were here.

"Edward! My poor baby! How are you?"

"Mom you were here two days ago, I'm fine. Really. I'm ready to come home!"

"Well then you're lucky we're here to spring you from this place."

Thank goodness!

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I come home for a week or two?"

"That's perfectly fine with me. I'll call the principal and have him send all of your homework home."

"Thanks mom."

She left the room and left Carlisle with me. "What's bothering you son?"

"It's nothing, my injuries just hurt, that's all."

"No, the pain in your eyes is more than just physical pain. But I won't push you into telling me, come to me when you're ready." Damn perceptive father.

"I haven't a clue of what you're talking about."

'Edward, when are you going to learn to stop being so stubborn?" He headed for the door, "I'll get a nurse to help you get ready for your departure."

"Kay thanks."

After the necessary paperwork was filled out, my clothes were returned and I was placed in a walking cast, I left. I couldn't wait to get out of that hellhole.

When we pulled into the driveway I saw an unfamiliar car. A silver Volvo!

It was brand new, and gorgeous! "Please tell me that is for me!"

"Well yes of course it is, yours got totaled in the wreck and you needed a new one." My father stated that as if it was obvious.

I hugged my parents with my good arm tightly. "Thank you so much!"

It was lunchtime. I was served homemade chicken noodle soup and a peanut butter sandwich to dip it in. **(I just had that, it was delicious!) **

I still missed her; I missed her with every single fiber of my being. Her hair, her eyes, her body, her lips, her voice, her strawberry scented smell, her laugh, her personality, her smile, even the crinkle between her eyebrows that formed when she was mad or confused.

Throughout the next four days at home I was a lifeless being. I was just going through the motions.

I think my mom was finally fed up with my depressed state, "Talk to me Edward."

"About what?"

"Oh don't give me that, I know there's something wrong now please talk to me so I can understand!"

I told her everything from the moment I laid eyes on her up to the last time I spoke to her.

"She loves you Edward, I know she does. And she most likely didn't mean any of those things. Give her a chance. Love is like a war; there are battles on the way to victory. Don't throw in the white flag now." She walked out of my room with a reassuring smile.

I picked up her novel and started reading it again.

Two and a half hours later I was finished. My epiphany stuck me right there.

I picked up my cell phone and called a good friend of my father's.

BPOV

Misery. Agony. Affliction. Torment. Anguish.

We were doing a study of emotion writing in Creative Writing and Mr. Cook told us to write done five of the emotions that we were feeling right now. I wrote mine down, Mr. Cook told us to pass the papers up. For what reason? I have no clue; I mean who wants to deal with hormonal teenagers' emotions anyway?

For the rest of the period I wrote a short story about a little boy who tortures little animals, ya know? The furry, adorable ones that even the Grinch loves. Well in my story a little boy named Fred goes on a wild fluffy animal rampage with a chainsaw. It doesn't end well.

I handed in my story with ten minutes left.

The bell rang and Mr. Cook called me up to his desk. "Bella, excuse my language but, what the hell was this?" He threw my animal death story on his desk with disgust.

I was shocked that he would approach me in such a straightforward way, "Uh, ehrm. I don't know it was the first thing that came to mind." I fidgeted while he came up with something to say.

"Bella, you turned in a 500 plus page novel that could get million dollar contracts to publish it! And now you turn in this piece of… poppycock! What's wrong? You can talk to me, I've been through it all." He noticed my hesitation. "May I guess?"

"If you wish."

"You wrote your novel about a boyfriend, correct?" I nodded, he continued, "My guess is that you are in love with this boy, and something happened between the two of you and you are depressed and it's affecting you and everything around and about you, including your writing. I'm correct again?"

"Yes. I don't know what I'm going to do I love him! And now he can't stand me and I'm clueless lately I've been feeling so off. So wrong. I can't do anything right, my creativity has gone down the drain, but you've already figured that out."

"Tell Edward how you feel. Use the pain and anguish that you're feeling to fuel you're creativity. Try writing an angsty story or novel."

"How did you know it was him?"

"The name you used, Edmund. And I heard the announcement, it was your voice, but not your heart talking."

"Thanks Mr. Cook. I'll try my best."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Fight for love, I had to." He grinned and held up his left hand to show me his silver, diamond-studded wedding band.

As I went through the rest of my depressing day I thought about what he said, I mean, the part about fighting for love.

I knew that he loved me at some point. He couldn't say it with the certainty that he did and not mean it. I wish he would realize that about me too. But he was blinded by the lies, the fake Bella.

Guys are beyond confusing!

Lunch! Finally lunch.

I sauntered over to my table with all of my friends. Things weren't awkward like I had been planning on them being after the accident. It was normal the conversation was normal. No one brought up Edward and I was glad I suppose. I sat down and looked at Emmett. He had a black eye.

"Emmett what happened!?"

"Uhm well yesterday I… uhm.. I walked into a … uh… door! Yeah! I walked into my dorm room door." Ha, yeah… right.

"Bullshit, what really happened?"

"Yeah babe, tell them." Was Rose mad?

"Fine! Everyone stop pressuring me! Last night I had to pee really bad and the other bathroom was in use. I went into the other one even though the shower was running. I thought it was Jazz. It wasn't." SIGHHH, "Anyways, so I walked in there and it was Rose in the shower. She got mad and sorta punched me. And dayyyyum it hurt." His face went cherry red.

We all stared at him in shock for a moment and then bust into laughter! Rose chuckled with a satisfied grin on her face. It felt nice to laugh for the first time in a bout one week.

"Okay guys, but the really funny thing is Lauren's nose!" Alice looked like she was on the verge of busting.

"It's so crooked!" Rose added.

"Like Albus Dumbledore's!" We looked at Emmett in confusion. "What? I liked to read, Edward got me hooked on Harry Potter in like 7th grade."

"Emmett, I'm so proud that you could comprehend those big words." I hope he caught my sarcasm.

Nope, of course not. "Thanks Bells!"

Weekend! It was finally the amazing weekend. I could sleep in and hang out with my friends.

I skipped to the kitchen to get myself a bowl of apple-cinnamon oatmeal. "Someone's happy!" I jumped.

"Serenade, morning. You scared me!"

"Sorry doll face, do you mind fixing me up a bowl of that?"

"Not a problem." I started to fix her some.

"So how are you doing?" I could tell by the way that she was carefully saying her words that she meant how I was doing without Edward.

"Um. Better I guess, I try not to think about it. Everyday at lunch I try to ask about him but my lips feel like they're stitched together and I freeze up. I just push it out of my mind."

"Bella, you're going to have to face him sooner or later." I handed her her oatmeal.

"I know, but you know how big of a procrastinator I am. Haha."

"Good morning lovelies!" Why is Alice so perking when she wakes up, I should get her a therapist.

"Mornin' Ali!"

"Bella, uhm, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Edward's coming back today…" By her tone I could tell that she was mentally protesting on how to tell me but then decided to just spit it out.

"What time?" I was panicking.

"3 or so…"

"3 or so what!?"

"Minutes.." She added shyly.

Blackness.

3 hours after my 'episode' I was overwhelmed with my friends motherly-ness. With their constant check-ups and 'How are you feeling's, quite frankly it was annoying. Oh well, at least they cared about me.

I grabbed my jacket and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. I sprinted towards the door and headed for the beach.

The beach was so relaxing and gorgeous when the sun was setting. I almost always go out to this one spot that's usually deserted because it's known as a nesting ground for seagulls. But at this time, they are gone doing whatever it is that seagulls.

As I was approaching I saw someone sitting on the bench that I usually sit on.

The person had their arm in a sling and a cast on his arm.

At this point I was close enough to see the abnormal bronze hair. There were bruises under his eyes that were yellowing.

"Edward." I whispered

He glanced over at me and I stared in shock, he got up and walked towards me.

AN I am probably the meanest writer haha I know! Thanks to Finchy94's Dumbledore nose thing! Please review and add this to your alerts list!

**I love you guys even though I leave cliffies at the end of almost every chapter,**

**----Devyn (:**


	12. Chapter 12

AN, I know I am terrible and evil! But blame the real Mr. Cook for making my class write a 200-point research paper. It sucks! But I loved your beyond amazing reviews! Thanks so much!!!!! (:

I do not own Twilight.

**BPOV**

Oh. Shit.

"Bella!" He hobbled over to me at a snail's pace.

Again, I realized that he was limping like a three-legged cat because of me. Ugh!

Why did I have the most amazing person in life and then screw everything up!? I suck at life. I seriously need counseling.

Edward cleared his throat, interrupting my train of thought. "Uh hi Bella. I think we should talk." He sounded resistant and hesitant.

No. My broken heart couldn't take on this face-to-face rejection. "Uh… I … uh have to pee. Bye." Wow, real sophisticated idiot! I ran as fast and as carefully as I could so that I wouldn't have to make a late night emergency room visit.

I slowed down once I was out of his sight. I found a bench and sat down.

I'm not gonna lie, ever since the 'incident' I've been lost and confused. Days went by slowly but I was in a daze. Nothing in class made sense and the words spoken by teachers and friends didn't register. Needless to say everyone, especially Alice, was pissed at me. Maybe this was my punishment for ruining everything. But nevertheless I won't try to get Edward back, I won't fight fate. And plus, he was obviously was planning on ending it officially with me tonight.

_I will move on, eventually,_ I promised myself.

By now it was way past dark and I was blubbering and sobbing uncontrollably in public. It was embarrassing but I don't give a shit. I didn't give a rat's ass about anything lately. It was easier like this.

I heard bitchy laughter and snorts coming from behind me. Jessica and Slutface.

"What do you two want?" I didn't say it with as much disgust and anger as I was planning, but I was drained, physically and emotionally.

"Well, we were walking back from the boys' dorm when we heard someone crying, then we discovered it was you so that explains the laughter."

"Wow, Jess you made it thorough a whole sentence without saying like! I'm so proud."

"Thanks!" Could she really not tell I was being sarcastic?

"Look I don't want to fight with anyone anymore. I'm done! Especially with you two!" I started to walk away. "Plus I don't think your dad would pay for a third nose-job." I said as I looked at her straight-again nose.

"That's none of your business bitch!"

"Yeah you're right. Just stay out of my life."

"That's gonna be a little hard now."

"What do you mean by that."

"You're rooming with Edward's sister right?"

"Yes…" What the hell is she talking about?

"Well, me and Edward have been getting closer, so that means Alice and I will be too." She flashed a mischievous grin at me.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"I did, but he didn't stay away from him."

I was beyond furious at this point, how many fight was I going to have to get in with Whorey Laurey to get my point across, "Tell your dad to get that plastic surgeon on the phone!"

"Huh?"

I started towards her and then felt a big strong hand on my arm. "Bella she's not even worth it and you know it!"

"But Emmett! Please her face is just so punchable!" With that Lauren was off in a rush with Jessica closely behind her.

"Bella, you're going to end up in jail one of these days. But seeing you get mad is kinda funny."

"Emmett shut your face. But she deserves it and you know that! I can't believe her and Edward!"

His jaw dropped. "No that can't be right he still loves you."

"Emmett, he came up to me today and he pretty much broke up with me so, no he obviously moved onto her, and rather quickly I might add."

"Bella no listen to me"

"No Em, please don't get my hopes up, I've got to go. Alice is probably worried she has to tell me something important I guess."

"Whatever Bellie." Ugh, BELLIE!?

"Bye. Tell Edward that I said good luck with the shrew."

"He's not with her, but I guess I will. And I'm telling you the truth Bella." I walked away, still holding back tears when I heard him mutter, "You'll find out sooner or later."

This is for the better. I kept chanting it over and over in my head hoping to convince myself that it was true. But every time I said it my heart clenched tightly and pain rippled through me, I saw flashes of his face. His bronze hair, his gorgeous green emerald eyes, his mouth watering lips, his breathtaking smile, his perfect, angular jaw line. His perfection.

Why did I have to be such an idiot?

I walked into the dorm, Alice immediately attacked me. "Bella where were you!?" She looked at me with a meaningful look, "I'm sorry, you look upset. What's wrong?"

Like she couldn't have guessed? "Nothing I don't feel like talking about it at the moment. You said you had great spectacular news for me."

"Me, you, Rose, and Serenade spa day. TOMORROW!"

"Joy. I'm going to bed, wake me up 15 minutes before we leaving tomorrow. Night."

"It's gonna be so much fun! Night Bella!"

Fun for them, yes. As for me, not a chance in hell.

I laid down on my bed and thought of ways to kill myself along with the reasons why to.

But I realize that I would end up killing myself the wrong way and then I'd be sent to an asylum.

I got underneath my bedspread and tried to calm my thoughts that were being thrown around at light-speed in my head.

I dozed off then woke back up for no apparent reason. I looked at my clock, 1:37 A.M.

I thought of beaches and waterfalls, that wasn't working either.

I tried to think of almost every calming thing I could and none if it would work.

I got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. I opened up the stainless steel freezer door and got out the hand dandy Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.

Chocolate is an addiction as well as a medicine. I popped off the lid and dug in.

I went into our over-sized living room and plopped down on the comfy couch. I picked up the remote to see what was on TV.

I searched through all of the movie channels when finally I found a great one. The Notebook. Maybe I should watch it and learn how to have a functional relationship, well sorta.

I wish real love was like the love portrayed in movies.

The movie love is quick and easy, you find someone and BAM you love them.

Real love was hard and like Mr. Cook said, you have to fight for it. Love hurts and breaks you down and makes you vulnerable. But love makes you feel special, like you have a purpose. It makes you feel amazing and elated and there's a permanent smile on your face every time you think of the person you love. And even if the person you love hurts you, you're willing to forgive them because it hurts worse when they're away.

And that's how I know I love Edward. When I think of him I smile on the inside but it's covered up by the pain that I feel because I can't have him now and probably won't ever have him again.

I finished my pint of Ben & Jerry's and threw out the container and put the spoon in the dishwasher.

I turned off the TV and went back into my room, I was ready to sleep and I knew just the way to calm my mind down enough to do it.

I got underneath the covers and got into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

Thinking of Edward.

Someone was annoyingly shaking me out of my very pleasing Edward dream state.

"Bella! We are leaving in exactly 13 minutes and 18 seconds! Get your ass up. NOW!"

Fucking Pixies.

"Alice! I hate you ugh!"

"Love you too Bella!"

I stumbled out of bed and glanced at my clock. 5 fucking 46 A.M.

I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, I put on a pair of flip-flops and went out into the living room. Alice stared at me in horror.

"What now!?"

"Bella, you can't go out of the house looking like that!"

"And why the hell not!?"

"Because I said so!" She stood up and glared at me. Okay so maybe I was a little scared.

"Fine, go pick out something to wear." I gave in knowing she would win no matter what.

She picked out a harmless pair of skinny jeans, a plain blue tank top the showed off an innocent amount of cleavage and told me I could wear my flip-flops.

I got dressed and walked out into the living room- again, and looked at Rose and Serenade, they were dressed inconspicuously like me, "Alice got to you guys too!"

They nodded and gave me malicious grins. I knew what that means. Revenge! I nodded back eagerly and then Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Come on besties! You don't wanna be late for our day of pampering!"

We all stood up, Rose and Ser nodded back in agreement and I just looked at her indifferently. I don't give shit remember?

We all headed out the door and into Rose's red convertible BMW, it's the only car that we could all fit into and Alice said that a convertible is a necessity for a girls' day out.

Alice put in her favorite CD and everyone including me sang at the top of our lungs. At a stop light there was a car full of guys.

They rolled down their windows, "Hey pretty ladies, where you headed?"

"SPA DAY!" Alice of course screamed in her high-pitched voice.

Rose revved her engine, "Wanna race boys?"

"Well now gorgeous, it just wouldn't be fair." Uh-oh big mistake buddy.

"Yeah for you." The light turned green and Rose sped up, leaving the guys about 100 yards behind her. Haha fuckers.

Rose was up to about 95 mph. Red and blue lights flashed behind her, "Well fuck me in the ass a fucking cop!"

She pulled over, pulled down her tank and showed off the girls we all followed suit. We fluffed our hair and re-applied our gloss, and got our pouts ready.

The officer game up to the car and got an eye full of all of us. He looked roughly 45 years old with black hair that was turning gray around his temples. He was short, about my height. And he appeared as though he'd had a little too many doughnuts. "Well hello girls. Ma'am do you know how fast you were going?"

Rose pushed her full, glossed lips out into a pout and used a seductive voice, "Officer, I am so very sorry" she puffed out her chest, "But I'm in such a big hurry, I've got an important interview at Hooter's in a couple of minutes and I really don't wanna be late."

"Well, uh, that's very understandable. Sorry for making you late, I'll give you a warning this time. Have a nice day and I'll see you at Hooter's very soon." He winked at us and stumbled back to his car.

We all busted up and cried out with laughter as soon as we pulled away, Rose said, "43 warnings, 0 tickets."

"Wow Rose that is a talent." I complimented her.

She nodded in agreement and sped off again.

When we arrived at the spa resort thingy-ma-bob.

The place was ginormous! It was ten stories tall and was made of what looked like cream colored bricks- was that possible? Anyways the outside of it was obviously very well taken care of. Freshly manicured lawns and large palm trees and oodles of brightly colored exotic flowers and shrubbery.

Alice grabbed her overly large handbag and practically jumped over her door not even bothering to open it. Serenade followed, after that was Rose and then my reluctant ass was last.

"Bella aren't you excited!?"

"Alice OHMIGOD! You have know idea!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella, you're a terrible actress but I'm just going to pretend that I believed it."

"Wow, thanks Al."

This was going to be my own personal hell.

"Hello Patricia, I trust that you know who I am, haha."

"Of course Miss Cullen. Like I could forget." Was it me or did she look frightened? "Girls go ahead and have a seat on one of the couches and I'll get your rooms ready."

Our rooms? Huh? "Alice what is this place?"

"Well it's a hotel with a spa, duh Bella." I guess it was pretty obvious. Heartbreak and zero sleep make me a little slow I guess.

Serenade spoke up, "Wow! So what are we going to be doing?"

"Well after we get settled into our suite then we have facials and a mud bath. Then tomorrow is our full body massage and aromatherapy! It's going to be so much fun! Especially with the amazing room service, all compliments of my amazing parents!"

"This is all just too much Alice! I have to pay them back." I hated when people went over the top to do stuff for me and all of this together had to cost multiple thousands of dollars!

"Bella, you've done more for them than you think, trust me."

"Wha-" I was cut off by Patricia, the receptionist.

"This way to the penthouse suite, floor 10 room 1054."

PENTHOUSE SUITE!

She saw the objection coming two seconds before I opened my mouth. She threw me the dirtiest most evil glare I've ever gotten.

Fuckin' pixie.

I would find a way to pay them back.

Alice placed her 3 suitcases- why anyone would ever need 3 suitcases for a two-day event, I would never know- on the baggage cart and Rose, and Ser, and I placed ours on top.

Alice rolled the cart over to one of the concierges. He was tall, about 6'2. His brown eyes were almost black and in the sun they had a purple tint to them, weird right? But you could tell they were definitely not contacts. He was well built and had a dark complexion along with dark, wavy hair. He smiled a mega-watt smile with the most adorable dimples and came over to me, "Hey I'm Jace. I'll be taking your bags, what room?"

He was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Edward, not at the very least. Jace was amazingly good looking with chiseled features and his mesmerizing eyes, but Edward was a Greek god- Adonis himself. He made Jace look like a little peasant boy. I was deep in thought and probably staring at him, my face flushed to a crimson red. "Uhm 1054."

He laughed and smiled at me, "Of course Miss…"

"Bella Swan." Was it okay to give my full name out to hott strangers?

"Okay then Miss Bella Swan it is."

"Just Bella. Please."

He nodded in agreement and rolled our luggage into the elevator, he threw me a flirtatious grin and the doors closed.

"Sexayyyy!" Rose called over to me and winked in approval.

"I second that majorly, if I wasn't dating Jazz, I'd tap that, and I wouldn't even make him call me or remember my name." She giggled and started spanking the air.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" I was mortified because everyone- and I mean everyone-was staring.

"Haha trust me I was thinking the exact same thing." Rose and Serenade said at the exact same time. Freaky much?

"But seriously Bella, did you see the way he was staring at you? His eyes were glued on yours. You gotta give the boys props because your ta-tas are looking good today." My face turned blood red again at Alice's remark about my boobs.

"Yeah that means he's respectable." Serenade added in.

"Don't forget he is drop dead sexy, and hot damn! Did you see that body!? I just wanted to lick him. Don't anyone tell Emmett I said that!" He all busted up laughing. It felt great to be able to talk with my friends without everyone being cautious about Edward being brought into the conversation.

That reminds me that I desperately miss him. I want his lips on mine and I need to feel the electric current coursing through my entire body. I long for his infectious smile and his entrancing green eyes. I crave his intoxicating smell and irresistible laugh.

My friends must've noticed the heartbreaking look on my face because Alice spoke up, "There is only 2 rules for this trip!" We all stopped what we were doing so Alice could have our attention, "The first is no cell phones! None at all, we are here for a girls' weekend and we don't need to be distracted. The second one is no thinking about our men back home, that means you too Isabella!"

I gave her an innocent look and she gave me a forgiving and understanding one back.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." We laughed as we looked at Rose who was saluting Alice.

You've gotta love my friends, even though we are weird and people stare at us as if we've just escaped from a mental institution.

I stood up and looked at my idiotic friends, "Guys I think we should probably head up to the room are facial appointment is in like 7 minutes."

The four us jumped up and headed toward the elevator, once we got off we entered our room.

It was the size of our dorm room only it was much fancier. The elegant white carpet was soft and comfortable under my feet. The couches were dark red leather with pink pillows situated on each end. We each picked a room at random and took our bags with us.

My room had gray-blue walls and there was a queen sized, 4-poster bed in the middle of the room. A flat screen TV was on the wall directly across from it. I didn't unload my bag because I was only here for two nights. I plopped myself down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Alice came barging in robe in hand, "Here! Put this on real quick so we can leave!"

I complied; the robe was a rich, navy, blue. It was softer than my cashmere one at home and it smelled like Gain, my favorite scent!

I rushed out into the living room area to see my friends all waiting patiently and Rose snuggling her own hot pink robe, "Can we keeps these!?"

Alice was enveloped in her overly large yellow one, "Of course I bought them for us silly!"

Serenade was petting her lime green robe, "Hell yeah bitches!"

We laughed and collectively walked out the door and into the elevator.

We walked into the facialists' room and sat in the big gray chairs, which were unbelievably cozy!

Four big women walked in and sat behind each of us. "Hi, we are Helga, Olga, Heidi, and Shacara, and we will be your facialists today." The first one who sat behind me said in a thick German accent.

Alice giggled a bit but I think the rest of us were too terrified to laugh at them. They could eat us.

The German that I had was Heidi. She applied the thick, chunky, green shit to my face and gently massaged it in, and it was heaven. I was about to doze off when she told me to sit up. She washed off the mask after it hardened for roughly five minutes. She than applied a mixture of a blue paste and sand. She tenderly exfoliated my skin and let it sit for a while.

After the facial my skin was tight, smooth, and baby ass soft.

My girlfriends also looked beyond pleased with their results.

Alice jumped out of her chair and shouted. "MUD BATH TIME!"

She grabbed us and pushed us towards another room with four large bathtubs filled to the top with gross looking mud.

Rose looked just as disgusted as I must've, "Al, I don't want that shit goin up my vag, I think I'm gonna pass."

Alice was furious, she tore off Rosalie's robe a practically shoved her into the mud. "Alice your little pixie ass is fuckin' lucky that my hair didn't get muddy!"

Alice just laughed and threw her a smirk before disrobing and hopping into her own pool of mud.

I, being scared of Alice after seeing what she did to Rose, took off my robe and stepped into mine.

Serenade jumped into hers as well.

The mud surprisingly felt remarkable. We just lay there and relaxed we talked about music and movies and of course the latest gossip. And thank God that there was no talk about guys.

The timer rang about 45 minutes later signaling us to get out. When we got out we looked at each other and an eruption of uproarious laughter emerged from each of us. We looked like the Mudman. We were each fully caked with solid mud.

We all entered the showers and rinsed off.

We put our marvelous robed back on and headed to our room.

Once in our rooms we showered fully and got in our comfy pajamas. Alice called room service and ordered a shit-ton of comfort food. Ice cream, chocolate, Twinkies, Ho-Ho's, chips, and marshmallow cream for Rose haha.

We watched endless chick flicks and romantic movies. We each teared up more than a little bit when Jack died in the Titanic. Alice was full-out bawling!

It was around midnight when there was a knock at the door.

AN, Okay so that took me fricking long enough to write, so sorry about that! Thanks for being faithful readers and reviewers! Be on the look out for a new chapter this weekend! Oh and what do you think of Jace? R&R lovelys.

-----Devynnnn !


	13. Chapter 13

AN, I love you guys! Your reviews make my day a million times better. I liked the mixed feelings about Jace. (: and it is pronounced like chase but with a J.

**I don't own!**

**BPOV**

I got up and went to the door. _Who in God's name would be visiting at this hour._

I opened up the door and was greeted with Jace's warm smile and striking purplish eyes.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. Bright yellow Care Bear pajama pants and a grey t-shirt, sans bra. Wow this is embarrassing. My face flashed bright scarlet, and I averted my glance to my feet. Thank God I didn't bring my pink bunny slippers.

"Hey Bella, I really like your pants. You look cute in them." He grinned like a little schoolboy.

"Uhm, hah, thank you. But…"

"But what?"

"What're you doing here? Not that I mind." I didn't want him to feel like I didn't want him here.

"Oh sorry I forgot I was actually here for a purpose other than seeing you in your PJ's. But I actually wanted to see if you and your friends wanted to go hang out with a few buddies of mine, some of them work here too, so you might've seen them around."

"They aren't those German facialists right?"

"Haha, not a chance in hell."

Rose, Alice and Serenade had coming out of their slumber and greeted him as well. Alice perked up at the thought of going out. "YES! We would love too! Well be ready very shortly."

"Haha, okay I will pull my car around, but Alice and Rose and Serenade will have to ride with Dylan. My car is a two seater."

He left quickly after that and before I knew it my friends were puling me into the bathroom and ripping a numerous amount of hairbrushes through my hair and curling and pinning.

"Ow guys that hurts" Alice stuck me with a bobby pin.

"Suck it up Isabella, we wanna make you look gorgeous for Jace!" Alice then started applying make-up while Rose kept doing my hair.

"Bella why do you have so much God damn hair!?"

It was a rhetorical question so I shut my mouth. After I was done with hair and make up Alice took me into her room.

"Alice I just remembered I didn't bring any clothes for going out. I just brought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Looks like I can't go out tonight." I turned for the door.

"Just one second, I was the only smart one in the group apparently and I brought us all a party outfit! Yay me!"

"Alice you sound like London Tipton."

She ignored my comment and took out one of her suitcases from underneath the bed. She unzipped it and clothes came pouring out. I shook my head. Over preparing pixie. She had more clothes with her than I even owned.

She picked up a tube top shirt and threw it to me, it was really cute. It was black with a metallic gold print on it. It looked very tight. She threw Rose a dress and then a black one to Serenade.

I stood there and waited for my pants, they were probably at the bottom of her suitcase.

Alice started to change, I was still standing there, waiting. "Look Bella, you didn't turn lesbo on me now did you?" WHAT!?

"What the fuck? Of course I didn't! Why would you think that?"

"Your standing there watching me change."

"I'm waiting for my pants!"

She burst into a fit of laughter, "What the fuck is so damn funny?"

"Bella, that's a dress, now go change before I force you into it."

A dress!? It was like a foot of fabric!

I did as the pixie woman said and stripped down and pulled the 'dress' on over my head. I was glad I brought my strapless black bra. I gazed in the mirror at the beautiful creature that was staring back at me.

She had a model's figure with curvy hips and a well-proportioned bust. Her legs were long and flawless and her brown eyes popped out at me. Her lips looked soft and plump and were covered with a sheer gloss. Her gorgeous brown hair was beautifully curly and full of volume. Holy fuck my life! That's me!?

Alice came in and saw my startled expression, "And you didn't believe us when we told you how beautiful you were. You're a stunner Bella."

Alice was dressed in a purple patterned halter dress that tightened at the bust line and then draped down to right above her knees. She had on true blue 4-inch heels and her hair was perfectly spikey. "Alice you look amazing!" I really meant it.

"Haha. Thanks. Here put these on and we'll be ready to go!" She threw safe looking pair of black, peep toe heels that were 2 inches tall. Anything above two inches and a hospital trip would be necessary.

I took a final glance in the mirror and headed for the door.

Rose looked amazing and as perfect as ever, her dress was tight and very well fitting. It was foil zebra-print dress that went two inches past her butt and hooked together around her neck. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight, chic ponytail. Serenade had on a simple, tiered strapless black dress that showed off her curvy, petite figure perfectly. Her hair was stick straight and shiny.

We all looked amazing but different at the same time.

I pulled down my dress so that my ass wouldn't show the entire night.

When I turned for the door Rose stopped me, "Bella please don't tell me you are wearing regular underwear!"

"Uhm how did you know!?" I hate wearing thongs I always feel like I have a constant wedgie!

"You have underwear lines my dear, go change into your black thong." I nodded my head and followed her command.

After my underwear problem was fixed we headed for the lobby.

After we stepped off the elevator, Jace spotted us immediately. "Jeeze took you long-" He looked me over a few times, I blushed and he finally met my eyes, "Oi, Bella you look phenomenal."

"Haha, you don't look too bad yourself." He had a midnight blue button-up on and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The first three buttons were undone showing off his muscular chest. It reminded me of _him._

"Girls this is Dylan, Anna, Ricardo, Nolan, Sadie and Andrew. Guys this is Rosalie, Alice, Serenade, and Bella."

Dylan was pretty cute in a boyish way he had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Anna and Sadie looked alike, they both had fiery red hair and hazel eyes with stick skinny figures. Ricardo was obviously of Spanish descent with his dark skin, complexion and hair, he wasn't bad looking either. And Andrew had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked familiar so he must work at the hotel.

Jace interrupted my train of thought, "Bella is gonna ride with me, if that's alright with you Bella?" I nodded and smiled, "Rose, Alice and Serenade will ride with Dylan, and the rest of you will ride with Ricardo."

We broke into our groups and headed for the door.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Rose screamed. She was looking at a charcoal gray Lamborghini Murcielago. "That's the 2010 edition! Who's is that?"

Jace chuckled, clearly amused. The valet walked over and handed him the keys. "Here you are Mr. Jeffery."

"That's your car. Holy shit-fuck!" Rose was staring in awe and jealousy. "Can I touch it!? Please oh please!"

"Hah go right ahead."

Rose stroked the car and shuddered with excitement. I thought she was gonna kick Jace in the nuts, grab the keys and drive off, but to my utter surprise she didn't.

Alice was dying, "I think Rose just had an orgasm."

We all burst into laughter after that comment.

Dylan ushered my friends to his BMW, while Rose kept staring at the Lambo.

Jace grabbed my hand and led me to his car. He opened the door like a gentleman and helped me in. The car was sex on wheels.

It was smooth, sleek and had an amazing custom sound system. He handled it with expertise and stability. How does a concierge pay for a car like this?

"Bella you really do look beautiful tonight. I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind me taking you out tonight."

The tear welled up in my eyes but I forced them back I finally managed to choke out, "Uh, I don't have a boyfriend."

He grinned, "Lucky me."

"Where are we even going?"

"A club, but its for people under twenty-one. I go there all the time, it's a blast."

I smiled and looked out the window, everything was flying by at an alarming rate. I wanted to yell at him for speeding but I held my tongue, not wanting to offend him. His driving reminded me of Edward's. I felt a twinge of pain and my heart stuttered at the thought of his name.

Jace pulled up to an old brick building that was pulsing with the sound of music. Bright lights were flashing from inside and you could see the massive crowd from the window.

Jace threw the keys to the valet and took my hand to usher me inside the club. The rest of the group came in shortly after.

"Holy shit! This club is amazing."

"I know Rose! I think we've found a new hang-out spot! What do you think Al?"

"I think you're right, I wish Angela could've come."

"I know it sucks that her mom made her come home this weekend."

"Yeah, hey! Lets go dance my song is on!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs to try to be louder than the music. 'My Humps' by the Black-Eyed Peas was playing.

We all gathered on the middle of the dance floor. Al and Rose were grinding against each other, catching the attention of 98% of the male population in the club. I was dancing beside Serenade trying not to kill myself, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waste and pull me backwards.

"You look incredibly sexy when you dance." Jace's voice was soft and smooth in my ear, but nowhere near as velvety as Edward's is. I really had it bad.

Jace and I dirty danced for three songs straight, his strong hands guiding me the whole way. He was a great dancer but our bodies didn't fit together like Edward's and mine do- did.

Jace leaned in close and I could smell his peppermint breath. "You wanna go get some fresh air?"

"Yeah sure."

He led me up two flights of stairs, I took my time so I wouldn't trip and fall and embarrass myself.

He opened a door and escorted me onto what I figured was the roof.

I looked over the city, bright lights and cars zooming by. It was magnificent. "Jace this is so amazing."

He just smiled and nodded in agreement. He ushered me to a small bench and sat down, I did as well.

He blew out a gust of air, "So tell me about yourself."

"Well I go to Bristol Academy, I'm 17, I have great friends and I love writing, a lot." I was a very simple person, not much to me. "Tell me some things about yourself."

"Uhm I am 17 as well, I love cars and lacrosse. I go to the Los Angeles Prep for Boys." He made a gagging sound after mentioning the school.

I looked into his eyes and I blurted out, "Your eyes are so gorgeous."

"Thanks haha, they're a really weird color. Purple actually."

"It's really pretty."

His face reddened with my remark, at least I'm not the only one who blushes uncontrollably.

One thing just didn't add up though, where the hell did all his money come from? "I hope you don't mind me asking but how could you afford that Lambo, it had to have been $150,000 at least."

"Ha, you caught me. I hate telling this to girls because they usually use me, not saying that you will or anything but I'm rich," Well duh captain obvious, I waited for an explanation, "My dad owns the hotel, he just forces me to work there. He said if I wanna get to the top one day I have to start out at the bottom."

"Oh my gosh, your dad is Jameson Jeffery!?" His dad was one of the richest men in the world, he dominated the hotel industry and owned several other businesses.

"Yes ma'am. But I'm not like the other rich snobs. I don't care about money so don't get the wrong impression."

"Don't worry I can tell you're a good guy." I gave him a flirty smile, the ones I usually reserve for Edward. Ugh Edward, I miss him so unbelievably much.

"Good, I really like hanging out with you Bella, I'm really comfortable around you."

"Thanks, I'm comfortable around you too." It wasn't entirely a lie, but I didn't feel as comfortable around Jace as I did Edward.

"Are you okay, you seem kinda upset, did I do something?"

"No! Not at all. You see there's this guy back at Bristol and we just broke up because of something stupid I did and I feel horrible about it." I might as well be honest with the guy.

"Well even if you did do something, he must've been pretty stupid to let someone as amazing as you go." He slipped his fingers into mine and stared into my eyes.

My body was screaming _ WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!_

But I ignored it and told myself, _He is nice, cute, and gentlemanly and not to mention rich, you'll get over Edward soon enough, just give Jace a chance._

I listened to myself and put my head on Jace's chest and sighed, "I just broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago too. Her name was Cynthia and I really liked her, we'd been dating since freshman year and she cheated on me. With my best friend, too. It was like getting stabbed over and over again, she really broke me. I'm not even sure if I'm over her honestly. So if your not over your ex either it's okay. We can mend each others broken hearts." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

We sat there and talked about random things like friends, school, and embarrassing stories, I took up most of the conversation. He was thoroughly entertained by my clumsiness. In the time we spent talking I found out a lot of things like he was half Brazilian and half Italian- yummy! He also loved fishing and his favorite food is macaroni and cheese. We shared childhood memories and old elementary school crushes. He was a genuinely good guy. He was great actually. _Not as great as Edward._ Stupid traitor heart.

Our conversation was easy but it was a bit awkward because we were still getting to know each other. _It will get better, _ I told myself.

He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time, "It's three in the morning, I oughta get you back."

"Yeah I suppose, hey let me see your phone." He handed it to me, I typed in my name and phone number and handed it back to him, "Just so if you need anything you can call me."

"What if I don't need anything, can I all you anyways?"

"Of course." I giggled.

We headed back downstairs to meet up with the rest of our gang. We all had a few virgin daiquiris and left for the hotel.

When we pulled up to the entrance Jace leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek, "I had an amazing time tonight, I wish I didn't have to go home. But I will see you tomorrow, I hope. If I don't, then thankfully I have your number." He winked. And me and smiled and his adorable dimples appeared.

"Me too Jace, call me whenever." As I got out I cold feel his eyes on my ass. _Typical_ _guy_, I laughed to myself.

I got into our suite and undressed quickly and got into my pajamas. I heard the door open and slam shut, then I heard the sounds of clicking shoes coming toward my room. Alice threw the door open, almost knocking it off it's hinges. "Tell us everything." She squealed and my friends threw themselves onto my bed.

I told them everything play-by-play. They appreciated my details. I even told them about Cynthia, his ex girlfriend and how she broke his heart. I told them about our conversation and his dad owning the hotel.

Rose startled me with a question, "Do you like him like him?"

_NO! YOU LOVE EDWARD, _my heart was screaming at me. _Shut the fuck up heart, yes of course she likes Jace! Why shouldn't she, _my mind screamed back. I listened to my mind. It was the less painful choice, "Yes I really do like him." The girls praised his good looks and his car and gave their approval, I yawned involuntarily and they did too.

They left my room to go to their own, I passed about seconds after they left.

The next morning Alice was running around like a chicken with it's head cut-off. Literally.

She was yelling something about being late and full body massages.

"Bella get your ass up! We have our massages in like two minutes!" She threw my robe at me and huffed out the door.

I got up as quickly as possible and threw on my robe and put on my pair of flip-flops.

We rushed downstairs and into the massage room. We laid down on our tables and waited for the masseuses to come in.

They came in shortly after and got to work.

Mine poured hot oil on my back first then he rubbed it in going in circles. I accidentally moaned with pleasure, my face reddened. "I'm glad I can have the affect on you Bella."

"Ahh! Jace what are you doing!?"

My friends looked up, interrupting their own massages and laughed at me.

"I'm giving you a massage, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well obviously but I thought you were a concierge!"

"I took masseuse classes a few years back and I give massages from time to time and when I looked at the schedule today I thought I might as well give you yours, so lay back down and let me finish, I'm pretty good with my hands." He winked at me and I did as he said.

He was right though, he worked my muscles like a professional and never touched me inappropriately even though he lingered a little too long on my upper thighs.

After he was finished I got up and put my robe back on and he pulled me onto his lap. "How was it?"

"Amazing doesn't even cover it." I smirked and he looked pleased.

"I tried my hardest to impress you, I'm glad it worked. What are you doing tonight?"

"Actually we're leaving after our aromatherapy." I felt a pang of sadness and then happiness because I would get to see Edward again and then depression because Edward didn't want me anymore. My life is so fucked up.

"Oh well, would it be okay if I stopped by after my classes on Monday? If you don't want me to I understand." He glanced at me hopefully.

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" The rest of my friends' massages were completed and they were getting ready to leave. "I better go, I'll see you Monday!" I hugged him goodbye and went to aromatherapy.

I was happy.

Wasn't I?

AN So, there is chapter 13, I miss Edward. Who's ready for EPOV!? I sure as hell am! The pictures of the dresses are on my profile because I suck at describing stuff like that I might as well give you a visual right? Oh and I have a special request of you, I would love it if you would quickly review and tell me what state or country that you're from, I think it will be cool to hear about all the places that my story is reaching. Sooo please review and tell me what you think!

**Love you all**

**----Devyn!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN So, because of all your great, amazing reviews I decided to write this chapter for you ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight. ):**

**EPOV**

I woke up drearily the next morning only thankful for one thing in my life. It was Saturday.

I really wanted to tell Bella how I felt about her. That I loved her. When I saw her walking towards me on the beach I though it was a miracle, an answer from God that I wouldn't have to go and seek her out.

When I got up and started walking towards her she looked panicked. Why? I had no idea.

I finally got close enough to her so that I could proclaim to her my love for her and that I would never let her go unless she wished me away.

But right before I could get out my words she ran away from me.

Maybe she changed her mind and didn't want me anymore. That thought made the already-there pain in my chest come full force, ripping my heart into pieces.

When I got home that night I told Emmett what had happened and he told me that I was wrong and that she still loved me. Yeah whatever Emmett.

Oh and did I forget to mention my run-in with Lauren?

Long story straight, after Bella ran away from me Lauren found me and told me she could provide me with pleasure I'd never felt before, I replied 'along with an STD.' and then I walked away. That girl was like a public bathroom, used by almost everyone and rarely cleaned. Gross.

I heard my phone ring and I glanced at the caller ID hoping that by some small chance that it could be my Bella. Nope, it was Carlisle.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Nothing son. I just got a call from my buddy Ross Singleton and he informed me of the favor you asked of him."

"Yes… what about it?"

"He looked it over and approved! And he's willing to keep it a secret until you tell her about it!"

"Really!? That's great dad! Tell him thanks for me."

"I will son. But how are you, Emmett told me about the Bella situation."

"I'm good." I lied quickly, but Carlisle was the only person, other than _her_, who could read me well enough to know when I was lying. Alice was quickly becoming one of them. _Shudder_.

"Edward, be honest please."

"Fine, I am brokenhearted and I miss her. I just want her back in my arms so that I can fix all her problems and wiped away all of her tears. I want her back so much that it burns when she's away. Part of me is missing and I'm just not myself anymore."

"Edward, give her time. Love always finds away. Be patient and find a way to show her that you still care and love her."

"Yeah, thanks dad. I got to go, I told Em and Jazz that I would work out with them today."

"Take it easy on them, I love you."

"Haha, I will, love you too."

I hung up my phone and undressed. I went to my dresser and pulled on a pair of navy basketball shorts and a gray cut-off shirt. I rifled through my closet and found my old pair of Nikes and went out into the kitchen.

Emmett was drinking his daily protein shake, "Hey Eddo! What's crack-a-lackin?"

"What the fuck Em? Are you a gangster now?"

"Damn straight bro."

Jazz walked in and looked at Emmett with a disturbing face. "Emmett you are a fucktard and Rose will drop your ass in a second if she ever heard you say that. Just a forewarning."

"Warning received, mission gangster is aborted." My brother was seriously a doucher.

I made a batch of eggs for each of us along with some toast. I wasn't much of a cook but I used to help my mother around the kitchen a lot. I enjoyed the company and so didn't she because Emmett and dad were always out playing ball.

Cooking automatically was associated with Bella and that brought back the memories of her cooking tacos for all of us not to long ago. She looked so natural and calm in the kitchen and the results were mouthwatering and delicious. _Sigh, stupid ass you should have chased after her she wasn't going that fast._

After breakfast was finished we all headed for the gym. We all hopped in my Volvo and took off for the 5-minute ride.

We were all working out on different things, I was doing the bench press, Jasper was on the treadmill, and Emmett was well… no one technically knew what the fuck he was doing but it looked painful, he called it his miracle exercise. He looks like he was a chicken having a seizure. I couldn't stifle my laughter and Emmett threw me a death glare. After about twenty minutes of the bench I move onto the elliptical machine.

About five minutes into it a girl got onto the one beside me.

She was tall, about 5'9 which was only a couple inches shorter than me. She had long brown hair that reminded me of Bella's. She had a very petite figure, almost as skinny as Alice's and she was wearing short shorts that showed off her butt.

I felt terrible for looking at another girl's body, I felt like I was cheating on Bella.

The girl noticed my staring and I felt my face heat up. She stuck out her tiny hand, "Hey, I'm Vienna."

He had a cute smile with only one dimple on the right side. She was very cute; she had golden brown eyes that were wide and framed with mascara-caked lashes.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I was being short with her, trying to give the indication that I wasn't interested, but she didn't get the hint.

"So how old are you Edward?"

"I'm 17."

"I'm 16! What grade are you in? Lemme guess you're a junior?"

"Right, and you're a sophomore?"

"Correct. What school do you go to?"

"Bristol, what about you?" She was warming up to me, but it felt all wrong. She was looking at me appreciatively and I could tell she was going to make a move.

"Really, me too! I can't believe I've never seen you before. But here's my number, you should call me if you ever wanna hang out. We could watch a movie or something." She hopped off her elliptical machine and walked out of the gym.

"Dude! She was hott! Did you see those legs!?"

"Yes Jazz I did, but I don't know about her. She doesn't seem like my type."

"Edward, listen to me. Right now your type should be anything with two legs and a vagina, you just started dating and your newly single. Give her a call and me, Al, Em, Rose, you and that hottie can go on a date. Sound good?"

"Yeah I guess, when are the girls getting home anyways?"

"Tomorrow sometime, they went to a spa."

"Oh, okay." I couldn't wait to see Bella. I wish she had the same feeling about me. I would five her the time and space that she needed to clear her mind maybe Carlisle was right, love will find a way.

I all I knew was that love better find its way pretty fucking fast, the pain was becoming unbearable.

We spent another two hours at the gym messing around on the basketball court mainly, it still amazed me about how good Emmett was at basketball. He could really go somewhere with it. We've told him time and time again but he just shrugs it off like it's no big deal.

When we got back home we took our showers because we seriously smelled like our own sweaty socks. We gathered around the TV and watch ESPN for abnormal amount of time.

"Edward, text that girl and tell her about our dinner plans tomorrow."

"Emmett, her name is Vienna."

"Okay well text her and tell her to meet at our dorm at 5:30 sharp and to dress up because Alice said that we are going somewhere fancy I guess."

"Ugh! Alice, why do we have to go somewhere that requires a tie!?"

"Suck it up Emmett, Rose loves suits and ties."

Emmett's expression changed quickly, "God, you've gotta love Alice."

I chuckled and picked up my phone and sent a quick text message to Vienna.

_Hey, it's Edward, dinner with me and my friends tomorrow, interested?_

I got an insanely quick text message back, liked she'd been waiting all day for my text.

_YEAH! Of course I'd love to, what time?_

_5:30, oh and dress up. I'll ttyl. Bye_

_Can't wait. Bye!_

I wasn't looking forward to this at all. She seemed nice and al but she just wasn't what I was looking for.

She wasn't Bella. No one could ever compare to Bella.

I was going to be the 90 year-old virgin.

I got up and told my friends that Vienna was in for tomorrow and that I was going to bed.

I fell asleep to the sound of Bella's enchanting laughter and her beautiful brown eyes in my head.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When I woke up the next morning it was noon. Geesh, this whole broken heart thing really takes a toll on you. I lazily got up and plopped myself down in front of the TV.

After watching 20 minutes of pointless television I decided to go down to the dorm office and get our mail, Jasper usually does it but I decided to be a good bud and do it for once.

I passed lots of girls who were all clearly checking me out, I realized why.

Let's go threw my thought process shall we, I sleep with no shirt.

When I got up this morning I went straight to the living room.

I got up and went out the door.

I was shirtless.

I looked further down, thankfully I had shorts on.

I crossed my arms and tried to hide my chest.

There were whistles and catcalls. I Hung my head and finally made it to my destination.

"Mmm, yummy. How woulda thought that you had a body like that sweetie?" Lauren voice was attempting to be seductive but she miserably failed.

I ignored her and grabbed my mail. "Edward, baby, don't be like this, talk to me."

I was infuriated, everything had been building up to this point I had finally had enough, "LAUREN SHUT THE FUCK UP, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. AND STAY AWAY FROM BELLA TOO!"

She looked shocked and then hurt and she walked away. It would be normal for me to feel bad right now, but she ruined me and Bella's relationship and she deserved it.

I headed for the door and spotted a sign up sheet for the school's annual talent contest.

I thought about what Carlisle said about showing her that I still cared.

I picked up the attached pen and signed my name. I knew what to do.

When I got back to my room it was 1:30. Jasper and Emmett were playing 'Gears of War' on the XBOX. They both put down their controllers and came over to me.

They looked depressed and jasper spoke up, "Edward we have to tell you something."

Uh-oh, "What?"

It was Emmett this time, "Alice texted jasper this morning."

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Jasper's turn to speak apparently, "Bella's is sort of seeing someone else."

If I thought the pain I felt earlier was unbearable then there were no words to describe the pain I felt no. It was coursing through my veins, it made my muscles ache and my body feel weak. My heart stopped for a few moments and then picked up again, each beat harder and more painful than the last.

"What?" I barely managed to gasp it out. I was getting mental picture of some model-esque guy touching my Bella and kissing the love of my life.

Jealousy and anger joined the pain in my body. Why was this happening to me? I should have just listened to Bella when she tried to explain myself.

It's too late.

I kept reciting it over and over again in my head.

Emmett looked at me, his eyes full of remorse. "That's not all, he's coming to dinner with us tomorrow night."

Jazz placed his hang on my shoulder and squeezed it trying to give me reassurance.

I couldn't speak I just nodded and went into my room. I sat there waiting for words to come to me. None did.

The only thing that came were notes. Notes, rhythms and melodies. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my composition notebook and started writing everything that came to mind down.

I spent hours upon hours writing, erasing, and rearranging. I would have to go down to the music room and play it out to see how it sounds.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock! I had 30 minutes to get ready.

I quickly jumped in and out of the shower and tried to tame my hair. Useless cause.

I opened the door to my room to find my clothes laid out neatly on my bed.

I threw them on and tied my tie so that it was impeccable. If I didn't Alice would fix it.

5:28. There was a knock at the door and Vienna was standing there I a tight, strapless, fiery red dress with black heels and jewelry.

Her hair was curled and half of it was pulled up. She looked very pretty, "You look nice Vienna, come in." I opened the door fully so that she could enter.

"Thanks, you clean up nicely too." She giggled and sat down on the couch. The door opened and Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose walked in. Followed by my Bella and some guy.

I had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. He was obviously very attractive, dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin. He was built and had a chiseled face. I was jealous.

Bella had on a navy blue dress that was tight underneath her chest and then it flowed down to her knees, her hair was curly and gorgeous. I was breathless.

She smiled shyly at me and I grinned her favorite smile back. Her boyfriend glared at me and I felt Vienna's small hand intertwine with mine.

Being her usual cheerful self she was the first to speak up, "Hi guys, I'm Vienna, Edward's date." I looked at Bella and she cringed when Vienna said date she looked jealous, what the hell?

My friends introduced themselves and Bella finally spoke up after clearing her voice, "This is Jace." She stated it simply without labels, I was glad he wasn't her boyfriend. Yet.

Alice sensed the tension and the room, "Well let's go guys, are reservations are super soon and we don't want to be late."

We all murmured in agreement and walked out the door. As Vienna and I walked to my Volvo I was Jace and Bella get into his car.

Our fucking course he had a Lambo. Fuck my life.

I got in my car after helping Vienna into her seat. I pulled out and followed Alice and Jasper.

Vienna placed her hand on mine, "Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She didn't drop it of course. "It doesn't seem like nothing, you can talk to me ya know?"

"Yeah I know but can we talked about this later, I just want to enjoy tonight." I gave a flirtatious grin and she returned it.

We pulled into the Italian restaurant ten minutes later.

I opened her door and ked her into the restaurant.

I stopped as soon as I was through the door; Bella was leaned into Jace in a serious looking lip-lock. His hands were on her ass grinding her hips into hers, she had her hands in his hair. She used to do that to me. _Used to._

If she wants to play games I can too, I bent down and met my lips with Vienna's.

I cupped her cheek and pressed her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fully complied when I asked entrance to her mouth. Our tongues moved slowly and innocently together. But one of us was always a beat behind the other. I pulled away and grinned.

No electricity, no spark, nothing at all.

Oh well. Vienna looked beyond pleased; she put her hand on the crook of my elbow and held me close. Great she was getting attached.

Bella looked livid as she threw eye daggers at Vienna. I returned the favor to Jace who was oblivious to the whole situation. I wonder if he knows about me.

I am going to tell Vienna tonight. But I will leave out the reason for the kiss; I don't want to hurt her. I know how it feels.

The hostess came up to our group and sat us at a large round table.

Awkward silence anyone?

AN, what do you think!? Review please! New chapter will be up tomorrow if I get enough reviews to encourage me. AHH! I'm turning into a review whore,

**Love you guys!**

**--Devyn!**


	15. Chapter 15

AN AHHHH! Your reviews were amazing! So, I decided to get another chapter up super soon! (:

**See what happens when you review hah, love you guys and enjoy ch 15!**

**I don't own it.  
**

BPOV

Jace and I were the first ones to the restaurant thanks to the Lambo.

Seeing Edward with Vienna today was probably one of the hardest things I had to do. I just wanted to punch her prefect little nose and send it up her brain or some shit.

She looked at Edward with passion filled eyes, like he was just a piece of meat to her. So help me God if she ever hurts him, I will hurt her worse than I hurt the whore. Much worse. Tonight was going to be an awkward filled hell. Oh joy.

Jace went and told the hostess that we were here and she went to set up our table.

I noticed his tie was loose, so I sauntered over to tighten it up for him before Alice saw and choked him with it, "Jay, your ties a little loose, here, lemme fix it."

"Yes mother." His laugh was so cute.

I leaned in close to fix it, our bodies were pressed tightly together.

He leaned in close to my ear, "Bella, you are so beautiful."

His hot breath blew down my jaw line and my shoulder, my body shuddered involuntarily. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, soft and urgent. We moved sort of in-sync but not like Edward and I did. His hand quickly trailed down my back and onto my ass, he grabbed it and pushed me closer, my hands tangles into his hair, an habit from kissing _him_. _I miss Edward's hair._

No electricity, no spark, nothing at all.

I door opened and I saw Edward staring at us, I rearranged my self and smoothed out my hair and adjusted my dress.

Edward looked pissed, livid, jealous, and sexy. Really sexy.

I tried to smile at him but before I knew it he was making out with that girl.

He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they were fully going at it.

Jealousy was an understatement. I wanted to cry, I should be the one that he's kissing right not and the one who he's smiling at. But no, I had to go and fuck things up.

Once we were seated it was awkward as fuck.

Edward was glaring at Jace. Jace was just sitting there messing my a strand of my brown hair bemused. Vienna was looking up at Edward with goo-goo eyes. It made me want to gag! What did he see in her anyways.

Jasper and Alice were locked in an embrace and Rose and Em were staring into each other's eyes. Fuck those traitors.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, waiting for someone to speak and save me from committing suicide.

_Cricket, cricket._

Finally deciding to be the mature one I broke the silence, "So Vienna how did you and Edward meet?"

"On the ellipticals at the gym." She smiled sweetly. Gah! Why did she have to be so nice.

Edward's glare never shifted from Jace. Who was still unaware. Hah.

"How romantic." I tried my hardest to keep the venom out of my voice. Well sort of tired.

Okay maybe I didn't try at all

"Yeah, me and Eddie just automatically clicked." What the fuckin fuck!? She's calling him Eddie!? His own _brother_ can't call him that!?

After about five minutes she had finally caught his attention and he actually threw her a glare. What was that about?

Edward finally spoke, he looked upset almost, there wasn't a word to describe the emotion in his eyes except heartbreaking, "Bella," He winced when he said my name, "How did you and Jace meet."

"He works at the spa we went to, well-" Alice cut me off.

"Actually his father owns the spa and about a billion other things but Jace works there to learn about responsibility." I smiled and thanked Alice for saving me, didn't want to sound like I was bragging.

Jace chuckled and said, "I am expected to take over the family business but I would much rather be a masseuse. As Bella found out this weekend I'm pretty good with my hands."

I was mortified! "He gave me a massage, that's all I swear!" I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Babe, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." He really did look sorry. I shrugged.

Everyone apparently thought his comment was just frickin hilarious. Everyone except for Edward.

Edward's face was the color of a lobster but more red. Was that possible?

He looked like he was about to explode, he stood up, "I will be right back." He took off in a rush.

Vienna stood up, "Maybe I should go after him."

I think I would be a better choice. "No let me go."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are!? He's my boyfriend, I know how to make him feel better. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

Bitch much? I wanted to stand up and yell at her and tell her that I was the love of his life and that she has no idea how to make him feel as good as he used to feel with me, after all he loved me and he's only known that skank bag for like a day!

Jace must have sensed my envious rage, "Bells, is he your ex?"

All I could do was nod.

He sighed and whispered, "I understand, I'm not mad don't worry."

Why did he have to be so understanding, I ought to have someone screaming at me. I deserve it.

He kissed the top of my head and the food arrived. We chatted about current events and the guys discussed sports.

When Edward and skanktard came back I noticed Edward's hands were bloody and clenched into tight fists, he was still upset I see.

When they sat down everyone became silent and uneasy. We all just quietly talked to our dates and avoided awkward and reminiscent memories. I think they were just trying not to upset Edward or myself. I couldn't blame them, after what Edward did I would be scared of his next reaction.

Ho-face looked upset and pissed, she kept glowering at me and I gladly returned the favor. It was like an extreme staring contest. Edward was the prize.

I lost

Every time I would look at him his eyes would meet mine. I blushed feeling embarrassed that he had caught me staring. But then I realized that if our eyes had met then that means that he was looking at me too. My heart fluttered at the thought.

EPOV

'_As Bella found of this weekend I'm pretty good with my hands.' _

I was punching and kicking the wall of the restaurant imagining it was Jace's face.

That fucker.

I kept getting unwanted mental images of his hands all over her.

Touching and feeling her curves. Appreciating all of it.

I should be the one that was touching her and appreciating her.

I'm the one who fucking loves her.

"Edward?" I was hoping that it would be Bella. But instead of a smooth and sexy voice it was shrill and meek.

"Yes Vienna?" I was getting annoyed with her already.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" I spat it out with venom and anger.

She glanced down and saw my bloodied knuckles and my furious expression. She gasped and rushed over to me. "Poor baby! Want me to make it all better?" What was she 6?

She reached for my hand. "Don't touch me." I snatched my hand away quickly.

"What the hell is wrong Edward!?"

"Nothing it's not your business!"

"After Jace said that about touching that ho you like totally flipped shit!"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT BELLA THAT WAY AGAIN!" I was in her face, she looked frightened and she immediately backed away.

"Oh my gosh, you like her don't you?"

I turned to face her with sympathetic eyes, "I love her."

"Then what are you doing here with me?" She was tearing up. I felt sorry for her, so I explained the whole situation.

"You really are a great person, but I love Bella and nothing will ever change that, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I used you. It wasn't my intention and I didn't even know she would be here until last minute."

"I understand, but I really wished it would've worked out between us. It could've been great. I am always here for you though." She sent a small smirk my way to prove that all was forgiven.

I grabbed her hand and took her back into the restaurant.

BPOV

The morning after the dinner from hell I awoke to a text message.

It was from Jace.

_Hey hun, I hope you are doing better this morning, I bet it was really tough for you. Have a good day at school, I'll pick you up at 3:30. – Jace_

_Okay, and thanks have a good day too._

I quickly got ready for my day ignoring the sounds of disgust that I was getting from Alice because of my jeans and a t-shirt ensemble.

I gave her a 'don't mess with me, I'm not in the mood' sort of look.

She got the hint.

School went by lethargically. I got dirty looks from a numerous amount of girls. Why? I don't know and I honestly didn't give a fuck anymore.

French class was excruciating, Edward moved his seat and he was sitting as far away from me as possible.

I was also assigned a new tutor. This time a requested a girl. I was not going there again.

My tutor's name was Sadie Martin. She was a senior and she seemed nice enough.

Before lunch I went to the office and complained about having a stomachache. Ms. Cope didn't buy it but she let me go anyways.

I didn't want to face Edward in biology. So I opted for the easy way out.

Go me!

I texted Alice and told her my whereabouts so she would flip out on me.

It was only noon when I got home and I went down to the dorm office to grab our mail.

I went to our mail cubby thing and unlocked it. We didn't have much, just Alice's fashion magazines and Rose's Car & Driver. I received my monthly allowance from Charlie finally! I always got $8,000 a month to spend on whatever my heart desired. I never told Alice about this because I would constantly be at the mall, so I just deposit it.

On the way out of the building I saw a sign for the annual talent show. I had never participated before.

This year I changed my mind. I grabbed the pencil and signed my name clear as day.

I was going to fight for love and show him that I care.

Fully satisfied with my choice I walked back to my car. I drove to the bank and deposited my check.

I had saved up about $400,000 over the last 5 and a half years. When I graduated I planned on buying my own house with that money.

I was starving from missing lunch so I went through Taco Bell. In my eyes Taco Bell is God's gift to America. Yum!

I parked in the lot and chowed down on my tacos and cinnamon twists. After my craving for cheap Mexican food was fulfilled I drove to Speed Way to fill up my gas tank. I ran inside and got a large Mountain Dew slushie.

When I got back to my dorm school was already out. I had about 45 minutes until Jace got here.

"Alice!"

"OH! Bella you're home!" She embraced me in one of her signature hugs.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really just finishing up some homework, what are you and Jace doing tonight?"

"I don't know, dinner and a movie I think."

She gave me 'the look' and stuck out her bottom lip, "NO! there will be no Barbie Bella tonight!"

"Pa-pa-pa- please!"

"No." I said no over and over again.

I was doing pretty good, but then she gave me a deal I couldn't refuse. "Next shopping trips you get 1 veto and a purchase of your choice."

"Make it 3 vetoes."

"2."

"Okay pix, you've got yourself a deal."

She squealed with excitement.

She enlisted Rose to do my hair while she did my make up. I begged for something simple and she complied thankfully!

Rosalie straightened my hair and pinned back a few pieces from the front. My make-up was very natural looking with some silver shimmery eye shadow and mascara with a nude colored gloss.

Alice threw me a mini skirt and a-. WHAT THE HELL!

"Alice I am not wearing this! It's absurd"

"No what's absurd is your fashion sense, you said I could play Barbie Bella and I'm pretty sure Barbie doesn't pick out her own clothes."

There was no chance in hell I would win this argument.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine! Help me put this contraption on before I rip it to shreds!"

She hurried over and put on the corset ugh! Who the hell wears corsets!?

Apparently I do.

I looked in the mirror after Alice had tied it so tight that I couldn't breath. It actually looked amazing on me.

It embellished all of my curves and made my boobs look well… awesome haha.

It was pink with a black lace over laying it.

There was about a half inch if skin showing between my skirt and my corset that made it sexier according to Alice.

There was a knock at the door.

Jace was standing there with a dozen, long stem, red roses. He looked like Chase Crawford in 'The Haunting of Molly Hartley'. He was wearing a white button down that was un-tucked, sleeves casually rolled up to right below his elbow, and had the first button undone. His tie hung loosely around his neck. His jeans were dark washed and destroyed; if this wasn't sexy then I don't know what is. _Edward is sexier. _

His eyes bugged out as he took in my appearance. "Bella you look… wow."

I heard Alice chirping in the next room, "Thanks!"

I ignored Alice and thanked him myself.

"Are you ready to go my lady?"

I chuckled and nodded. He took my hand and escorted me out to his sex car.

He, of course, drove super fast to the restaurant. This time it was a French restaurant.

I actually could read most of the menu. _Thanks to Edward, remember him? The love of your life and being. You should be out with him tonight. _Shut the fuck up you stupid asshole of a heart!

We ordered out complicated dinners and looked each other in the eyes trying to think of something to converse about.

"So Jace what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Rap and rock mostly how about you?"

"I love alternative and the classics."

"Oh." We both already knew that we didn't have much in common, but we dealt with it.

"Tell me about your parents?"

"Well, you already know about my dad, he lives for his businesses especially his hotels and clubs. He is always away traveling. But he is my role model and I really look up to him. My mom left my dad and me when I was 4. She married a professional cricket player that she met when she was in England."

"What was her name?"

"Angelina, I don't remember that much about her just that she was beautiful and caring. But she said love had led her down the wrong path when she married my father, but she said love always finds a way and that's how she knew she was supposed to be with William." _Love always finds a way. _Traitor heart.

"Did she tell you all of this?"

"No, she wrote it in the letter she left for my dad when she left us."

"She sounds like a wise woman though."

"I suppose." He shrugged; I could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about his parents.

Our food came and we talked about our day and school. We ordered a bowl of chocolate mousse for dessert. He fed me spoonfuls of it and I watched as his eyes were solely focused on my lips.

He got the check and laid a one hundred dollar bill down and told the waitor to keep the change. He grabbed a hold of my hand on our way out to the parking lot.

"What movie did you have in mind Bells?"

"Uhm, I thought 'Fighting' looked good."

"Anything for you."

Our ride to the theatre was short and filled with an awkward silence.

He paid for the tickets and popcorn and we sat in our seats. He grasped onto my hand in the opening credits.

I eased up and allowed myself to put my head on his shoulder and attempt to cuddle up to him through the uncomfortable theatre seats. He got the hint and rested his arm around my shoulders, gently rubbing circles with his thumb.

I felt comfortable and at-ease with him, but I felt natural and peaceful with Edward.

The movie was amazing and Channing Tatum is a whole new definition of sexy!

It was getting chilly out side so Jace lent me his jacket. It smelled nice like old spice. **(Haha that rhymed and I totally didn't mean it to.) **

Once we got back to my dorm room he walked me to my door.

"Bella I had a great time tonight." Cliché line much?

"Thanks me too, call me tomorrow okay?"

"I was already planning on it." He winked at me and then his face got serious again. "Do you mind if I kiss you Bella?"

I only nodded.

He didn't give me much time to react his soft, supple lips were pressed lightly, innocently against mine. He was going slowly, he sucked on my top lip gently. He licked my lips asking permission to my mouth.

Permission granted, his wet tongue moved against mine at an alarmingly fast and aggressive rate. His hands were all over my back and ass. My arms twisted around his neck pulling him closer. He moaned into my mouth. He broke his mouth apart from my and started kissing, biting and sucking the skin along my jaw line and neck. I tipped my head back and moaned without my own agreement.

He gradually came to stop and pecked me on the lips, "Goodnight Bella, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He walked away.

I turned to put my key in the lock and that's when I saw him.

Edward.

My true love. Holding a bouquet of what seemed like three dozen multi-colored roses.

He stared at me with pain stricken eyes. He dropped the flowers and ran away.

"Edward wait!" I started to go down the stairs but he was already in his car driving off.

Fuck!

**EPOV**

When I got home from school I lay on my bed thinking about what Alice had said at lunch;

"_Edward me and Rose can both tell that Bella doesn't like Jace as more than a friend."_

"_How do you know that Alice? Did she tell you?"_

"_Well no not technically. But we can see the way she still looks at you and she asks how you're doing all the time. She misses you and everyone besides you can see that she is still in love with you. You just need to wake up and realize it already!"_

"_What do I do then almighty Al?"_

"_I like the sound of that. Well do something sweet for her tonight to keep you in her mind, get her flowers or chocolates or something."_

That's what I would do! Just keep myself in her mind until the talent show and then I could tell her how I truly feel.

I decided to go over at around 9 or 10 because I had to run a few errands and work on my composition.

When 5 o'clock rolled around I rushed down to the music room to work on my piece. I had already asked Mr. Hayes, the band director, if I could use the room tonight until 8.

I started playing softly, warming up my numb fingers. I hadn't played in such a long time.

I played my piece over and over again, scrutinizing every note until it was absolutely perfect. I started playing faster and harder and then it got to the slower point in the piece and I barely touched the keys. I may be a little biased but the piece was extraordinary, by far the best thing I've ever written. And it was all for her.

I glanced down at my watch, 8:07. I left quickly and got back to my room in no time flat.

I jumped into the shower quickly and tried to make my hair look civilized. Nope of course not.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a simple tight fitting black t-shirt.

I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and my wallet and headed for the flower shop.

I got there in about 30 minutes because the nicest flower shop was on the other side of town. And Bella deserves the best.

When I got there I couldn't decide what color of roses to get her so I got red, pink and white ones. I paid for them and went back into my car placing the expensive flowers in the passenger seat. I was speeding through the city when I spotted it, the perfect gift.

I walked into Tiffany's and started searching for the bracelet that I saw on the poster.

It took me about five minutes. The bracelet was chain linked with a platinum, diamond incrested heart. It screamed Bella. Simple and beautiful.

Without even glancing at the price I pulled out my credit card and handed it to the cashier. I paid for it quickly and glanced at my watch, 9:24.

I raced back to the academy and parked in front of her building. I scribbled a note to Bella and placed it inside the jewelry box, I was too chicken to say it out loud. I place the little blue box inside one of the bouquets. I mustered up all my confidence and got on the elevator and headed up to her room. I was feeling sure of myself. _I can do this._

The elevator dinged and opened up I headed for her room. Then I heard it.

Bella's moan, I rounded the corner and saw Jace sucking on her neck like a vampire with his hands roaming up and down her body. Bella's head was flung back in pleasure. I was frozen. Broken. Again. How could I have been so stupid and listened to Alice!? I saw Jace walk away and noticed I was still standing there. Pain and grief was branching out to every single part of my body. When will this torture end!?

Bella noticed me and gasped. I dropped the flowers and took off for my Volvo.

Fuck me right?

**AN Awww boo! I'm crying at the moment, just though you all would like to know! I have pictures of Bella's corset and bracelet on my profile so check them out and tell me what you think. Try to beat the number of reviews of last chapter and review please!!!!!! Thanks for reading,**

**Devynnnnn !**


	16. Chapter 16

AN Because you guys and your reviews are amazing you get a new chapter today! And I apologize about all the typos in chapter 15, I just re-read it and realized how many there were, that's what I get for writing at 1 AM.

**Ch 16!**

**I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

Two months.

Two months since Edward had last acknowledged my existence.

Two months since I had broken his heart again.

Two months of pain and heartbreak.

One day until the talent show.

It's December 19th.

Classes won't be back in session until January 4th, they always do the show during break so we wont have to miss any more classes than necessary.

About 95% of the student population is still here, including all of my best friends.

I looked at my desk, right beside my clock was the note that Edward left in my bracelet box. Written in his clear elegant script it said, _Love always finds a way._

I blinked away the forthcoming tears and looked at my clock 11:56. _I should probably get up. _

I flipped open my phone, no messages, no missed calls. Wow, I'm a social reject.

I sighed and brushed out my ratty hair and I threw on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt that said 'Cullen' on the back. It was Edward's from when he played little league baseball. It fit me perfectly. So I stole it when he wasn't looking.

I decided today was a great day to wallow. I headed for my little kitchen to get junk food and ice cream. I was going to put in '10 things I Hate About You' and chill out on the couch. I thought it sounded like a great idea.

I took a big spoonful of my double chocolate fudge ice cream sundae I heard a blood curdling scream, "BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"God damn Alice, I'm eating ice cream what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"Are you insane!? The concert is tomorrow and you need to look your best and that means no junk food." She snatched away my food before I could gripe. "Plus we are going shopping for a fab outfit for you so get ready. Now!"

To tell you the truth Alice is one scary pixie and I would never cross her after I saw what happened to Emmett when he scuffed one of her favorite pairs of shoes. Stitches were involved.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes Al?"

"Can I have that shirt please?"

"What!? No! This is my favorite shirt!"

"Just give it to me I want to do something special with it."

"NO." I tried to make my voice stern and final.

Alice ran at me full speed and jumped on my back, throwing me to the ground. Before I could fight back I realized I was only wear a camisole and Alice was walking back to her room. Shirt in hand. Asshole.

I huffed in defeat and went for my closet. I put on one of my usual outfits, a pair of comfortable jeans, a graphic t-shirt (today's choice is one that says 'Scotty Doesn't Know') I put on a pair of my converse. They were my own personal purchase from when I went shopping with Alice last time. I had one veto left for today.

I walked out into the living room and waited for Alice. I wish Rosalie was going today but she and Emmett have some special anniversary thing to do. Jasper had a dentist appointment. Angela and Ben are going to a basketball game even though Angela hates sports and Serenade and Jake are joining them. So that left the pixie and me.

I left a note for Rose on the counter, _Alice is taking me shopping today._ _If I'm not back by 7 tonight call the police.-Bella._

"Bella your outfit is atrocious."

"Shove it pixie, let's get this over with."

She rolled her eyes at my as we headed for my car.

Alice sang along to the loud music during our drive and flirted with the boys at stoplights.

I just sat there and laughed at her, this is why she's my best friend. I eventually warmed up and sang along with her. I was enjoying myself.

"Finally Bella! You're not a shrew anymore!"

"Shut up Al haha. Do you think he will take me back after tomorrow?"

"I know he will, but there's one more problem."

"Hmm?"

"Jace, your boyfriend." Oh yeah I forgot about him, he has been in Aruba for the past two weeks and his cell phone doesn't work, so I haven't really been able to discuss the Edward situation with him.

"He's coming back tomorrow for the show, I'll talk to him afterwards, I promise."

"Mhmm." Alice knows that I've been putting off the break up for awhile, I just couldn't bear to cause him pain after all that he's done for me.

I pulled into the mall's massive parking lot and parked in the closet available spot.

For December it is pretty warm in LA. Right now it's 67 degrees Fahrenheit.

The mall was buzzing with people who were behind on their holiday shopping. I got all mine done last month thankfully. I got presents for everyone including Edward.

On our way to some designer store, who's name I didn't even attempt to pronounce, I was almost hit by a stroller and I had a near death experience with a man eating a pretzel. Today was going to be fun…

"Okay Bella its shoe time!"

"Alice nothing to high remember? I have to walk around on stage."

"Bella, I've got you covered. Don't worry."

She went through the store like a tornado. She picked out 18 pairs of black and painful looking pumps. The last pair were Jimmy Choo Patent Peep-Toe Mary Janes. They were gorgeous. And 4 ½ inches tall. Hell no!

"Oi! Alice these are too tall and dangerous. I refuse."

"Bella would you buy these if I got you a stool for you to sit on while you were on stage?" That was reasonable I guess.

"Fine Alice! But remember I still have one veto left."

She glared at me and went to pay for the shoes. One thing about Alice is that she loves buying things for her friends. As long as its fashionably acceptable of course.

Our next stop was Buckle. The only reason we had to shop here was because their jeans are long enough for my legs and they always fit perfectly. Plus they had designer name jeans so that pleased Alice. She threw me into the dressing room and started her mission. Jeans started flying over the door, practically burying me. After Alice had picked out 37 pairs she forced me to try them on and model them for her. In front of the whole store. It was humiliating.

I ended up buying black MEK Belize skinny stretch jeans for my performance, they fit me very well and Alice said that they would look great with my new heels. I bought 6 other new pairs of jeans that Alice said were flattering on me.

"Okay Alice now it's time for my shirt and we are done."

"I've already got that part taken care of Bells."

"Alice you said I could pick it out remember!?"

"Trust me on this one, you're gonna love it." She was bouncing up and down, I just huffed and walked away.

"Where to next?" I was sorry I asked. We spent 4 more hours at the mall.

We mostly bought clothes for Alice but I slipped away to Delia's and bought some graphic t-shirts for myself and a new pair of tie-die converse. Alice bought me some more party clothes and high heels, she said they were a necessity for every girls closet.

We sat down in the food court and had lunch. I was only allowed to have a salad with minimal dressing, Alice had a Whooper. And a large fry.

When I sat down my bracelet clanked on the table reminding me of Edward. I haven't taken it off for two months, it's a permanent fixture on my wrist just like Edward is a permanent fixture in my heart. I started playing with the gorgeous diamond charm.

Even though I hated people spending money on me I loved the bracelet. It was beautiful and perfect.

Alice noticed me playing with it and hesitantly said, "Edward told me that he bought that for you because it was simply beautiful. He didn't think twice before he bought it, he knew it was meant for you."

I smiled at the thought of him and his beautiful face. "I love it, it's absolutely perfect. He knows me to well."

"He loves it when you wear it you know? Every time you sit down at the lunch table he immediately looks at your wrist to see if it's there, and when he sees that it is he gets the biggest smile on his face."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say to that and finished my gross, bland salad.

"So Bella, what did you get me for Christmas!?"

"I am sooo not telling you, Christmas is all about surprises. Its no fun if you know."

She pouted. Puppy look and all.

I didn't give it. I deserve a fucking cookie or a certificate.

When we got home I had about an hour left to get ready. I didn't even protest when Rose and Alice came at me with hair products and a bag full of make up I just let them work their magic.

After everything was finished, my hair was spiral curled and shiny, Rose left it down so that it flowed past my chest. It looked amazing and professionally done of course. Alice put on a coat of charcoal gray eye shadow and a band of black eye liner. She finished it off with a dark pink gloss and a layer or two of black mascara.

I put on my jeans and heels and waited for Alice to bring me my shirt.

She had it behind her back, "Are you ready for this Bella?"

"Alice just give me the damn shirt."

"Fine." She handed me my shirt.

It was Edward's baseball shirt that I had on this morning. It was cropped off so the it would end right below my bust line and it was tighter, a lot tighter. I flipped it over on the back and saw that 'Cullen' was outlined in diamond looking crystals.

"Alice this is perfect! Thank you!"

"And you doubted me. Hmph Bella I am insulted. But it's okay, I'm glad that you like it!"

I threw it on over my head, trying to avoid messing up my hair and make up.

Rose piped in, "Edward's gonna have to take a cold shower after he sees you."

My face turned beet red.

My phone vibrated and I flipped it open, new text from Jace.

_Babe, I just sat down with Jasper and Emmett, good luck tonight. I know you'll do great.- Jace._

"You guys ready?" My friends nodded and squealed.

I headed for the auditorium, I think I'm going to be sick.

EPOV

45 minutes until the show. I was a nervous wreck. Uncontrollable sweating, butterflies in my stomach and nausea were all plaguing me at the same time. I had just finished my sound check and went back stage to sit down.

People were already filing in.

"Eddo!" turned around to see Emmett followed by Jasper.

"Hey guys." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Edward, why are you so nervous. You've played in front of more people than this before."

"I know Em, but I've never played in front of her before. What if she doesn't like it."

"Don't worry Edward, Bella will love it. Girls like it when guys serenade them. Alice gets aroused when I play guitar for her."

Emmett and I both hit him on the back of his head and simultaneously said, "Dude! That's our little sister you're talking about."

He rubbed his sore head. "Sorry I forgot."

"Well little bro, its about to start so we're gonna head to our seats."

"Break a leg."

"Thanks."

I sat back stage throughout all the performances, going over my notes again and again.

I listened to the laughter of the crowd when Lauren's vocal track skipped and everyone figured out she was lip-syncing.

I didn't feel bad for her at all.

"_Next up performing 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne, is Bella Swan."_

What? I didn't even know she was performing. I raced to stage right as fast as I could.

She was entering the stage from stage left and she caught my stare. She gave me a beautiful smile that made my heart feel all happy and mushy.

She looked indescribable, and her outfit made me have to adjust my pants. My breath caught when she turned around and I saw that her shirt said 'Cullen' on the back. But why?

She sat down on the stool in front of her mic stand and the music started.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

Her voice was amazing, smooth and crystal clear.

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  


She kept glancing at me, like she was singing the song to me.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  


She started messing with her bracelet, the bracelet that I gave her. She was putting her all into the song, like the words were her own and that they had meaning behind them. Like she was trying to prove something.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
_

Before she sang the last line she stood up from her stool and walked towards me and stopped. She looked me in the eye and a tear strolled down her perfect face.

_I __**love**__ you_

She changed the last line. It was supposed to sat miss but instead she said love.

No maybe I was imagining things.

The crowd erupted into an explosion of applause. She really did do amazing, I heard my name being called over the over-head speaker.

"Show time Cullen." I murmured to myself.

BPOV

After my performance I was still shaking. I hadn't meant to say 'I love you' instead of 'I miss you', but when I looked Edward in the eyes it just naturally came out. He looked shocked and a smile was teasing at his lips. Maybe he got the message.

I knew he was up next so I waited behind the curtain for him to perform. I waited as the stage crew rolled out the school's own baby grand piano.

"_And finally Edward Cullen performing an original piece."_

He walked out on stage with his head down. He looked like a Greek God as always, with his tousled hair and striking emerald eyes. He was wearing a dark wash pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt.

He sat down at the piano. He immediately relaxed and closed his eyes. Not even looking at his sheet music, his fingers started to tap the keys.

The melody started out sweet and harmless almost sort of shy in way. It was utterly impossible to describe. The melody grew sweeter and fast, louder. It was beautiful, perfect and glorious. Then it grew slow and melancholy. It sounded like pain and depression. His face was projecting what his fingers were playing, his expression was tortured almost. The music grew quieter and eventually stopped abruptly. It was unfinished, I knew it was.

I knew it because his piece was our relationship translated into music. It was his side of the story expressed in the best way he could put it.

The crowd clapped ferociously and stood up. Edward bowed and walked off stage in the opposite direction of me.

I started to go after him but I was stopped by all of my friends and Jace.

Alice tightly squeezed me to death, "BELLA! OMIGOD! That was amazing! When you become famous can I be your stylist! Please please please?"

"Alice I'm not going to be famous. But if I ever am rich you can be."

We all laughed as she hugged me again.

Jace kissed me lightly on the lips, "Babe, that was amazing, phenomenal even! I'm so proud of you."

The rest of my friends congratulated me and embraced me. They went to go find Edward to congratulate him as well.

Jace stayed behind with me. "Bella, you know I really care for you and I will always be here for you and that I want you to do what's best for you right?"

"Yeah of course, why? what's wrong?"

"That song, it was about Edward. You still love him."

I felt terrible the tears started gushing, "Jace I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad."

"Bella, Bella calm down it okay. Don't worry about me." He pulled my tightly to his chest and kissed my forehead. "I understand, I just want you to be happy. So go get 'em tiger."

"Thank you Jace, that means a lot to me." I started to walk away from him.

He stopped me. "If he ever messes up again you've got my number." He chuckled and walked away.

I went to go find Edward but I felt an hand on my arm stop me. I whipped around to see who it was. Renee, "Bella! Sweetie you did fantastic up there!"

"Thanks mom, but what are you doing here."

"Well it's Christmas break, did you forget? You have to come home to Arizona for the holidays. We have to leave in about 4 minutes, we don't want to miss our flight! So hurry up."

"Okay but I have to go find my friends first."

"No, dear we don't have time for that so let's go."

I gave up in defeat. I walked slowly back to my dorm, my phone rang and it was a text from Alice.

_Bella! Where are you? We are headed to Bruno's for some celebratory pizza._

_Alice I'm really sorry but my mom showed up and is making me take the red eye home. Tonight!_

_Oh, well have a safe trip when will you be back?_

_The 26__th__, I hope. I want to get out of there as soon as possible._

_Good! You'll be back just in time for our trip._

_What trip?_

_Never mind that Bella. I will see you when you get back. Love you!_

_Love you too Al._

I was back at my dorm room and I threw my phone on my bed and started packing my stuff. Only 6 days. I had to keep my feelings from him for only six more days.

I rushed out the door because Renee was already waiting for me and she could get super impatient.

When we got to LAX we barely made our flight.

_You could tell Edward how you fell over the phone, just call him right now. _ I am brilliant!

I searched through my pockets and my carry-on bag for my phone. I couldn't find it.

Then it hit me. I left it on my bed! How could I be such a dumbass?

I boarded the flight, depressed and dreading having to spend another second away from Edward.

143 hours, and 47 minutes. Until I see him again.

And so the countdown begins.

**AN I wanted to say a quick thank you to Nina Toledo who suggested the I use 'The Reason' By Hoobastank. Unfortunately I had already written this chapter and couldn't really go and change it. But that song would have worked out amazingly. So I will have to find a way to put it in there. So anyways thanks for all the amazing reviews for last chapter!**

**Who is glad that Jace is out of the way? I sure as hell am!**

**R&R Loves!**

**---Devyn (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN I'll make this short (: thanks for all you reviews!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I'm working on it (:**

**EPOV**

Today is Christmas morning.

1 day until I get to see Bella!

At the moment I am extremely terrified because any second now the terrible little pixie that I call my little sister will come bounding through my door to exclaim that Santa has come and that there are presents under the tree.

5

4

3

2

1…

"EDWARD!!" She jumped onto my stomach causing me to get the wind knocked out of me. "Oops, my bad. But there are presents. Lots and lots of them with sparkly pink ribbons and red wrapping paper with my name on them and mom and dad said that we can't open them until you get your lazy ass out of bed. So get a move on!"

I stumbled out of bed and found a pair of modest pajama pants and a gray t-shirt and threw them on.

I made my way downstairs. Well actually Alice pulled me down the stairs and then threw me onto the couch.

"Glad you could join us Edward."

"Morning dad. And everyone else." I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision but I didn't have my contacts in so everything was extremely blurry. "Let me run up and put in my contacts really quick."

My mom stopped me, "No Edward, here open your first gift." She went to the stack of presents and picked up a small rectangular box.

I ripped off the paper and found that it was a glasses case. I opened up the case and inside were very modern looking glasses. The rectangular lenses were surrounded my a thick black frame. They were stylish and mature looking. Now I wouldn't have to damage my cornea every morning. "Thank mom I love them. How did you get Alice to let me have glasses again?" I put them on and everything was clear again.

"She went and helped me pick them out."

Alice looked uneasy and said, "If you would like to keep them then I suggest the you only wear them once a week, but never on weekends when we go out, are we clear?"

"Yes Alice. Thank you."

I got a couple of new CD's from my mom and Carlisle bought me a new composition book. I also got the customary load of new clothes and shoes. Alice got me new hair products and basically a whole new wardrobe. Emmett got me new tennis shoes because apparently mine were out of style. I had a feeling that Alice had something to do with that.

When I passed out my gifts everyone seemed fairly pleased. I gave Emmett a membership to the brand new cut-of-the-edge training facility a few blocks away from the school. I gave my mother a new pearl necklace and for my father I bought a set of personalized pens. Alice's present was the easiest. I got her a $1,000 gift certificate to the local mall. And a one-day pass to take me shopping whenever she wanted. "Oh! Edward. This is absolutely perfect thank you so much! You won't regret this."

I doubt that.

When Jasper and Rose came over I received a new iPod from them and I gave Jazz his new acoustic guitar that he'd had his eye on and Alice picked out the shoes that I had gotten for Rose.

Emmett got Rosalie a 2-carat diamond ring surrounded by aquamarine gemstones. Jazz got Alice diamond earrings that looked too big for her head.

We sat around and had a Christmas lunch of turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and a two-layer chocolate cake.

Emmett spoke after shoving all of his food politely down his throat, "Okay so is everyone ready for our trip tomorrow?"

You see every year after Christmas we go camping. Why? No one knows. It may be a stupid tradition but us Cullen's have been doing it every year since I was 5. There are usually perfectly mild temperatures, but at night it gets a little nippy.

It think we do it because at this time of year no one is out in the woods, it was just us. We are left alone in our own peaceful and serene green planet. We can do whatever we like and Emmett takes that quite literally.

Rosalie looked a little less than pleased, "Emmy boo, what if we get attacked by bears. Or raccoons or another vicious wild animal."

"Or what if we have to take an emergency shopping trip? There are no malls in the middle of the forest!" Alice _would_ be thinking of shopping.

It was me that spoke this time, "Look girls we've been doing this for a really long time and we are all still alive, it will be fun I promise." I gave them reassuring smiles.

We finished our meal and we sat around and talked like we'd known each other for years. I am embarrassed to say that we played old family videos of when Emmett and I were young that ended up with me being naked in some way, shape or form.

After all was said and done it was about 10 o'clock so we all went to go pack our things and get ready for tomorrow. I was just about done when there was a light knock at my door.

"Come in."

My father opened the door with a package. "Here it is. I had a special embellished cover made for it. Along with the contract. She'll Love it."

"I truly hope so, thanks Carlisle." I gave him a man hug type of thing and smiled at him. "Well I'm done packing so I'll see you in the morning, 7 AM right?"

"Right. Good night son."

I zipped up my pack for tomorrow and place the present carefully inside. I changed back into my boxers and laid down in my bed. It was good to be home.

I was in a deep sleep dreaming about flying cupcakes that were singing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas brothers, when I was awakened by someone entering my room.

The person laid down on my bed beside me and laid her head down on my chest. I breathed in her rich strawberry scent. Her damp hair spread out across my bare stomach sending shivers down my spine and throughout my body. The electricity shocked me like steamy hot water on an Eskimo. It felt so natural and exhilarating, indescribable.

I pretended to still be asleep but I inconspicuously rolled over and put my arm around her waist. Bella snuggled tighter against me. She dragged her fingertips down my stomach and rested her palm there. God I love this woman.

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms. I fell asleep being the luckiest man alive.

When I woke up the next morning Bella was gone. I took a quick, cold shower to fix my 'situation' and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

I glimpsed at the clock and saw that it was 6:28. Bella was in the kitchen with an apron on, helping my mother cook. They were laughing like good friends. Hopefully it wasn't about me. "Good morning Edward. How was your night?"

"It was good mom and how was yours?"

"Fine thank you, Bella here is quite the cook."

"I know she's quite amazing." Bella sensed the double meaning in my words and her face reddened. I love it when she blushes.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!" Alice ran down stairs and threw herself at Bella.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS BAG, Bella! This is the brand new white Dior bag that's been on hold for months. I love you Bella thank you so much. How did you get it!?"

Bella unplugged her ears and hugged Alice back. "Let's just say I have connections." She giggled and pried Alice off of her body.

Rose must've woken up because her scream came next. "Bella! These shoes are amazing." She came down stairs in her brand new red pumps. Was that the correct word?

The shoes looked like they had a big flower on the, but I' sure they were stylish because both Al and Rose were drooling all over them.

"Bella you are the best friend a girl could have." For the second time this morning Bella was getting the air squeezed out of her. Poor girl.

Rosalie quickly let her go and walked around the house to break in her new shoes.

My mom was whipping up pancake batter and Bell was frying the eggs.

"Mom when will breakfast be ready, I think I ought to go wake up the bear and Jazz. I doubt that they will wanna miss Bella's famous eggs and your heavenly pancakes."

Bella blushed and cracked another egg into the skillet patiently waiting for it to be cooked to perfection.

My beautiful mother smiled and shook her head, "Your right Edward, your girlfriend's eggs are delightful I just had a bite! But it will be ready shortly."

I didn't know how to reply to the so I just rushed off and didn't even look to see the expression of Bella's beautiful face.

BPOV

When I got to the Cullen's house it was around 1 AM. Alice had been waiting up for me; somehow that little pixie knew everything.

"Bella! You're back!" She glan

"Alice glanced down and noticed the phone in my hand. As soon as I got off the plane I rushed back to Bristol to retrieve it. "You could've called you know!"

"Sorry Al. But I wanted it to be a surprise." I reached down, way down, to give her a hug and she strongly replied.

I yawned loudly and dropped my suitcase to the ground. When I got back to the dorms I had packed up all of the warm clothing I could conjure up. Which wasn't much. I can't believe we were actually going camping! This was going to be dreadful. _No it won't be, you and Edward in a romantic secluded forest. And he can't quite run away when you try to talk to him._

"Well Bella, Edwards room is on the third floor, second door on the left and his bathroom is right across from that if you need to shower." I was dumbfounded, she expected me to sleep in the same bed as Edward, we hadn't even talked out our issues yet!

"Alice I don't know what you've deluded yourself into thinking but I'm not going to just go climb into Edward's bed! I still have to talk to him and... uh.."

She put her hand up to my mouth to quiet me down. "Bella shut up I know you want to, but he sleeps in his boxers if that helps." She winked and headed up to her room.

I sat down on the comfortable leather couch. _I really do need a shower and I could just sleep on this couch. It's comfortable right?_

With my plan in mind I unzipped my purple suitcase and took out my shampoo and conditioner along with my shaving cream, razor and body wash. I grabbed a pair of cute pajamas and headed for the showers.

I walked up the grand staircase and turned to my left and into his bathroom.

It had a large steam shower that was built into the wall. It had glass doors and stainless steel handles.

I reached into the large shower and turned the handle to start the hot water.

I took off my clothes and watched as my reflection in the mirror was quickly covered up in a layer of warm steam.

I opened up the door and stepped in. My muscles immediately relaxed when I was enveloped in a constant flow of steamy, hot water. I just stood there for a moment or two letting my entire body succumb to the to calm atmosphere.

After awhile I was worried that I would run out of hot water so I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair and washed off my body. I suffered a few minor cuts when I shaved my legs but other than that I was left unmarked.

I got out and wrapped one of Edward's navy blue towels around my body and dried off my body and then my hair.

I put on my pajamas and paced around the bathroom trying to decide my sleeping arrangements.

I made up my mind. I quietly walked across the hall and creaked open Edward's door. He didn't stir. I tiptoed over to his large comfortable-looking bed. I pulled back the comforter and laid down next to his gorgeous sleeping form. _Alice was right. I am liking Edward in his boxers._

As soon as we made even the slightest contact energy raced through my veins and made my heart start beating rapidly. Wonderful, miraculous, perfect. I love this man with my whole being and heart.

He twisted his body around so that his arm wrapped around my waist snuggly. It still amazed me how well our bodies fit together, like they belonged there. I scooted my body ridiculously closer to him. By the moonlight I could see his unruly bronze hair, his perfect jaw line and bone structure. And of course the outline of his inexcusably sexy abs. I couldn't help myself; I traced his abs with my fingertips down and around his stomach. I stopped and let my hand rest on his stomach. My head was on his chest, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat and deep breathing.

I fell asleep quickly. In the arms of the man I love.

I awoke to the sounds of clattering pots and pans. Esme must be cooking. Maybe she'll let me help!

I gracefully-for me anyways- got out of Edward's bed and padded down the steps.

"Good morning, you must be Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She gave me a gentle hug and a warm, motherly smile.

"Yes, and you must be Esme. I've heard a lot about you." I gave her a genuine smile. I can see where Edward learned to be so nice and caring.

"Only good stuff I hope!"

"Of course! I really enjoy cooking do you mind if I help out a little?" I added shyly.

"Of course dear! Grab yourself an apron and get to work!" She laughed infectiously.

"Wait, do you mind if I run upstairs and deliver my presents to the others?"

"Go right ahead, I have to find some other ingredients anyways."

I smirked and grabbed the presents that were neatly packed away in my suitcase.

I got Emmett a signed Kobe Bryant jersey along with courtside seats to see the Lakers. For Jazz I got a 'How to Deal With A Shopaholic Girlfriend' Book and sterling silver guitar picks. Alice's present was harder to get. She wanted an exclusive white Dior purse. I had to make a few dozen phone calls to get it but I'm sure it would be worth it to see her reaction. Rose's had been hinting to me that she wanted some red flower shoes from another hard to pronounce designer, but she showed me the store where I could get them at, so that made it a lot easier.

I delivered the presents successfully and headed back down to help Esme.

Esme grinned when she saw me and placed a package in my hands, "Esme, I can't accept whatever you got me. It wouldn't feel right." I tried to hand it back to her but she wouldn't take it.

"It's just something simple. Please Carlisle and I would be insulted if you didn't take it."

I gently ripped off the gold wrapping paper that was wrapped around my present professionally. It was a leather bound version of _Pride & Prejudice._

"Esme, thank you! It's beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Bella, I don't think you understand how much you've done for Carlisle and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, before the whole incident between you and Edward, he had never been happier or more confident. You gave us our son back. That means more to you than I think you know."

"But I broke his heart." I frowned and felt the tears forming.

"You know what I've discovered Bella?"

"What's that?"

"That the one person who broke you heart the most is the only one who can completely heal it. I know you love my son and I know he loves you, call it mother's intuition. I know that you are the only one who can make him completely happy." She looked at me with gorgeous green eyes, which rivaled Edward's own pair, full of sincerity and hope.

All I could do was nod.

"What would you like to be in charge of?"

"I'm pretty good at making eggs."

"You know Edward said that once and I ended up a pile of yolk for breakfast, he didn't know that he had to cook them. He just put the eggs into a blender, he didn't even take the yolk out of the shell." I laughed and Esme giggled. That truly was how Edward acted; I could see him doing that.

Just then Edward appeared in the kitchen looking all handsome with his bed hair.

Awkward anyone? I don't even know if he realized that I slept with him last night, I'm assuming he didn't.

Edward smiled and Esme returned the favor, "Good morning Edward. How was your night?"

"It was good mom and how was yours?"

"Fine thank you, Bella here is quite the cook."

"I know she's quite amazing." His words seemed to have a double meaning. I blushed and kept working on my scrambled eggs.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!" Alice ran down stairs and threw herself at me. Oh fuck! OW!

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS BAG, Bella? This is the brand new white Dior bag that's been on hold for months. I love you Bella thank you so much. How did you get it!?" I plugged my ears because of her high pitched screaming voice.

I unplugged my ears and hugged Alice back. "Let's just say I have connections." I practically threw Alice off of myself.

Rose's voice filled the house. "Bella! These shoes are amazing." She came down stairs in the shoes I had bought her, thank God that they were the right size!

"Bella you are the best friend a girl could have." I need to get friends with less painful hugging techniques.

Rose walked up and down the stairs trying to break in the shoes.

Esme was still hard at work on the pancake as was I on the eggs.

"Mom when will breakfast be ready, I think I ought to go wake up the bear and Jazz. I doubt that they will wanna miss Bella's famous eggs and your heavenly pancakes."

I felt my face redden at his small compliment and opened up another egg onto the skillet, waiting patiently for it to be cooked.

Esme's next comment made my heart stutter, "Your right Edward, your girlfriend's eggs are delightful I just had a bite! But it will be ready shortly."

Edward walked away and up the stairs.

A few minutes later he came downstairs with Em and Jazz in tow. I fully looked at him and noticed his glasses.

I dropped an egg, he looked unbelievably gorgeous! He could really pull off the glasses. He looked like a sexy male librarian. He sported the look that said 'I just rolled outta bed and didn't feel like putting in my contacts and I don't give a shit' look, confusing I know but it was orgasmic! They made him look mature for his age and sophisticated.

I quickly snapped my jaw shut and got weird glances from everyone around me. I went down to pick up the egg that was right beside my feet, "Esme, oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

"Bella, don't worry about it this isn't any worse than the 'Great Edward and Emmett Egg Fight of 2006'." She laughed at the memory as she handed me a towel.

Emmett and Jasper both thanked me profusely thanked me for my gifts and gave me my own presents in return. 'Hey Monday' tickets from Emmett. From Jasper I received 4 graphic t-shirts with funny slogans on them. How the hell did he get these passed Alice, he gave me a 'don't you dare tell Alice I got you those shirts or she'll kill me' kind of look. I hugged the boys and put the presents safely away in my suitcase.

Alice and Rosalie came down stair looking like they just stepped out of a salon, I gave them confused glances, "You two do know your going to be out in the wilderness don't you?"

They scoffed at me; "Rose and I think that we might as well look beautiful in case we run into cute lumberjacks in the middle of the jungle."

We all laughed at them, they ignored us and took their seats. Breakfast was filled with normal chatter. I felt like a part of their family. I smiled at the thought of belonging to Edward's family one day.

We were all lounged on the couches when Carlisle announced that it was time to go.

Edward grasped my hand, "Bella would you like to ride with me?" He looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"Of course." I flashed him my best smile and he escorted me out the door.

While Al, Jazz, Em and Rose all piled into Emmett's jeep, and Carlisle and Esme got into the Mercedes, Edward took my bag and put it in the trunk.

He got in, turned the key and backed out of the driveway, directly behind his brother.

I was extremely exhausted from the long plane ride and lack of sleep, my eyelids started to close without my consent. I struggled to keep them open. "Bella, please sleep we'll be there in a few hours."

Edward started humming along to the radio, his voice lulling me to sleep.

AN I really wanted this to be the reunion chapter but it would be wayyyyyyyy too long so I cut it off here.

**I am depressed that there are only 1 or two more chapters left. *tear* **

**But I have another story formulated in my head, it's going to be entitled Rehab, if you want to know the summary, ask in a review or PM.**

**As always show your love for Project Edward through reviewing**

**Love Devyn(:**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the summary for Rehab is at te bottom (:**

Disclaimer, nope not quite yet…

**Thanks for the amazing reviews for last chapter! I know that I am super mean and didn't update for a week. I am so so so so so sorry!**

**But here's my excuse, I was in a terrible mood this week and if I would've written this chapter than everyone would be attacked by rabid squirrels and monkey creatures and nobody wants that. **

**Also after this chapter there will be one more chapter plus and epilogue and that's where you guys come in. I need baby names hint hint so put them in with one of your super reviews okay I'm done babbling, so here is ch 18!**

BPOV

The car ride with Edward was peaceful and comfortable.

Every once in a while he would reach over and move a piece of my misplaced hair out of my face; his fingers lingered on my cheekbone and swept down along my jaw. The touch sent chills up and down my spine.

I listened to the sound of his silky smooth voice singing along with the radio.

We came to a gravely stop and he parked his car. His voice was barely a whisper as he gently shook me from my rest. "Bella, love, we're here, you should get up."

I opened my eyes that felt like they were glued together with sleep. My eyes were met with his breathtakingly green ones. My breath caught in my throat, his grin grew bigger showing me his mega-watt smile. I smiled back and felt my face turn crimson.

I unbuckled my seat belt and cautiously stepped out of the car. I stretched out my sore muscles that were stiff from being cramped up in the car for 3 hours.

I noticed all of my friends doing the same thing. Along with Emmett yawning loudly like a bear. And then Rose slapping him for being so rude, he immediately apologized and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek.

We got our camping supplies and gear out of the cars and started up the trail. It wasn't too bad. It was a lush forest filled with chirping birds and tall shade-giving trees. It smelled sweet and natural and was amazingly peaceful.

Well it was peaceful up until Alice's shrill voice broke the sound barrier. "OH MY GOSH! NO!" She was bawling and throwing a tantrum.

I ran back to her truly worried that something horrible had happened. "Alice what's wrong, are you okay?"

"No Bella, my new Dolce's got ruined look! The heel broke and they can never be fixed!"

Oh for all that is good and holy! I couldn't hold back my laughter and neither could anyone else for the matter. "Alice we all told you to wear boots."

"You said boots and these are boots." She spat it back with a vicious sneer. I've gotta admit Alice is hilarious when she's angry, hilarious and intimidating.

It was Edward this time. "We said hiking boots Al, those are high heel boots or whatever the hell you call them. Even Rose listened to us." I looked over Rosalie's hot pink, sparkly hiking boots that looked astoundingly fashionable.

"Traitor." Alice wiped away all of her tears and stuck her ruined heels into her pack.

Rosalie opened hers and pulled out a pair of flashy red boots that were almost identical to hers. "I've got you covered Alice!" She handed the boots to her and Alice gave her a heartwarming smile while shooting glares at the rest of us.

I stifled the rest of my laughter and we continued down the trail.

We walked about three miles with mild complains from Al and Rose about bugs and mud and that the humidity was making their hair fall flat. Oh no it's the end of the world…

At one point Rosalie had been convinced that there was an evil squirrel that was stalking her. She kept looking around her and making Emmett protect her in case of a sneak attack.

Edward and I walked ahead of the group. I assumed that Edward was just leading the way. We walked hand in hand. We rarely talked, just mentioning the gorgeous scenery and my trip back home. He seemed genuinely interested in my life and me so I didn't spare many details.

He usually caught me staring at his utter perfection; it wasn't fair for anyone to be that beautiful.

Every time he would catch me blood would rush to my cheeks and I would look away, I could feel his body shake with laughter and he would massage circles onto my hand with his thumb and pull me closer to him. I felt almost complete.

He looked down and smiled at me, his smile entranced me and that smile led me to his lips. His sinful lips. I wanted to reach up and take his into my own and _show _him how I felt. I resisted, to my dismay. But I needed to talk to him first, it was the logical thing to do but it would be helpful to know what to say to him. Yeah words could probably help in a conversation.

It was now a few minutes past noon and Edward finally came to a stop in a large, grassy clearing. It was full of little purple and blue flowers scattered around. There was a small fire pit lined with stones set up in the center. There were two picnic tables set in the shade and to the left there was a large pond with crystal blue water. Above the pond, attached to a tree, there was a thick rope used to swing and jump into the waters below. It was magnificently beautiful and serene. The comfortable atmosphere that surrounded the place made me feel at home.

The men quickly went to work on setting up the tents. Rosalie looked horrified, "We are going to be sleeping in tents! On the muddy ground, in the middle of the forest!"

What was she expecting a five-star hotel? "Well duh Rose, that's what you do when you camp, what were you expecting?"

Alice sported the same expression as Rose, "I for one was expecting a bathroom with a toilet and a shower!"

I laughed, "That will be our shower for the weekend," I pointed to the pond, "And that will be the toilet." I motioned toward a near-by tree.

"Fuckin A. How am I going to survive!?" Alice was about to have a panic attack.

"My hair! What the hell am I going to do about my hair!? Oh gosh! EMMETT!" She started hyperventilating, I was dying of hysterics.

Emmett and Jasper ran quickly over to them. Emmett pulled Rosalie in for a tight hug while Jazz just rubbed circles on her back trying his best to sooth her.

Rosalie's eyes went red for a second as she quickly turned on Emmett, "YOU! You told me there were going to be facilities; I don't see any facilities anywhere! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my hair!?" Alice gave Jasper a glare. He backed up in fear.

Edward and his parents had joined in my laughter and his hand was placed lightly around my waist.

Emmett looked like a scared kindergartener getting in trouble for the first time, "Rose there are facilities, a tree and a pond. And your hair looks fabulous all the time. Please don't worry baby boo."

"Oh Emmy bear, just remember one thing." She smiled at him sweetly and he returned with his dimpled grin, Alice chimed in along with her, "Revenge is a bitch."

His face turned sheet white and both him and Jasper looked nauseous.

My two best friends turned on their heels and walked away towards the pond, probably planning their revenge. I had a feeling that this was going to be the best vacation of my life.

Edward was still chuckling at his friends' worried faces, "I'm so glad that you don't mind camping. That's what I love about you Bella, you don't mind being out in nature. That and you don't plot evil revenge attacks on me."

I laughed and said, "Well not that you know of." His grin turned upside down in horror. I laughed and went to find my friends.

As I approached I heard some of their plans, "Honey… feathers… make-up… perfect."

I couldn't wait for this. _Hilarity will ensue very soon. _I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, how are the revenge plans coming along."

Rose answered quickly, "Bella, be sure you have your camera ready tomorrow morning. You are going to want to document this, trust us."

Alice giggled and nodded, "So what happened during your car ride Bells?"

"Honestly?"

"Duh…"

"I was asleep the entire time! But I woke up at random moments and he would be pushing the hair out of my eyes, I could feel him staring at me, but not in a creeper type of way but sort of an admiring type."

We sat out by the lake for minutes or maybe hours. Rose told us about the romantic date Emmett had taken her on for their anniversary a while back; it was the date that I planned for them. I let Rosalie think that Emmett had planned it all by himself; it seemed more romantic that way.

Alice informed us on her many dates with Jasper, many of them including shopping trips and dinner at fancy restaurants. She told us that she was convinced that he was 'The One' and she had already picked out her kids names along with a few outfits. When she talked about him you could see the love in her eyes and you couldn't help but to believe her.

I missed doing all of that stuff with Edward. I missed hanging out with him on my couch and laughing at the stupid bimbos in horror movies that would run upstairs only to get captured by the killer in their hiding spot. I missed cooking for him and seeing a smile plastered on his face while he ate my food. I missed the easy-going, comfortable feeling that took over my body when I was around him. I missed us.

I will fix this sooner or later.

We all headed back to the campsite where the firewood was freshly cut and placed in the pit for later tonight. The tents were all set up; it was Emmett, Jasper and Edward in one, Rose, Ali and I in the pink one and Esme and Carlisle in the other. The tents were actually massive, each one was designed for 5 to 6 people but the guys were all so big that they couldn't fit especially with Emmett hogging up all the room. As for the girls, we just like our space.

It was about 3 in the afternoon and the sun was bright and the sky was clear. It had to have been at least 73 degrees!

"Hey guys, it's a perfect time to go swimming! You girls in?"

"Yeah sure Em just let us change." I replied but Alice and Rosalie didn't look too thrilled. "Guys don't worry about the lake water, it's really clean. Just pretend it's a big bathtub." Their eyes widened but they followed me into the tent so we could change into our bathing suits.

Mine was an innocent navy blue string bikini, modest but still sexy. But Rosalie's was lime green and teeny tiny. It covered her nipples, hooch, and butt crack but that was the extent of the coverage. Alice's was a bright yellow. It hung low on her hips, and the strapless top covered her small chest fairly well. We grabbed our towels and exited our tent.

The guys were waiting for us when we got out there. They were jumping off the pier into the gorgeous water. They were all soaking wet and staring at us with wide eyes and jaws that reached the floor. I felt self-conscious and blushed. I finally go the courage to meet Edward's gaze. He was staring at my face, not my body, which I appreciated. Emmett's eyes were trained on Rosalie's boobs and Jasper was staring at Alice's legs.

"Emmett what are you staring at?" Alice and I started snickering at him as his eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers.

"Uh… nothing babe. You look beautiful." He gave her a dazzling smile, dimples and all. She relaxed and laughed at him.

Edward was the definition of sex. His abs looking better than ever and his low-riding Billabong swim trunks hung low on his hips showing off his defined v-cut muscle on the inside of his hips. His smiled was amused once he caught me checking him out. I reached up to my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. Nope, not this time.

We laid our towels down on the grass near the rocky edge of the lake. Rose and Alice applied tanning oil. I applied sun block, a lot of it. I couldn't help that I had pale skin that turned bright red after being in the sun for two minutes; I blame it on my lousy genes.

They guys did tricks off the pier, and tried to see who could jump the farthest off the robe. Emmett won, obviously trying to show off in front of Rose, surprisingly it worked. They played Marco Polo for a ridiculous amount of time. Eventually Edward and Jazz got out when Emmett was it and Em spent thirty minutes trying to find them and then he finally figured it out.

I was crying my eyes out because of my hard-core laughter and the rest of my friends were in the same position. Emmett threw us daggers when he got out of the water and finally figured it out.

We walked quickly back to our tents and changed into our bedtime clothing. Mine was a pair of cotton shorts that barely covered my butt, they are extremely comfortable and kept me cool, and a ratty old t-shirt. Rose and Alice had on silk Victoria Secret pajama sets.

We took our blankets with us out to the campfire to keep warm and cozy, it had cooled down significantly. It was now around 55 degrees and the sky was clearer than glass.

Edward was wearing a pair of plaid pants and a gray t-shirt that hugged his body tightly. He made plaid looked sexy. He grinned at me crookedly and took a seat beside me on the bench. The only problem was that it was about 3 inches away from me. Did I smell or something?

I discreetly sniffed my armpits; it smelled like powder from my favorite deodorant. My hair smelled a little fishy but nothing to offensive. After about 5 minutes finally he scooted over about an inch. I did the same. He glanced over at me, I was pleading him to come closer with my eyes, he closed the distance.

Euphoria over took me when he quietly took my hand in his. This was perfect.

My friends and I sat around the campfire for hours listening to Emmett's terrible ghost stories and Jasper's expert guitar playing. We all sang along to the campfire classics. He talked about childhood memories and embarrassing memories from our awkward stage in middle school. We all started yawning about the same time and hugged our significant others and headed off to bed.

We got back into our tent and Rosalie pulled out a bunch of supplies from a backpack. "Rose what's all this?" They both looked at me as if it was obvious.

"Our revenge. Duh Bella, we're gonna need your help though."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You are going to be the honey spreader."

"Uhm alright I can handle that."

She unpacked the rest of our supplies and we snuck quietly over to the boys' tent.

Alice gracefully unzipped it and made sure they were sound asleep. Rosalie gave me the 'go' single and I unzipped their sleeping bags so that I could pour the honey all over their sleeping bodies. It really helped that they were all shirtless, it would make it harder to get all of it off. After I finished with Edward I moved unto Jazz and gave him a good coating, I plastered the rest of it on Emmett. Edward was his usual restless sleeping self, he was constantly tossing and turning which was spreading all of the honey around even more.

Alice started on her job, she applied a bright blue eye shadow to all of them and bright red lipstick and hot pink blush. They looked like two-dollar hookers.

Rose had the final job, she took the feathers and grass that she had collected earlier and dumped all over them, turning them into green chickens. I took out my camera and took a snap shot of our men looking like complete idiots.

Rose was right, revenge is a bitch.

After our mission was completed we headed back for our tent and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning we were awoken by a series of loud screams followed by a string of profanities.

We all chuckled and hopped quickly out of bed. With my camera in hand we all walked out there. Alice put on a fake innocent expression, "Jasper! Oh you poor thing, what happened?"

They just looked at us completely shocked, I took numerous photos of them and put my camera away.

They looked ready to kill. Before we knew it they were all chasing us. Feathers were flying everywhere.

Edward had me backed up against a tree, "Bella, why don't you give me a hug!"

"No thank you. I'd rather hug a pissed off tiger."

That of course didn't stop him. He wrapped his long arms around me and squished our bodies together. The honey was gross and sticky. It was all over my shirt and my body.

I decided to give him a little show. I assembled all my confidence and sauntered over to the pond, I stopped on the pier and sure enough he followed. I slowly took off my shirt and was standing in front of him with just my blue lacy bra on. My pants came off next, I had a pair of black boy shorts underwear on. He was staring at my body this time, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open, he inched towards me. When he finally got close enough for a kiss I turned around and jumped into the water.

"Oh come on Swan! It's not nice to tease people like that." He took off his pants and jumped into the water with his boxers on.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out and having fun. Carlisle and Esme were gone all day on their own nature hike. We made hot dogs for lunch and ate some of the snacks that we had brought along with us.

Jasper was about to play another song on his guitar when Edward leaned in close to whisper something to me, "Bella come with me, I want to show you something." He smiled shyly and got up.

I followed directly behind him, he grabbed his backpack and a blanket and I grabbed my bag as well. We set off into the woods, hand in hand.

**AN Please don't throw pointy projectile objects at me! I love you guys and that's why next chapter will be the long awaited one!!!!**

**Rehab!:**

**20-year-old Bella Swan had been living life in the fast lane, partying every night, using drugs and alcohol almost daily. She has given up her dreams of becoming a chef so that she can be a socialite instead. After a potentially deadly overdose and a trip to the hospital her parents give her two options. She gets cut off from the family fortune or she must go to The Cullen Rehabilitation Center. Inevitably she chooses rehab. Once there she meets Edward Masen. Over their time there Bella starts to form feelings for Edward, but is he really who he says he is?**

**Tell me what you think about Rehab and leave some baby names in your reviews.**

**Remember the more you review the quicker a chapter will appear.**

**I really want to get to 300 reviews for this story, I know it's asking a lot but it would really encourage my writing. Okay so enough with my pathetic review begging.**

**What did you think of this short little chapter and Alice and Rosalie's revenge, it was fun to write.**

**Love you guys to death.**

**----Devyn!**


	19. Chapter 19

You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews and baby names! I'm sorry that I left a cliffy kind of thing last chapter.

**This one will hopefully be worth the wait, but it will be short because there isn't a lot to put in. But please enjoy (:**

**EPOV**

Bella was getting impatient on our way to her surprise. She kept asking 'Are we there yet' every two minutes. I didn't mind at all, I just loved hearing her voice again.

The last couple of days were heaven on Earth for me, just to have her around me and back into my arms provided enough happiness to last me a century.

We were getting close to our destination and Bella was humming gently to a song that I didn't recognize. It still amazed how beautiful her voice was.

"Bella love, we are getting close." I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, she noticeably shivered. I couldn't help but smile at the way I still affected me, at least I'm not the only one.

She squealed with excitement, but got a serious look on her face and looked up at me, my breath caught in my throat and I looked away from her eyes so that I could breath again, "Edward you know that I hate surprises." I gave her an apologetic smile, "But I'll let it slide this time."

I just chuckled and stopped, we had arrived.

Bella gasped as she took in the scenery. It was a large meadow filled with every kind of wildflower you could imagine. Lilies and daffodils, little sprigs of flowers that were red, yellow, blue, purple, pink, orange and white. A thick lining of tall oak and maple tress surrounded the meadow, but the view of the sky directly above was not obstructed by the trees, it was clear blue with white fluffy clouds and a brilliant, bright sun.

"Edward, this… this is just like the meadow in my novel! It's beautiful! How did you find this?" Her eyes were roaming the meadow over and over again.

"A few years back I was walking around during one of our camping trips, I didn't really know where I was going, but something was pulling me in this direction and I found it. It was so peaceful and undisturbed, just perfect; it's like a different world. It took me three hours to find my way back to the campsite though." I laughed at the memory of myself getting lost on the way back; I thought I was going to die.

"Why did you bring me to your special place?"

"I wanted to share my haven with you. And this is _our _special place my love."

She walked out to the center of the meadow and just stood there serenely. She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath.

I walked out there with her and put the blanket down and popped a squat. I patted the blanket beside me indicating her to sit down with me and she did.

A few pieces of her gorgeous mahogany hair fell in front of her beautiful eyes. My hand automatically went up to sweep it away. I felt the sparks and smiled, "Bella you are so beautiful."

"Not too shabby yourself Cullen." I didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing.

"Would you like something to eat Bells? I've got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Lays potato chips."

"What kind?"

"Salt and Vinegar, your favorite of course." How could I forget? "Oh and for dessert…" I pulled out the pudding packages and placed them in front of her.

"SNACK PACKS!" I laughed and pulled her body close to mine as I got out the rest of our picnic lunch. "Edward this has got to be the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, I mean snack packs are the shit, you've really out done yourself this time Eddo." I actually didn't mind her calling me that as long as she doesn't make a habit out of it.

I handed her her sandwich and a mini package of potato chips along with a napkin and Mountain Dew.

We ate silently, taking everything in. Today couldn't be more perfect, I'm here with the girl of my dreams, the girl that I'm madly in love with and we are in a beautiful meadow and eating PB&J and she doesn't care that its not a gourmet meal.

After we were finished eating I reached into my pack and pulled out her present, my hands were shaking and I finally got out the words, "Bella, uhm, merry Christmas. I'm sorry if you don't like it."

Her eyes got wide as she took the rectangular present out of my hands. "Edward you really didn't have to get me anything. Really."

"Bella, please just open it I cant take the suspense any longer." She giggled and started _slowly_ opening the present.

Finally she got off all of the wrapping paper. She ran her fingers through the pages and then looked at the cover. She gasped as realization hit her. "Edward! This is my novel! How did you do this, oh my goodness it's beautiful. It's perfect Edward thank you so much, I'm speechless."

"I'm glad you like it so much my love. My dad has a friend that works at Little & Brown publishing and he printed it out for you but that's not all look in the back cover of the book."

She nervously did as I asked and she quickly read over the piece of paper that was taped there. "Edward, are they really asking for the rights to publish my book!? Please tell me that you're not joking." I shook my head and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I hugged her back and took in her heavenly scent and thanked God for this wonderful woman. She pulled away and I saw the tears streaking down her cheeks smearing her mascara. I wiped away her tears and placed my hands on her cheeks.

I leaned in and her lips met mine. She kissed me passionately taking her time with slow kissed. Her hands went straight to my hair and her fingers became intertwined with my locks. She quickly broke apart from me to my dismay. "Edward here I forgot to give you my gift."

She handed me a tiny package and a card. "It isn't much but it has meaning."

I politely tore away the dark green Christmas paper and opened the tiny box. It was a leather bracelet with the words 'Je t'aime pour toujours' imprinted on it. I love you forever. "Bella it's perfect, really perfect actually."

"I mean it too, but please open the card." She looked away shyly.

I took the card out of the envelope. It simply said 'Merry Christmas' in red letters on the front.

On the inside, printed in her clumsy scrawl, were the lyrics to the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

All I could really do was hold her close to me while she apologized over and over. "Bella it's not your fault, it is mine as well, I shouldn't have been so stubborn and not let you apologize. I love you so much. And I messed up too."

"I love you too, I guess we both kinda fucked up huh?"

"Ha, that we did my love. But it doesn't matter anymore; it's all in our past. We need to start our future and not dwell on our mistakes."

"I couldn't agree more." She kissed me lightly, "Today was perfect Edward. Thank you."

I leaned down and kissed her lovingly, I took my time because I knew we had the rest of our lives together.

Was it just me or were fireworks going off behind me? The electrical current filled my body and made my heart beat erratically. Our lips were moving together without a flaw. She took my bottom lip in hers and licked it asking me for entrance. She didn't have to ask me twice.

I opened automatically and her talented tongue filled my mouth. It felt like heaven.

I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to mine. She rolled us over so that she was on top of my, never breaking our kiss.

I brought my lips to her neck. Kissing and licking the silky smooth skin there. She moaned my name and it only made me kiss harder. I licked the skin right behind her ear and her breath caught and she shivered. Pleased with my performance I went back to her full cherry red lips.

Our kisses slowed and finally came to an end. My words came out quickly and barely a whisper, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend… again?"

"Like you even have to ask."

We lay together and talked until the sunset, she finally turned to me to look me in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled and vowed "Forever."

"And ever."

**AN I told you the ending was gonna be a shorty ): Project Edward only has an epilogue left. I am sad but happy with the ending, what do you think.**

**Again I love you guys a lot (:**

**---Devyn!**


	20. Epilogue

**AN this is the epilogue; I will save all my blubbery for the end of the chapter haha. **

**BPOV**

Edward and I sat on the picnic table at our campsite. We still come here every Christmas with our family, which had grown overly large in the past ten years. Here, let me explain what I mean by our family, Edward and I got married when we were both twenty-two we were both fresh out of Yale. I studied literature and Edward studied medicine. We got married in June of that year at a simple backyard ceremony at Edward's parents house. Alice of course planned it and I didn't have to do a thing except show up and say 'I do'. Our honeymoon was spent in the Caribbean islands and a quick trip to Italy was my plea.

About a year after we got married we moved to Boston so that Edward could attend Harvard Medical College. During his sophomore year on September 10th I gave birth to our first little miracle, a daughter named Avery Belle Cullen. She was and still is perfect. She has Edward's emerald eyes and copper colored hair. Her hair is now straight and thick like mine. But she has my facial features and shy personality and the curse of automatic blushing, poor girl. She is showing a promising future in piano playing; she started her first lesson right after her fourth birthday, she insisted. She inherited our stubbornness as well, along with Alice's fashion sense.

When Edward and I were both twenty-six I became pregnant with our son. Cam Parker Cullen was born on November 18th. And shit, he was huge 9 pounds and 6 ounces, I'm surprised I made it threw labor to be honest. He has Edward's facial features and eyes color, but his hair color is identical to mine and is as uncontrollable as his fathers. He is outgoing and loud for a two year old, something Edward and I suspect has come from his Uncle Emmett. His first word was boobies, also thanks to Uncle Emmy.

Our third bundle of joy is due on February 14th of all days. We finally gave in and demanded that Carlisle tell us the sex of our baby. His diagnosis? A baby girl. After going through a million names we picked out something unique and simple. Everleigh Hazel, we know it's weird but I fell in love with it as soon as Edward suggested it. Alice has predicted that Everleigh will have my facial features and eye color and Edward's bronze, curly hair. We can't help but to believe her, she has predicted our other two children's appearances and personalities perfectly, but no matter what she looks like she will always be beautiful in my eyes.

Edward and I are now twenty-eight and still deep in love. After Edward graduated from Harvard Medical we thankfully moved back to L.A. to intern at the same hospital that Carlisle works at. Now he is a well-known surgeon and he loves every minute of it. He is away a lot but I deal with it by throwing myself into my own work. After Edward presented me with the contract to publish my novel from Little & Brown I met with them as soon as I could. We signed the contract and finalized the name and cover and it was put into production. I still remember the day that 'Beautiful Love' hit number three on the New York Time's Bestsellers List, I was eating Lucky Charms and I started choking on a pot-of-gold marshmallow in my attempt to scream. It slowly but surely made its way to number one and last there for 57 weeks in total. Since then I have written six other books, four of them becoming number one and the other two still stand in the top ten. To be truthful, I could live without al the money and attention but I love what I do, I can still be at home with my kids and be a housewife at the same time as being an author. All I need is my laptop and printer and I'm good to go. My friends and family, especially Edward, inspire most of my novels.

But enough with my life let me tell you about Alice and Jasper's life.

Alice and Jasper married right out of high school. She told us that there was no use in screwing around being a non-married woman when she knew that she would eventually marry Jazz, so she might as well do it now. That woman was a force of nature when it came to planning her wedding. Everything was couture and high fashion, including her three-carat diamond and blue sapphire wedding and engagement ring. She had a total of 1,057 people come. I didn't even know that many people at the time. Rosalie and I were her maids of honor and Edward and Em were Jazz's best men. The wedding went by flawlessly as planned and the two newly-weds went on a tour of Europe for their honeymoon so that Alice could experience true fashion before she went on to college.

When Jasper got back from the honeymoon he bought and old run-down bar and transformed it into one of L.A.'s hottest nightclubs called Ice. Jasper said he names it Ice because when he bought it the only thing in it was a freezer full of ice, he thought it fit very well. All I know is that it's earned Jasper a total of $7 million dollars in the past ten years.

Alice enrolled in The Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising or FIDM, one of L.A.'s most prestigious design schools. She absolutely loved it there and but she claims that she didn't learn anything that she didn't already know. After she graduated she started her own clothing, shoe and purse line. At first it was slow going but she met a few celebrities and practically threw her designs on their bodies and her line became one of the most well known out there. Her business is still booming and is in ridiculously high demand. She has shops all over the world but she rarely visits them because she wants to stay close to her family.

After her line finally picked up she had her first child, she didn't even need Carlisle to tell her the sex because she already knew that it would be a girl. Alice of course picked out the name and there wasn't a thing we could do to stop her from naming her daughter after her favorite designer. Her daughter's name is Chanel Genevieve Hale; we just thanked her that she didn't name her Coco Versace like she had panned earlier in her lifetime. Chanel has long wavy blonde hair like Jasper's and Alice's adorable pixie-like features and eyes. She was going to be brilliantly gorgeous.

Last month Al and Jazz proudly announced that they were pregnant and were having a boy. She is now four months along and barely showing but the nursery is already painted a sky-blue color and the name has been chosen. Jazz had begged her for a solid month to not name their soon Jimmy Choo Hale. Thank goodness that Alice had been watching Tristan and Isolde a few days ago or his name would've been Jimmy Choo, but Alice thought of a new name and just knew that it was right. Tristan Braize Hale. We have no idea where Braize came from but everyone instantly loved it so the name was finalized. She was due on May 17th but Alice has her calendar marked for May 6th. Again we never bet against Alice. The last time someone did, Emmett ended up walking around his college campus in one of Rosalie's frilly pink thongs.

Speaking of Em and Rose I might as well fill you in on their story as well.

After graduating from Bristol Rosalie was walking into a Versace store when a modeling agent came up to her and asked for a Polaroid and some information. She gave it to him knowing that it wouldn't get her anywhere but to see what happens. The next weekend the agent called back and asked her to fly into New York as soon as possible so they could sign her. Little did we know that she would be signing with one of the biggest agencies in the world Elite Model Management. By the time that she turned twenty Rosalie Hale was one of the most valued and sought after models in the business. For the past ten years she has been the face of designers like Prada, Dolce and Gabbana, Marc Jacobs, Vera Wang and Fendi. There are countless others that I can't remember or pronounce for that matter. But for the past two years she has been the editor-in-chief of her own magazine entitled 'Fashionista'. Alice serves as her fashion consultant and second in command. Her modeling is still going strong but she has taken a break to run her magazine. Designers calls her non-stop to get her to just pose for one shot so that their new campaign will be perfect.

Emmett and Rose had gotten married two years ago. Their wedding was edgy and modern and of course planned by Alice. Her 4-and-a-half carat canary diamond LeVian ring was bigger than my eyeball but it just screamed Rosalie when Emmett had taken Alice and I ring shopping. Alice still complains everyday that her ring is smaller, but I think Jasper has his eye on a 6-carat ring in the display case at the local jewelers. Personally I'm happy with my elegant one-carat diamond.

Anyways, after high school Emmett had gone on to play basketball at UCLA, he had gotten offers to play at OSU, Duke, and North Carolina but turned them down to stay close to home. He graduated with a degree in business and accounting. The L.A. Lakers drafted him in the 2nd round and Em played with them for two years. In the championship game he came down wrong after a game winning dunk and his ACL ligament tore completely in half and he was no longer able to play. Instead he got the assistant coaching job. Two years after he got the assistant position the head coach suffered a stroke and offered the job to Emmett, he agreed eagerly and has been coaching ever since.

Last year Rosalie finally had their first child- erhm- I mean their first children. That's right Rosalie had twins. Twin girls to be exact. Emma Raine Cullen and Natalie Claire Cullen are the two cutest identical twins you'll ever meet. They have Emmett's dark curly hair and Rosalie's perfect facial features and crystal clear blue eyes. They are both destined to be inhumanly perfect and gorgeous. At first Rose and Em had to keep the girls' toe and fingernails two different colors, pink for Emma and purple for Natalie, to be able to tell them apart. Now they can tell them apart but nobody else can. I, myself, am getting the hang of it. I think.

Ben and Angela got married a few years back and now have a daughter named Annabeth Noelle. She's beautiful and has the kindest parents any child could ask for. Ben owns his own computer design company and Angela owns a new and used bookstore that I frequent often. My books are proudly displayed in her windows and she brags about being my best friend to all of her customers.

As for Jake and Serenade? They got married five years ago and have a son named Kellan Tate and a daughter named Camille Briony. They opened up an Italian restaurant and it is now my favorite place to eat out with my family and friends.

I never expected my life to turn out like this but I am more than happy that it did. I have more than I could ever want, an amazing husband, two perfect children with one on the way. And my best friends from high school are now my family. I also am writing and getting paid for it. My life has to be a dream but every time I pinch myself nothing happens. I still keep pinching to this day.

I was snapped back to reality when Edward grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "Bella thank you."

I was confused, "For what?"

"Giving me you and our amazing children. And most importantly your love." His hand grazed my expanding belly.

"I thank you for the same thing."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever."

"And ever."

AN, it's over, *sniffle, tear, sniffle*.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read from the start and stuck with me. And thanks to everyone else who actually enjoys my creative vomit that we like to call Project Edward.

**Thank you for your baby name suggestions, and I'm very sorry if I didn't use yours but I loved all of them! **

**I really hope that you are satisfied with the ending and the epilogue etc.**

**I have a new plot in mine other than rehab and I will be writing the first chapter for each story and posting them and then you guys can decide which one I should write first, the 2****nd**** story is entitles **_**May the Best Intern Win**_

Summary in a short form:

**Bella has just gotten an internship at the nations leading fashion magazine. Edward has just gotten an internship to. Who will turn to cut-throat tactics and back stabbing to get the job of their dreams, and which one will fall in love? **

**And in this story Bella thinks Edwards gay and so hilarity comes into play.**

**As always R&R and make my day better. Thank you sooooo much for reading, I don't think I can convey my gratitude enough. By the way in case I forgot to mention it you guys are amazing and I love you!!!!!**

**---Devyn (:**


End file.
